


Unsteady

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Original Character-centric, Peter Parker is so confused, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Red String of Fate, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Superpowers, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, there's a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 82,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Ajax is just a junior in high school, just there to get in and get out. She keeps to herself and stays behind the scenes but that changes when she's assigned to work with Peter Parker on a project. She's had her eyes on him since freshman year but never talked to him. Peter, on the hand, noticed her at the beginning of the year and had been too nervous to talk to her. Now, the two were to work together. With that comes an unexpected friendship, but, friendships mean secrets. Before Ajax knows it, her secrets are spilling out too fast for her to pick up the pieces, leaving her and Peter in a downward spiral. Now, one question remains: Will either of them make it out alive?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zinny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/gifts).



The cafeteria was buzzing with students’ conversations. At the very back of the lunchroom sits Ajax. Her earbuds are sticking out from her hoodie, attached to her ears and her hand is moving against paper, graphite tinting the side of her hand with the movements. She keeps her music quiet, only enough to give her background to all the conversations being had. One thing Ajax can’t stand, not being able to hear exactly what’s going on. Not exactly eavesdropping, just not wanting anyone coming up from nowhere. But, that’s when she hears the infamous words from Flash.

“Penis Parker!” Flash taunts, laughing at Peter who was sat two tables ahead of Ajax with Ned and Gwen.

Ajax had been listening to Flash call Peter ‘Penis Parker’ for the past two years and she had had it but that wasn’t her reputation at school and she wasn’t going to ruin it then. Stay quiet, behind the scenes and everyone leaves you alone. That’s the rule. So, when she goes to look back to her sketchbook, Flash is suddenly falling flat onto his butt. Ajax snickers as she goes back to her artwork while the students who witnessed the random fall erupt in laughter, including Ned and Gwen. Peter chuckled to himself, a slight sense of amusement and relief he’d not have to hear from Flash the rest of lunch thanks to the embarrassment.

“I don’t know! The floor is slippery alright?” Flash gains Ajax’s attention once more with his screaming as one of his friends helps him back to his feet.

“It’s not slippery, man. You just can’t walk.” Flash’s friend makes fun of him, causing Ajax’s smile to widen. It was time Flash got some of his own medicine handed back to him.

Before Ajax could become absorbed in her sketch again, the bell for the next class rang. She packed up her things quickly and made her way out of the cafeteria, keeping her eyes on the floor in front of her. Ajax took her seat at the back of the class, sliding her blue US History book on the desk before opening her sketchpad again. If she carried her books of class, she wouldn’t have to swing by her locker, meaning more time to sit in silence and avoid human contact at all costs.

The second bell rang as Peter jogged into the classroom, nearly late as usual. Ajax put her things away as the teacher looked over the class, checking to make sure everyone was accounted for. To Ajax’s dismay, this class wouldn’t be like the ones prior where she’d take notes, get the assignment, finish it, and go back to what she was working on.

“Ajax,” The teacher called out after finishing roll, gaining her attention. “You’ll be working with Peter and you’ll have the World’s Fair Hotel.” She announces.

Peter looked over his shoulder to see Ajax, his cheeks tinted the softest shade of pink only visible thanks to horrendously bright fluorescents.

Ajax’s hands grew ice cold as her heart sped up with the thought of working with Peter. While he pawned after Liz until she moved the year prior, Ajax was busy finding interest in him. He was different and a bit odd but that just made Ajax all the more interested. Not to mention, he was quite nice to look at.

Peter, on the other hand, starting moving his leg with nerves while he watched the teacher call out the rest of the pairs. The first week of school, Peter’s attention was brought to Ajax in gym when Gwen pointed out that her side had been bleeding through her shirt. That was the start of it. She wasn’t like the girls at Midtown and while he’d seen her, he never paid much attention until then. Now, he could tell anyone what her favorite hoodie was or her favorite pencil. He paid far more attention to her than Ajax even realized.

Once their teacher was done assigning pairs, she directed everyone to get with their partner and spend the rest of class working. Peter gathered his things and made his way to the back of the class, swapping seats with a student who was sat beside her.

“Uh, hi.” Peter says as he chews on his bottom lip. “I-I’m Peter. Peter Parker.”  Peter sends her timid smile to which she returns.

“I know.” She giggles softly. “We’ve had classes together everyday for the past two and a half years.”

“Oh,” Peter’s brows furrow as he looks down. “Right.”

Before he can say anything else, their teacher hands them a paper with the assignment, explaining what’s expected from them and how it’ll be graded. Peter hands it over to Ajax and she scans it over so fast, Peter questions how she could have absorbed any of the information typed out.

“Powerpoint and written report.” Ajax rolls her eyes and hands it back to him. “Gross.” Class presentations meant nerves, something Ajax seemed to not handle very well.

“That’s not too bad.” Peter tries to reassure. “At least we don’t have to build a model of it like we did in Spanish last year.”

The corner of Ajax’s mouth tugs into a soft smile as she raises one eyebrow. “Damn pyramids are not easy to build.”

“Y-yours was cool.” Peter flushes red with the compliment, remembering them having Spanish together and Ajax’s replica of the Pyramid of the Sun was nearly perfect. In all honesty, that was the only reason he really remembered.

“You remember that?” Ajax shakes her head. She, of course, remembered Peter’s replica of The Great Pyramid of Giza but that’s just because of her infatuation with him and the fact it looked a little slapped together and last minute.

“Oh, uh,” Peter stutters as he rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah,” He shrugs, trying to gain any form of confidence in his voice. “It was kind of the coolest one in the class, looked like you worked hard on it.”

“Yeah,” Ajax can’t help but to smile wide, flattery overcoming her. “But, let’s be honest, I’m no architect.” The two give soft laughs before Peter decides to change the subject.

“So, uh, sh-should we work at your house?”

“No!” Ajax defends quickly, gaining the attention of a few students. Peter’s eyes widen with the sudden loudness projected. “Uh, oh, uh, well, right, sorry.” Ajax stutters as she regains herself. “My house is not a good idea. It’s a really long, boring story that I’ll spare you from.”

“Uh, okay.” Peter nods slowly. “I can ask May, sure she won’t care if we study at my place.”

“That’d be great.” Ajax says, back to giving a cheery smile.

“I’ll, uh, text May after class.”

“Just, ya know, let me know in Mythology what the plan is.”

Peter nods but his face starts to contort with touches of confusion. “S-speaking of Mythology, do you-do you have any idea what we’re even learning about?”

Ajax lets out a soft laugh with the hesitant question. “We’re onto Scotland, just got done with The Kelpie, the water horse, ya know? Think today we’re learning about The Headless Drummer.”

“The headless drummer?” Peter repeats, his nose scrunching up with the thought of anything headless. “Is he kind of like a headless horseman?” Peter knew it’d be explained in class but Ajax seemed interested and if he were being honest with himself, he could listen to her talk the rest of the period about anything. She never talked and now he didn’t get it at all. Her voice was soothing and kind. Every sentence was said in almost a rhythm, making whatever she was saying all the more endearing.

“Uh, not exactly.” Ajax looks to her desk and picks up her pencil, twirling it between her fingers. “He’s kind of similar to the Irish Deluhan who, is similar to a headless horseman. But, the headless drummer, he only shows up as a bad omen for Edinburgh Castle. Apparently, he’s not been seen for centuries since there’s not been an attack on the castle but legend says you can hear him drumming late at night sometimes. And how he was decapitated, as of today, is still unknown.” Ajax rambles, not losing the rhythm of her pencil.

Peter stares at her with wide eyes, completely fascinated with her information. Could she have just read ahead in their textbooks and known it? Of course, but that wasn’t the point. She knew about the legend off the top of her head and didn’t even hesitate while explaining. Peter was was only ever like that when it came to his Spider-Man thing and putting together computers.

“Sorry,” Ajax shakes her head as she looks away from the doe-eyed boy with her cheeks turning red. “Sometimes, uh, sometimes I get on a thing and I ramble.”

“No, no.” Peter quickly shake his head. “It’s fine. How’d you know that already?”

“Oh, I was bored.” Ajax shrugs, the comment completely nonchalant. “So, I read ahead last week.”

“You did?”

“Mhm.” She hums. “You, uh, you can borrow my notes if you want since you didn’t remember the Kelpie.”

“Can I?” Peter breaths out with relief.

“Yeah.” Ajax blushes as she reaches for a pink spiral notebook. “Make sure you look them over before class though because there’s a pop quiz today.” She opens the notebook that’s outlined and color-coded.

“W-what? How do you know if it’s a pop quiz?”

A sly grin formers across Ajax’s face as she shrugs. “I know things.”

Ajax looks back to her textbook and Peter shifts in his seat, his gaze shifting from her to the notes she’d given him. Her handwriting was sloppy, not at all what he expected but the notes remained more organized than even their teacher’s. Something inside him seemed to alter with talking to her. She wasn’t some girl he was catching glances of from afar anymore, now she was someone he held an actual conversation with but it just confused him. Something was different about her and not in the stereotypical ‘they’re different from other people’.

Ajax took glances at Peter which only made his cheeks blush and him to go back to reading the notes, only until the bell rang.

“So, uh, I’ll give these back in class?” Peter holds up her notebook.

“Yep.” Ajax nods as she gathers her things.

“An-and uh, let you know what May says.” Peter finishes packing up his things as Ajax slides in one of her earbuds.

“Sounds good,” She smiles, stepping in front of them as they’re the last ones left in the class. “Peter, Peter Parker.” Ajax tries to bite back her smirk as Peter looks down with a smile with her repeating his name.


	2. World's Fair Hotel

Ajax exited the room, a slight pep in her step while Paramore came through her earbuds. She actually talked to Peter Parker and while she rambled, she didn't completely screw up. Nothing horrendous happened and the world didn't totally implode. Seeing as she only talks to two people besides her teachers, this was like, a huge milestone and it being Peter, made it that much bigger. Talking to a cute boy after admiring him from afar, scary business.

Ajax trailed to her next class with her heart beating the sound of a different drum. Luckily, it was homeroom so she was able to draw and keep herself focused on the possibility of studying with Peter.

Following Homeroom came her art class to which she just had to swap out what she was drawing. The topic of the month was buildings so she was happily sketching the New York skyline, other students finding the Houston skyline and the Vegas Strip more entertaining.

With graphite stained hands, the class ended and Ajax made her way to the opposite end of the school for Mythology. She rested her books on her desk at the back of the class and took her seat, the white wire from her earbuds just barely being hidden by her white hair.

As with every day and every other class, Peter strolled in seconds before the bell rang. His eyes fell Ajax, turning his cheeks a brilliant shade of red.

"Thanks." Peter says as he hands Ajax her notebook back.

"Anytime." She gave him a cornered smile, putting her notebook to the side of her desk, perfectly aligning it with the corner.

"And, uh, May said it's fine. So, uh, if-if you want, I can just meet you outside?" Peter offers softly before their teacher pulled their attention.

"Okay." Ajax agrees, attempting to bite back her smile not wanting to let her excitement seep through.

Peter heads to his desk on the opposite side of the room, his smile lighting up the room with every step he takes.

"Everything off your desks besides a number two pencil. Pop quiz." Their teacher, Mrs. Bing, states, pulling out scantrons and little booklets.

Peter shakes his head as he turns to look at Ajax. Her gaze met his with a shit-eating grin. The whole purpose of pop quizzes are to make sure students are studying and paying attention. They're surprises and yet, Ajax knew and this was the only Mythology class of the day.

Ajax bites her lip before looking in front of her, taking the papers that were being passed back to her. Peter's stared lingered, touches of confusion and awe washing over him. She was truly, and literally, something else.

Ajax worked on her quiz and finished it before everyone else, coming as no surprise to her teacher.

"Easy?" Mrs. Bing asks when Ajax brings up the booklet and scantron.

"Always." She smiles, stuffing her hands in the pouch of her hoodie.

"Did you double check your answers?"

"Triple checked." Ajax affirms.

"What are we studying today?"

"The Headless Drummer?" Ajax quirks a brow with curiosity.

"Do you like this class?"

"Yeah," Ajax shrugs, confused as to why her teacher was questioning her. "It's not science or math or tech based. It's cool." Mrs. Bing nods with touches of understanding. "Uh, not to be rude, but why?"

Mrs. Bing gives a silent laugh. "You always look bored but your grades show you're retaining what I'm teaching."

"It's a proven fact that people are more likely to do better in things they hold genuine interest and curiosity in rather than things they're forced into learning but you knew that, didn't you?" Ajax asks, her voice soft showing the statement and question weren't to be coming off disrespectful.

"I did." She nods, leaning forward in her chair.

"Uh, so, uh, what were you really asking?" Ajax asks hesitantly.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Of course." Ajax nods with furrowed brows. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I've just talked to your other teachers and they said the same thing. Your work shows you pay attention but you never look it. You're late at least once a week. You don't seem to have many friends and your head is constantly buried in a notebook." Her forehead wrinkles with worry.

Ajax simply shakes her head with the soft lift and drop of her shoulders. "Get in and get out. I'm here because I have to be. I'm late because I suck at setting up my alarm. I, uh, well yeah I, I'm making friends." Ajax looks over her shoulder to Peter who was chewing on the end of his pencil, reading over a question. "And I just like to read and draw."

"Well, you know if you need someone to talk to or anything, there's the school counselor and I'm always happy to listen if you'd rather talk to a teacher you actually have every day." Her teacher offers. "I know what happened with your mom-"

"It's fine." Ajax sighs, cutting her teacher off, disregarding that it's rude to interject while an authority figure was speaking. "Really, I'm fine. It's fine. Happened years ago. I just want to be here, get my grades, and get out. Thank you for your concern though." Ajax shifts in her shoes. "Can I go sit now?"

"Yeah," Her teacher nods, the wrinkles in her face not letting up. "Go for it."

Ajax takes her seat again and pulls her sketchbook out with her favorite pencil. Only a few minutes pass before she notices Peter getting out of his seat to turn in his test. She watches him from under her eyelashes as he glances to her and sends her a timid smile, to which she returns. He was the only other person to have his test done thus far and he looked less nervous than when he originally got the test.

When Peter took his seat, Ajax went back to her art and kept her stare at the muddy page despite her feeling Peter's random glances. He went from noticing her just enough to being completely enthralled. One class period changed how he saw her and he couldn't help it. Peter wanted to get up and find out more, why she tugs at her left sleeve while drawing or decided to use a different highlighter for every note type.

Student by student turned in their tests and with only fifteen minutes left of the period, their teacher took her place in front of the Promethean board and started talking about The Headless Drummer. Of course, the second the title came on the screen, Peter looked to Ajax and shook his head before looking back but intentionally not paying full attention in hopes he'd have another reason to talk to Ajax.

The fifteen minutes and came and went quickly, the bell for the final period ringing. Ajax packed her things as Peter made his way over to her, trying not to drop his books while students moved past him.

"H-hey, so uh, where do you wanna meet up?" Peter asks, standing by the side of her desk.

"Just outside the front doors is fine." She shrugs as she wraps her arm around her books, stabilizing them in her arm.

"Okay, uh," Peter stops stuttering as Ajax stands in front of him, ready to leave but Peter was standing dead center of the aisle. "Right." Peter says quickly, turning on his heels and walking from the aisle, waiting for Ajax to move beside him once at the front of the room. "Do you need to go home for anything first?"

"Nope." Ajax shakes her head as the pair exit the classroom.

"A-are you sure? I can, uh, ya know, walk you and stuff." Peter looks to her, nearly running into a few students in the process.

Ajax shakes her head at Peter's clumsiness. "It's fine. Thanks, though." Her eyes lock with his and her veins pumped with fire.  _He was so pretty._

"Okay." Peter says, tugging his books closer to him. "Th-this is my class. I'll see you out there?"

"Forty-five minutes." Ajax nods once as Peter backs into the doorframe. Peter winces in response, looking back at the frame as if it had come out of nowhere. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Fine. I'll-yeah, okay." Peter nods nervously and enters his classroom, completely embarrassed.

 _What a loser._  Ajax snickers to herself as she makes her way to her final class of the day. As usual, she takes her seat at the back of the class, this time, however, not being the first one in the room thanks to her short conversation with Peter. It was weird for her not to be the first one in class and for once, she wasn't complaining. It was because of Peter. Peter Parker was making sure she didn't need anything and that she was still meeting him outside as if that could possibly change in an hour and a half.

The class went by horrendously slow for Ajax. Her pencil tapped and her leg moved as she tried to pay attention but constantly found herself watching the second-hand spin around the white and black clock above the Promethean board. She was anxious and excited and wanted the day to come to an end. It might just be for a project, but she was hanging out with Peter Parker. Hell, she was hanging out with someone her own age for once and she wasn't stuck at home. That in and of itself was enough to get her blood pumping with excitement.

After what felt like an eternity, the bell for the day rang and Ajax gathered her things after jotting the homework down and exited the classroom the fastest she'd ever left any class. She kept to the right side of the hall and made her way to her locker, grabbing her backpack and shoving her things into it. She pulled her earbuds through the bottom of her hoodie and placed them in her ears, finally happy to be making her way out of the school building.

Students swarmed the front, chatting with their friends and already all over their phones. Ajax leaned against one of the pillars of the cement stairs and sent a text to her uncle, allowing him to know where she'd be for the day. As the text went through, a shadow was cast over her, startling her. Peter stood, timid smile and tinted cheeks with his hands in his front pockets.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep." Ajax smiles, pushing against the pillar to start walking as she shoves her phone into the pouch of her hoodie.

"W-what are you listening to you?" Peter asks as they walk side by side, leaving the school grounds.

"Oh, uh," Ajax pulls her phone back out to check as the song switches. "Demi Lovato." Peter's forehead wrinkles as if he didn't expect that to be her response but Ajax doesn't even hesitate. "Wanna listen?" She offers him the earbud closest to him.

"Sure." He takes the white wire from her and places it in his ear while For The Love A Daughter came through. 

"So, uh, what's May like?" Ajax tugs at the straps of her backpack, not wanting there to just be music between them.

"Oh, uh, yeah she's great, real great." Peter nods. "Best aunt in the world." His words fall genuine bringing the softest smile across Ajax's face. "What, uh, what about your parents?"

Ajax scoffs with the thought. "We shouldn't talk about them."

"Th-that bad?" Peter's soft expression changes to sympathy as he watches Ajax, trying to figure out what was going through her head.

"Eh," She shrugs and moves her stare to her worn out NIKEs. "Not exactly. It's just a long story." Ajax's eyes widen before she shakes her head.

"Okay," Peter says, his voice etched in understanding. "But, uh, how'd you know about the pop quiz?" Peter changes to a lighter subject.

Ajax laughs and Peter could have sworn his heart stopped for a second. Her laugh was loud and bubbly, the opposite of the energy she actually projected. And yet, it was just as beautiful as she was.

"Shh, it's a secret, Peter." Ajax teases as her laugh subsides.

"I can keep a secret." Peter shrugs, giving Ajax the cutest smile she'd ever seen.

"Maybe." Her smile turns to a smirk as she rolls her shoulder back.

"If, if you tell me then I can know when there's a quiz and I won't have to borrow your notes." Peter bites his lip at his attempt to get Ajax to spill.

"Or, I could keep my secret and just tell you when there's a quiz and you can borrow my notes anyway." Ajax muses with a light pep her step.

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"Maybe." Ajax repeats, looking up to him, her cheeks starting hurt from smiling too much.

Silence consumes the two with the rest of the walk to Peter's. It wasn't uncomfortable to both of their surprise. Silence with a person you have any form of attraction to tends to grow uncomfortable, nerve-racking, and awkward, at least until more time together is spent. Yet, here they are, Peter taking one step for every Ajax's two, in complete and comfortable silence, sharing Ajax's music.

When they reach Peter's apartment complex, Ajax can't help notice how much nicer it was than hers. It wasn't super fancy or anything like that, but the bushes outside the building were well kept and the building didn't look like it was going to collapse come the next blizzard. It was nice and it even looked cozy on the inside.

Peter lead Ajax to the elevator and to his door. He dug out his key and opened the large brown door.

"Hey, May." Peter called out as he allowed Ajax inside.

"Hey." She smiles wide as she walks in from the kitchen. "You," she starts, sticking out her hand. "Must be Ajax."

"Yes, ma'am." Ajax smiles shyly as May's hand is extended. Her eyes widen slightly as her mouth runs dry. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Parker." Ajax composes herself quickly with a nod. "I-I'm sorry. I just, uh," Ajax squints, gesturing her hand out. "I don't, touching. I don't know. It's a thing." Ajax rushes the words as she looks to her hands, embarrassment becoming evident on her tinted cheeks.

"It's perfectly fine." May reassures, resting her hand to her side as her smile doesn't budge in the slightest. "But, please, call me May." She laughs, her eyes squinting behind her large glasses that actually suit her quite well. "Are you going to stay for dinner? I'm making lasagna."

"Uh, if-if it's okay with you and Peter." Ajax gives an awkward glance as Peter's eyes are wide on May and his cheeks are tinted.

"Y-yeah, yeah of course." Peter swallows and nods at Ajax.

"Well, I will let you two know when it's ready. If you need anything," May's attention returns to Ajax. "just holler."

"I will, thank you." Ajax gives a kind smile before Peter gestures to follow him to his room.

Peter's room was a little messy. Articles of clothing scattered the floor of his room to which he quickly realized and started picking up as Ajax looked around. There were a few empty water bottles sitting on his desk while half a bottle of blue Gatorade sat on his nightstand. But, the room felt comfortable and filled of ease. A soft scent of Hollister's Coastline cologne lingered in the room just enough to be able to notice it.

"S-sorry for the mess." Peter apologized as he tossed his clothes in the hamper.

"It's fine." Ajax shook her head, sending him an understanding smile before taking a seat on the floor in front of his bunk bed.

"You, you don't have to sit on the floor." Peter offers as he slides his backpack off.

"Oh, uh, yeah, but sitting on the floor is easier to work sometimes." She bites the inside of her cheek as she pulls out her textbook, laptop, and notebook.

"Okay." Peter shrugs and takes a seat next to her. "So, do you know anything about this hotel?"

"I do." Ajax nods as she scrolls through her phone, looking for the right playlist to turn on. "Do you?"

"Uh," Peter rubs the back of his neck. "It was named after the World's Fair in Chicago and its nickname is the Murder Castle, right?"

"Mhm." Ajax hums as she picks a playlist with a mix of everything.

"What, uh, what do you know?" Peter asks, hoping Ajax will know far more than him and she'll go on rambling about it.

"Uh, H.H. Holmes killed a bunch of people there; that's why it's said he lied about just how many people he killed. Well, that and because there are theories he was also Jack The Ripper and when the murders started up again after Holmes's hanging, it was just a copycat but that's not really the point. He built it with a ton of hidden exits and entrances, tunnels, everything. It was kind of crazy. Construction started in 1887 and the dude was a conman so companies tried suing for one reason or another. But, it served its purpose, well, kind of." Ajax shrugs, moving her eyes to Peter who had the tiniest amused grin on his face. "Sorry, I, uh, ramble."

"Why do you apologize for rambling?" Peter's voice is soft with the question.

"Sometimes people want a quick response, I don't know."

"I don't mind." Peter says quickly and Ajax's face splits with a warm smile. He was so kind. "Why do you know about the hotel?"

"I read." Ajax's face turns a shade of red as she realizes, maybe talking about a serial killer isn't the best start to their actual project.

"You, uh, weren't just reading off your phone." Peter points to the phone in Ajax's hands.

"Nope." She holds the phone up and shows him the screen that had Spotify displayed but before Peter could say anything, the phone started vibrating.

"Uh," Peter gives a confused chuckle. "Asshat is calling you."

"Right on time." Sarcasm falls from her mouth as she answers the call. "Hello?"

"Oh, are you being nice today?"

"What do you want?" Ajax sighs, her blood starting to boil with the sound of the voice.

"Why aren't you at home?"

"Do you have to track my laptop?" Ajax retorts.

"Do I need to answer that question?" Asshat sighs before lowering the annoyance in his voice. "I'm just making sure you're there on your own free-will and nothing happened."

"I'm here on my own free-will and nothing happened. School project." Ajax's voice goes monotone. "Peter Parker, if you wanted to google a sixteen-year-old."

"Funny, don't do anything stupid."

"Goodbye, Asshat." Ajax pulls the phone away from her ear with the roll of her eyes and ends the call. "Sorry, he, uh, yeah." She shrugs as the phone starts playing music again.

"Is everything okay?" Peter's face softens with touches of concern.

"Of course." Ajax swallows with the shake of her head. "Family friend, just making sure everything's alright. Long story. Thanks for your concern, though."

Peter's brows furrow as he looks to his textbook and back to Ajax, her face filled with touches of shame. "Wh-why do you have him, uh, as Asshat in your phone?"

With his question, Ajax threw her back in laughter bringing an immediate smile of admiration to Peter's face.

"He's an asshat." Ajax says through her laughter. "He bugs me so, he gets that nickname."

"He bugs you?"

"Yeah, which I don't know, I guess I get it but at the same time, he doesn't really have the right but according to him, I'm the kid and he's the adult. At least, that's what he says whenever we get into an argument." Ajax shakes her head and shifts in her seat. "Enough of that, where do you wanna start?"

The one thing Ajax hated more than anything was talking about her personal life. It wasn't anyone's business and she could handle anything that happened to be going on. However, she still found herself not too bothered by Peter asking the simple question like she normally would have. Interested in him? Absolutely. Attracted to him? Definitely. Those things alone should keep her even quieter than usual but she felt strangely comfortable sharing some bits of her life with him. Peter wasn't the judgment type and he displayed that with his stutter and timid smiles, the way he just accepts responses and doesn't push.

Peter picked where they should start and the pair worked together. While Ajax loved to do things her own way and by herself, she worked alongside Peter as if she'd been doing it for years. It was as if there was something pulling them together and it was working. Nerves were pushed aside and the room filled with simplicity. Their words about Chicago and the famous hotel, turned into bits of laughter whenever they'd get sidetracked which seemed to happen more often than not. By the time May was calling them for dinner, it no longer felt like a forced study session from their teacher. Rather, two friends making an attempt to do well on a project.

"So, Ajax, that's an interesting name." May starts as the three are seated at the table, lasagna covering their white plates. "I like it."

"Yeah," Ajax gives a nervous chuckle. "My parents wanted me to have a different name only to be followed with something totally normal."

"What's your middle name?" Peter asks, biting the inside of his cheeks.

"What's yours?" Ajax comes back, cutting a piece of her food.

"Benjamin." Peter answers quickly, almost challenging Ajax.

"Olivia."

"It-it's pretty." Peter's says with honesty as he eats his food.

"Thanks. Benjamin is fitting for you." Ajax nods and takes her bite, nearly melting with the taste of her first home cooked meal in months.

"So, what do your parents do?" May asks.

"Oh, um," Ajax shifts in her seat, not wanting to be disrespectful and change subject. This was Peter's aunt, legal guardian, Ajax needed to make a good impression. "My dad was a geologist and my mom was an ER nurse." Ajax moves her stare to her food and shakes her head. "But my dad died in a work-related accident and my mom died a few years ago so I live with my uncle who's on disability." Ajax rambles as fast as her mouth will allow just to get it over with.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." May says as the air turns awkward.

Peter, on the other hand, watches Ajax shift. He knew exactly what it is was like to be in her situation. No parents, just a family member. Peter's heart couldn't help but ache for her. A part of him was even certain that that was why she kept to herself. It was the look of pity people give when people close to you die. It's different. Now, Peter was young when his parents died but his uncle died not long ago and that's the part that understood the most.

"Did you make garlic bread?" Peter looks to May, completely changing the subject for Ajax.

"Shit." Her eyes widen before she quickly gets up from the table and rushes to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Ajax whispers before going back for her food.

"I-I get it." Peter nods, hanging his head lightly. "Sorry about May."

"It's okay." Ajax's smile quickly returns. "She didn't know and you didn't know. It's fine. She's really nice."

"Okay, we don't have garlic bread." May says as she sits back down, the scent of burnt food lingering from the kitchen. "The lasagna is fine." May holds her head up which gets Peter and Ajax to immediately start laughing.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. May avoided bringing up anything with Ajax's home life and the three talked about nonsense. Peter explained what him and Ned had started working on in their robotics class which Ajax found far more interesting than she ever had before but Peter could talk about the grass growing and he'd have her undivided attention.

He then went on about the experiment him and Gwen did in their theoretical chemistry class. Ajax couldn't help but notice the soft red hue that spread across Peter's face when he mentioned Gwen's name. He talks about her kindly, his voice delicate and soft. She didn't know for sure,  but, a part of Ajax questioned if they were just friends. They did hang out a lot but girls can have friends that are boys and maybe she was just looking too far into it.

The longer dinner went on, the more comfortable Ajax felt. Peter and May were two of the most welcoming and kind-hearted people. Ajax, in that short time, felt more at home with them than she did at her own house. It was almost bittersweet.

"Ajax, what time do you have to be home?" May asks as Ajax helps clear the table.

"Oh, actually, soon, probably." She looks to the clock on the microwave once entering the kitchen and sees it's nearly seven.

"I can walk you...if you want?" Peter offers.

"You don't have to." Ajax shakes her head as May takes her plate.

"No, no. It's fine. It's dark and stuff." Peter bites his lip, looking to May who had raised brows, knowing yes, he wanted to make sure Ajax got home safely but he also wanted to go out and do his usual Spider-Man routine.

"If, if you're sure..." Ajax hesitates.

"Well, you two better get going then. Are you coming back tomorrow?" May asks.

"Uh..." Ajax looks to Peter, not wanting to intrude.

"We, uh, still have a lot to do so, if you want to, you can." The corner of Peter's mouth tugs up with his words, every bone in his body hoping she would.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Yeah, that'd be cool." Ajax blushes, looking back to May. "Thanks for dinner."

"It's no problem at all. I'm happy to have you." May smiles wide as she starts on the dishes.

Peter and Ajax head back to Peter's room and gather Ajax's things, Peter taking a detour to hide his spidey suit under his clothes. They say a quick goodbye to May before leaving the apartment and entering the city that was illuminated by the lights from the skyscrapers. Without asking, Ajax hands Peter one of her earbuds before turning her music on. Peter smirks before placing it in his ear. Zed came through their ears and the music actually fit the mood of the walk.

"Uh, hey, can I ask y-you something?" Peter stutters as he watches his feet.

"Go for it." Ajax shrugs, looking up to him.

"What happened, a couple months ago?" Peter's words are quiet as he looks over to Ajax who only raises one brow, not having a clue what he was talking about. "Uh, in-in gym. You were bleeding."

"Oh!" Ajax's eyes widen, remembering that day and how annoyed she was trying to get the stain out of her shirt. "I was putting together a shelf for my uncle and, well, it didn't go well and it fell and left a gnarly cut."

"It, uh, just looked really bad." Peter shrugs, watching her over.

"Hey, I've seen you come to school limping and with bruises yourself. So, what're you up to, Peter Benjamin Parker?"

Peter chuckles and shakes his head, his heart fluttering against his ribs with the sound of his full name falling from her mouth. "Okay, okay. Is your side okay now?" He pauses only for a second. "Ajax Olivia Braden." The first confident smirk forms on Peter's face as he turns his head to watch in front of them.

"Oh, yeah." Ajax laughs. "Smart ass. My side is fine, thanks for your concern."

"Just making sure." Peter's smirk turns soft as he glances to her.

The rest of their walk consisted of small talk and comfortable silence. Within fifteen minutes, they were standing on the sidewalk across the street from Ajax's apartment building. Most of the windows were dark besides three. The building was bricked but didn't look like it'd last a heavy wind and the so-called bushes were overgrown and an eyesore. Peter was a bit surprised by the worn down building that held Ajax's home. She had a top of the line laptop, her clothes weren't the cheapest, and she went to Midtown. Those three things alone didn't add up to her apartment complex or the side of Queens she lived on.

"So, this is it. Thanks for walking me." Ajax shifts in her shoes, clearly uncomfortable by the sight of her building.

"You-you live here?" Peter quirks a brow.

"Yeah," She holds the word out as shame starts to pump through her veins. "It'd be really cool if you didn't tell anyone. Ya know, I just, I don't like people knowing. Raises questions that I'm sure you're asking yourself right now. To answer one, Midtown, scholarship."

"I don't care." Peter shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders. "It, uh, it doesn't matter where you live."

"Thanks." Ajax huffs, turning to look at the building. "That window, with the art, that's mine." Ajax points to the third-floor window where a fire whirl painting covered the bottom half of her window. It was only visible due to the lights in her own apartment being on but it didn't do the piece justice. "I, uh, I don't know why I told you that." A nervous laugh falls from Ajax as she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's cool." Peter smiles with sincerity. "I like it."

"Thank you." Ajax blushes as she tries her hardest to bite back her smile. She liked it, but hearing not only that someone else liked it, but Peter, that was totally different. "Um, right, I should, uh, yeah." Ajax points behind her. "I'll see you at school."

"Yeah." Peter nods, his heart sinking lightly with her slowly backing away. "And after school, same spot?"

"Mhm. Yeah. You gonna need my mythology notes?" She asks, stopping before entering the street.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." She shakes her head, glancing to her feet and back to him. "Okay, bye, Peter." Ajax turns on her heels and checks for cars before jogging across the street.

Peter watches her as his heart beats with a newly found adornment for the girl he'd barely spent an afternoon with. She was so incredible and smart.  But, there was more, more words couldn't quite do justice, justice for the feeling in the pit of his stomach or the way his bones wanted to pull from his skin. It was one afternoon, nothing more and yet she seemed to be like gravity.


	3. burns and promises

The next morning came around and Peter found himself meeting up with Ned as he did every other day. However, this time, Peter had a lingering smile. It was soft but there. Peter almost looked like a little kid with little puppy eyes.

"How'd your project go?" Ned asks as they pass 21st Station.

"Good." Peter nods, looking to his friend, hands gripping the straps of his backpack.

"I can tell." Ned snickers, keeping his stare in front of him.

"Shut up." Peter rolls his eyes, the smile just faltering.

"So, she talks?"

"What?" Peter snaps his head to look at Ned with furrowed brows. "Dude, of course she talks."

"I've never heard her say a single word and I've had classes with her since freshman year." Ned muses to try and get Peter to give him some details.

"She talks, a lot." Peter nods. "She knew a lot about our project already and she knew about the stuff we were doing in mythology. Dude, she even knew about our pop quiz."

"Good to know she knows what's going on in school." Ned gives a soft chuckle with his sarcasm.

The boys make the rest of the walk talking about Peter's Spider-Man routine, him explaining the encounter he had with a guy that was robbing a woman walking home. The attacker only got one hit in and it was because Peter was ushering the woman away. Ned found Peter's retelling just as entertaining as every other Spider-Man thing that happened.

Peter and Ned get to the school and the conversation switches to what the cafeteria was serving for lunch, both unamused. They stop at Peter's locker first and head to Ned's where they meet up with Gwen. Peter's attention went to straight to her and stayed on her, his heart finding a different rhythm with the words she spoke. But, while Ned was swapping out books from his school bag, Peter spotted Ajax down the hallway, eyes looking to the ground with her white earbuds sticking out her hoodie and into her ears while her blue sketchbook was clutched to her chest.

"Peter?" Gwen asks, pulling Peter's attention back to her.

"S-sorry. I-I what?" He shook his head, confusion sweeping over him. He never got distracted when Gwen was talking to him. It was Gwen.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Gwen muses.

"No, no. It's fine." Peter shakes his head, glancing to Ajax.

"She doesn't have friends, you know? You could invite her to sit with us at lunch."

"Do it, dude." Ned urges.

"Go on, I know you want to." Gwen teases, making Peter's cheeks turn a vibrant red.

Ned looks to Peter with a knowing grin and the shake of his head. Gwen didn't have to listen to Peter talk about Gwen for the past year and she didn't have to listen to Peter try and explain the odd knot he felt in the pit of his stomach when he was with Ajax the night prior. Peter didn't want Gwen to know anything of that. She was his best friend.

"Alright, yeah." Peter says, taking a deep breath and straightening himself.

"Go." Ned encourages, turning to lean against his locker.

Peter takes in a deep breath and starts closing the few feet that were left between him and Ajax. Just as he was getting closer, a senior bumped into her. In an instant, Peter went from being in front of her to the side, catching her before she hit the floor. Ajax's heart stopped with the sight of Peter and him touching her. She wanted to scream from being touched by anyone, but all she did was stare at him as her blood coursed with fire.

Peter quickly helped her regain her footing and took his hands off her, her skin settling from the lack of contact. She said she hated being touched but reflexes got the best of him and he wasn't about to let her hit the floor. She was grateful, of course, but it still made a lump form in her throat.

"Shit, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" The senior questions as Peter helps Ajax stand properly.

"Uh, ye-yeah. I'm fine." Ajax shakes her head, looking to the senior, her earbuds now dangling in front of the Adidas logo of her hoodie.

"Nice reflexes, man." The senior looks to Peter and nods.

"Uh, thanks." Peter licks his bottom lip, his eyes carefully looking over Ajax.

"Are you sure you're okay? I should have been watching where I was going." The senior's attention goes back to Ajax.

"Yeah." Ajax nods. "It's fine, really. Wasn't really paying attention myself." She shakes her head and moves a strand of hair behind her ear.

"If you're sure." He says hesitantly before Ajax nods. "Alright, I gotta go but maybe I'll see you around." He gives a kind smile before heading back down the hall, this time much slower.

"T-thanks, Peter." Ajax looks to the ground before meeting his stare.

"Uh, d-don't thank me." Peter shakes his head. "Are you okay? You, you don't, uh, you look a little pale?" Peter hesitates not wanting to offend her.

"Oh, uh, yeah. No, it's fine. Uh, ya know, just almost fell and stuff." Ajax's cheeks turn red as her blood immediately cools.

"I didn't, like, hurt you when I caught you right?" Peter asks, realizing he might have gripped her arms a little too hard.

"No." Ajax laughs lightly. "Perfectly fine."

"Cool." Peter smiles and Ajax returns it, completely unable to do anything but smile when Peter smiles. His smile really was contagious. Peter looks down the hall and sees Ned still leaning against his locker, enjoying the scene that was out in front of him while Gwen stood next to him holding an expression he'd never seen before, one that sent a pang to his heart. "Right," Peter looks back to Ajax. "Do you, maybe, do you want to maybe sit...with us at lunch?" Peter asks, gesturing to Ned's locker where Ned started to adjust himself when Ajax looked towards him.

"Okay." She blushes, shocked and immensely happy he invited her.

"Really?" Peter asks, his eyes going wide as the bell rings.

"Yeah." She shrugs, not wanting to give away her excitement. "I sit alone anyway."

"Awesome, uh, I'll see you there, then?"

"Mhm." Ajax hums, tugging her sketchbook right back to her chest, wanting to combust with excitement.

"Okay," Peter beams, taking a few steps away. "I gotta-"

"Get to class." Ajax finishes.

"Yeah." Peter says, red cheeks flowing.

"Don't run into the door this time, please." Ajax muses as she bites her lip.

"Right." Peter nods, turning on his heels and heading back to Ned and Gwen.

Ajax turns down the hallway to her class, more pep in her step just like the day before. She assumed that maybe it was just the project. That's why Peter was getting along with her so well the day before, not that Peter seemed to actually have a mean bone in his body anyway but that wasn't the point. The point was that Ajax was invited to sit with him and to go over to his house to work on their project again.

Ajax couldn't remember the last time she felt giddy, or if she even felt it at all when it came to another person. The last few years, the only thing she's felt is pure anger. Anger at Asshat, her uncle, her mom, the entire world but Peter cools her blood to a temperature she never thought she'd experience again. She was warned before what could happen but she didn't care. Ajax couldn't hurt him because he was the silence in her storm. It was easy around him.  And, besides, Ajax knew once he saw the real her, he'd run for the hills so she figured she could enjoy the time with him while it lasted. Before the storm hit.

"Joining us for lunch?" Ned asks as he takes an unusual seat beside Ajax.

"Huh?" Ajax asks, snapping from her thoughts.

Ned chuckles a bit as he takes out his homework the teacher would be collecting the second the bell would ring. "Peter said you were gonna sit with us today. Ned, by the way." Ned says, almost sticking out his hand before remembering Peter mentioned her thing about touching on the way to school.

"Ajax." She gives him a smile. "And only if it's okay with you and Gwen."

"Yeah, of course." Ned's brows furrow with the shake of his head. "It's just us anyway and I think Gwen will appreciate a break from the both of us." He jokes.

"Cool." Ajax says softly as the bell rings and their teacher shuts the door.

"Pass your homework to the front." He states, walking to his desk to take roll.

"He really doesn't waste any time." Ned whispers as he passes his homework to the person in front of him, Ajax doing the same.

"I know. Which is moronic considering he doesn't even spend the period actually teaching. He's too busy talking about the damn Yankees." Ajax mumbles with the roll of her eyes.

Ned stares at her, a little surprised she said a full sentence. "As if anyone here really gives a shit about baseball." Ned picks up.

"Or when he goes on some rant about Spider-Man." Ajax rolls her eyes again, tired of hearing her teacher complain about the teenager superhero every time he did anything. "Like, let the kid do his thing."

"What do you think of Spider-Man?" Ned inquires.

"Uh, I don't know." Ajax shrugs. "It's cool what he does and he shoots webs and climbs buildings and it'd be super cool to like, figure out how he got his powers." Ajax stops herself from going into a huge ramble about her actual interest in his powers alone, not actually him. "But," Ned quirks a brow with her word, thinking she wouldn't have anything bad to say. "I saw the YouTube videos last year and he was working with Iron Man. He's working with Tony Stark so ya know," Ajax shrugs, looking to the front of the class as their teacher finishes collecting the papers, ready to actually start class.

"Not a Tony Stark fan?" Ned asks, his voice laced in surprise as their teacher demands their attention be brought to the front.

"Eh, don't know him." Ajax shrugs, glancing to Ned and back to the form of the class.

Their teacher went on, partially teaching and getting distracted and off topic every few minutes. He went on a rant about how the school should go year-round, then went on to complain about something about the Knicks, and somehow that was brought to a student asking about a random fire being started a few towns over. The fire destroyed all the local businesses.

That got Ajax's attention.

Her teacher pulled up the news to see the main street of the tower on fire. Every building was in flames as firemen were trying to put them all out. Fire Trucks from different counties were there. According to the news anchor, everything was nearly burned to the ground beside two businesses. The cameras to all the buildings weren't working and they didn't see who could have done it and as of what they know at the moment, they don't know who would want to set half the town on fire.

Ajax sinks in her seat as memories play back, knowing how damaging fire can be. She dug out her sketchbook and her pencil. Her hand moved lightly against the paper, her full concentration being on her sketch in order to block out the news and whatever her teacher was saying about it. She didn't want to hear it anymore. It didn't affect her and that's the only thing she'd be concerned about.

"Ajax?" Ned's voice falls on deaf ears as Ajax continues sketching. "Hey, the bell rang." Ned raises his voice a little and waves a hand.

"Huh? What? Sorry." Ajax shakes her head, slamming her sketchbook shut.

"The bell rang." Ned chuckles. "You and Peter actually get work done?" He jokes as Ajax gathers her things.

"What?"

"Peter never pays attention and I always have to repeat myself."

"Oh." Ajax says, her shoulders dropping slightly. "I was just lost in thought, doesn't happen much actually."

"It's cool." Ned brushes it off as Ajax and him walk through the classroom together. "It's kind of nice to know you can talk though." Ned jokes.

"Funny." Ajax shakes her head, giving him a little laugh. "Only to you and Peter, now." Ned looks to her with questioning eyes making Ajax sigh. "I have to work with Peter and," The corner of her mouth tugs into an uncontrollable smile. "He's Peter. And you're cool, you understand that no one gives a shit about what Mr. Right was saying."

"Thanks." Ned holds his head high with Ajax calling him cool. "Cool is not a word people use to describe me."

"You're cool to me. I don't think that says much, but it's something." Ajax gives him a reassuring smile. "Well, I've got pre-calc so I'll see ya later." Ajax says before heading off in the opposite direction.

Ajax pays attention in pre-calc, far more attention than in her english class. This teacher actually taught what they were supposed to and there are no side-discussions about the fires that took place counties away. Ajax wasn't a math fan but she was good at it so she sat content until the end of class.

Her nerves spiked as she realized she'd be facing gym. She hadn't thought it out. Questions were sure to stir if she took her hoodie off. So, she took a day.

When Ajax reached the girls' locker room, she told her teacher she needed the class period to catch up on homework. Her teacher eyed her with suspicion knowing Ajax was anything but a procrastinator but nodded, explaining she'd be getting a zero for the day. The one zero wouldn't hurt her grade and she knew it. So, she walked to the library and opened her sketchbook, using the period to finish her drawing.

Before Ajax knew it, the class was ending and she was off to physics, one of her favorite classes. The class went by without a hitch and flew by. Now, she was making her way to the lunchroom with her hands starting to sweat with nerves. She'd never sat with people at lunch, not since she came to Midtown freshman year. It'd be weird to be sitting with people and conversating. It was nerve-racking but also exciting.

Ajax spotted Ned, Gwen, and Peter already seated and eating their lunches. She walks over and sits beside Gwen and in front of Ned, Peter in front of Gwen. It was a slightly different view for Ajax which just made her more nervous. Her back was no longer against a wall so anyone could come up from behind her without any warning. She knows it's stupid but paranoia isn't always logical.

"H-hey." Peter says, a timid smile playing at his lips.

"Hey," Ajax gives the same smile as Ned nods, his smile confident.

"Wh-where, uh, you weren't in gym." Peter states.

He noticed she wasn't around and Ned said she was fine in english. Peter found himself worrying as to why she wouldn't be in that class. As far as he knew, she didn't ditch. She wasn't late, to his knowledge anyway. Ajax was what seemed to be a perfect student. Something told him there was something wrong and the only thing he could do was complain to Ned about it while Ned held his feet for sit-ups.

"Uh," Ajax's eyes widen, surprised Peter even noticed her missing. "Uh, y-yeah. Uh, just, I wasn't really, wasn't really feeling gym." Ajax shakes her head as she digs through her bag for a little baggie of goldfish.

"Are you okay?" Peter's voice comes rushed.

"Yeah." Ajax gives him a soft laugh. "Still fine. Just, ya know, didn't feel like doing sit-ups."

Peter's stare lingers on her, the feeling in the pit of his stomach not letting up. Something was off, something was wrong but he didn't want to call her a liar and he didn't want to intrude but he knew.

"Anyway," Gwen raises her brows and looks to Ajax, holding a sweet smile. "How's your sketch coming? You chose New York right?"

"Oh, yeah." Ajax nods. "It's coming. It's kind of a hassle, ya know? How's Houston coming?"

"I hate it." Gwen rolls her eyes, both boys watching the girls interact without any nerves between the two. "There are so many straight lines! How is anyone supposed to get them all perfect?" Gwen laughs.

"Right?" Ajax agrees. "Buildings are so fucking hard. Even with a damn ruler, half my lines are crooked. And the windows!"

"Don't get me started!" Gwen continues to laugh with Ajax until they notice the boys staring at this with furrowed brows and agape jaws. "What?" Gwen asks.

"We have art together." Ajax states.

"Right." Ned says, looking to his plate.

"I-uh, I didn't know you guys had art together," Peter says.

"Yeah," Gwen shrugs, looking to her lunch tray. "You've been busy." Gwen's kind voice etches in ice.

Ajax looks to Ned for answers but he just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. The tension was building between the two and all it did was confuse Ajax. Her attention was always mostly on Peter, not really Ned or Gwen so she hadn't picked up on anything between the entire trio. But, by the looks of everything, she wished she had.

"So, uh, anyway," Ajax raises her brows, sighing. "Still working after school?"

"Oh, yeah." Peter says, breaking eye contact with Gwen and going back to his lunch. "If-if you're okay with it."

"Of course." Ajax smiles, the mood shifting to ease.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Ned asks.

"World's Fair Hotel." Peter answers.

"Nice." He nods his head with approval. "Got the Monticello." Ned's voice goes bored.

"Thomas Jefferson." Ajax inputs, tossing a few goldfish into her mouth. Peter and Ned both look at her with raised brows. "I read." Ajax shrugs.

"Is there anything you don't read?" Peter asks, figuring there has to be something Ajax doesn't know a little about.

"Geology." Ajax answers plainly. She shifts in her seat with the word thanks to its relation to her father.

"Oh." Peter says, feeling a little embarrassed for asking.

"And the paper. I don't read the paper or the news article online." Ajax says quickly.

"What?" Ned chuckles.

"Yeah," She shrugs one shoulder. "I just don't. It's depressing."

Just as Ned was about to counter her statement, Flash came strolling up to them, his hands pressing against the table beside Ajax. "Well, looks like Penis Parker trapped another girl into sitting with him. How'd you do it?"

Ajax was ready to set Flash on fire. She balled her fists and clenched her jaw, questioning mentally what Flash's big issue was with Peter. Flash's hatred, while understandable to an extent, was tiring and needed to be stopped. Someone needed to put him in his place.

"We're friends." Peter answers, his words defensive.

"I don't get who'd want to be friends with you. Why?" Flash's attention turns to Ajax who was glaring at Flash.

"We're juniors." Ajax stands from the table, her eyes meeting his, matching Flash's stance. "So, why don't you fuck off with your Penis Parker routine. It's not funny."

Flash lets out a scoff as his friends start snickering from behind him. "Gotta have some freak defend you now," Flash pauses as he looks to Ajax and back to Peter, taunting Ajax. "Penis Parker."

"Hey, what's that?" Ajax explains as she points behind Flash making the three boys and Gwen all look in that direction and within a split second with a gust of wind, Flash was planted on the floor like he was the day before.

"What the hell?" He asks, the wind nearly being knocked out of him.

"Karma hits you quick." Ajax snickers as she sits back down, Peter and Ned staring at her with utter confusion.

"I slipped!" Flash yells as he gets back to his feet.

"Still karma." Ajax mumbles, going back her goldfish.

Flash mumbles something before he walks over to his friends who were again laughing at his clumsiness. Once Flash was out of sight, Ajax noticed Peter, Gwen, and Ned still staring at her.

"What?" She questions.

"What was that?" Ned asks, almost demanding an answer.

"What was what?" Ajax asks innocently.

"You pointed to something?" Peter says.

"Thought I saw something." She shrugs and looks to the table.

"Like what?" Gwen huffs.

"Looked like there was gonna be a fight."

Peter, Gwen, and Ned look at each other, completely lost but deciding it must have been nothing. The rest of their lunch period was Ned mostly asking Ajax questions. Ajax saying she's gone her entire life without seeing Harry Potter immediately freaked all three of them out and demanding she watch them. Ajax laughed and Peter blushed before offering his place for them to watch the films over the weekend. It was ballsy for him and even Ned was staring at him in shock when he offered, but something about Ajax gave Peter a little more confidence. With a simple nod, not wanting to sound over enthused, Ajax agreed without hesitation.

Lunch ended and Peter and Ajax walked together to their history class. Mrs. Bing notices Ajax smiling with Peter as she walks in and smiles at her. Ajax returns the smile and goes right back to conversating with Peter. This time, Peter joins Ajax in the back of the class, saying that if they were to work on their project, he wouldn't have to move if he just moved his seat next to her then. Of course, it was just an excuse. He just wanted to be close to her.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Bing had another assignment with another lesson so the two were unable to work on their project together in class but that didn't stop them from stealing glances every now again. Ajax always smirked with tinted cheeks while Peter quickly turned away with glowing cheeks. The two had opposite reactions but that's part of what made them so intrigued.

"Notes?" Ajax offers Peter her pink spiral once the class was over.

"Thanks." Peter said, gently taking the notebook from her hands. "Is-is there a quiz today?"

"Nope." Ajax shakes her head with confidence. "All good."

"You have to tell me." Peter urges as they finish gathering their things and head for the door.

"Peter, it's a secret." Ajax giggles as they enter the crowded hallway.

"Who am I gonna tell?" Peter counters.

"Ned and Gwen." Ajax retorts, amusement in the name. "Okay." She sighs. "I'll tell you, but," Peter hangs onto every word as Ajax pauses for a few seconds. "You have to try and figure it out first."

"What?" Peter's brows furrows, Ajax not making a bit of sense.

She chuckles before continuing. "Pay attention to her and I'll let you know in gym if we're having a quiz. You have to try first; I'm not just gonna tell you."

"So, sh-she has a tell?"

"Uh-huh. A few of them but you gotta try and figure them out."

"What if I do?" Peter quirks a brow as they reach his classroom.

"Uhh, okay," Ajax holds her head up high. "I will do the powerpoint presentation but if you don't get it, then you have to do it."

The corner of Peter's mouth tugs up with the shyest smile. "Deal."

Ajax nods, her heart pounding as hard as it possibly could. "I'll see you in Mythology then, Peter Parker." Ajax turns on her heels and bites her lip, heading to her art class.

Ajax found herself taking a seat beside Gwen in their art class. The girls were right back to talking like they did at lunch, not skipping a beat. Gwen was kind and easy-going making it obvious to see how she got along with Ned and Peter. Both boys just the same, only Ned more sarcastic and Peter twitchy. Regardless, Ajax liked talking to Gwen and brushed off everything she was told to do, everything she was told would be a bad idea. Teenage rebellion at its finest.

"So, just out of curiosity, is everything okay with you and Peter?" Ajax asks as she touches some of her lines.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. He's just always really busy with the internship." Gwen says, resting her pencil beside her yellow sketchbook.

"He has an internship?" Ajax looks to Gwen with quizzical eyes.

"Yeah, with Mr. Stark. Figured he'd have told you. It's all he ever talks about most the time." Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Like, Tony Stark?" Ajax scrunches her faces, not caring at all why she originally asked about Gwen and Peter.

"Yeah," Gwen nods.

"Do you know what he does for T-Mr. Stark?"

"Not really. I think he runs errands or something." Gwen shrugs and shifts in her seat.

Sensing Gwen becoming uncomfortable, Ajax doesn't push for more answers. "Do you want me to knock some sense into him after school?" A sly grin comes to Ajax's face with the question.

"No," Gwen giggles. "It's fine. Thanks though."

"Of course."

Art came and went, as did Homeroom. Homeroom simply consisted of Ned switching his seat and sitting beside Ajax, the pair now finding common ground in their interest with computers. Her passion laid in the arts but she was quite fond of tech. By the end of homeroom, she'd felt she was becoming a real part the trio and to them, she was.

Mythology came by and Peter returned Ajax's notes when he strolled in. "I, uh, still gotta watch her, right?"

"Mhm." Ajax hums.

"That's it?"

"Yep." She gives off a soft giggle as Peter seems confused.

"I-uh, I'll totally figure it out."

"We'll see." Ajax holds her giggle in as she bites her lip.

The bell right after and Peter went to his assigned seat on the opposite side of the room. This class period, Peter paid close attention to the teacher, the way she walked, talked, even how she held the pen to the Promethean board. The boy had never paid so much attention, well, to a teacher anyway.

Ajax only stutters around him besides a few 'uh's to other people. He noticed at lunch. Even if something hurt, she forced a smile and she shrugged with just her left shoulder. He knew he gripped her too hard when she almost fell. She did the same shoulder shrug the day before when asking about her side. Peter could pay attention if he was interested.

The class went on and the teacher talked about another mythological creature, Peter and Ajax giving the teacher their undivided attention. Ajax only looked away from the board once when she caught a glimpse of Peter taking his own notes. It was the most he'd paid attention all year and she couldn't help but smile. He was adorable when he was focused and trying. But, then again, Peter was always adorable.

The class came to an end Peter left with Ajax yet again, triple checking they'd be hanging out and working on their project after school.

"Same spot?" Peter asked.

"Yep." Ajax nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"O-okay." Peter grinned ear to ear. "I'll see you."

"Okay." Ajax chuckles as she watches Peter just barely dodge the doorframe.

"I-I uh, missed it this time." Peter points at the frame with his thumb.

"Good job." Ajax says, trying her hardest to bite back her laugh before walking off.

The final class came and went as it did the day prior and Ajax found herself leaning against the same spot she did the day before, sending her uncle another text to remind him she wouldn't be home until later that night.

Peter's shadow cast over Ajax, his timid smile showing when she looked to him.

"How, uh, how was your class?" Ajax asks as they start walking, her handing him one of her earbuds as ISSUES played through.

"I-it was, uh, yeah pretty good." Peter shrugged, not exactly remembering much of his class.

"Good, good." Ajax says.

"So, uh, you're sure there'll be a quiz by Friday?" Peter quirks a brow.

"Oh, yeah." Ajax nods quickly. "We're gonna fly by Scottish mythology so we'll have lots of quizzes. Why?"

"Just, uh, well, uh, our bet kind of only works if there's a quiz by Friday." Peter rubs the back of his neck as his words come out broken.

"Don't worry," Ajax starts to reassure, "There'll be a quiz and if not we'll just have to take turns presenting."

The pair continue their walk with smiles and red cheeks. It was an odd feeling for the both of them, not bad but odd. They both felt completely connected to each other after a day. That's insane and something only heard of in books and movies but here they were, walking in sync in complete and total comfort.

The baggage Ajax was carrying didn't matter, not to the point where she wanted to air her dirty laundry, but enough to where she didn't need her guard up. And she always had it up. Peter on the other hand, his stutter wasn't nearly as bad as it was, still there but it got better the more he talked to her. Ajax made it easy. Peter didn't feel the need to bullshit her and lie like he did with everyone. She accepted his answers as he did hers. Simple. Easy. Comfortable. Non-Judgemental.

When they arrived at Peter's apartment, May greeted the both of them happily, just as she did the day prior and offering them a snack and something to drink. This time, the both of them taking up her offer. Peter grabs a bag of Doritos and two water bottles for them before they went into his room.

Ajax turned on her laptop and pulled out her textbook as Peter handed her a water. He sat in front of her, the red bag being tugged open and rested between them. She handed Peter her phone and allowed him to pick the music to which he chose one of the charts playlists and let music fill the air.

An hour passed before they decided a break was needed, both just wanting a break so they wouldn't finish their project any quicker than need be. 

"So, you know Tony Stark?" Ajax asks as she takes her hoodie off.

The question had been eating at Ajax since Gwen told her about the Stark Internship and now was as good a time as ever to ask him. But, Peter barely heard the question when his attention was pulled to her bare forearm where a blistering burn covered her skin.

"What, what..." Peter's voice is quiet before he finds his voice. "What'd you do?"

"Huh?" Ajax quirks a brow and follows his stare. "Shit." She mumbles, rolling her eyes, dropping her question.

In the comfort of Peter, the lingering pain of her arm seemed to have melted away and she forgot about the healing injury, the entire reason she took a day off from gym. She didn't give a shit about what the girls would think or any of the other guys. Her concern was fully set on Peter. What if he saw it? Would he believe her? Would he think she's lost her mind? The very last thing she wanted to do was screw up what could be her first friendship since entering high school, no matter the dangers.

"You should have that bandaged or something." Peter moves closer to her and looks closer at her arm, almost grabbing it without thinking.

Ajax pulled her hand away and went for her hoodie but Peter's hand found it first, a brow raised with curiosity and concern. "It's nothing, Peter." Ajax sighs.

"Half of your forearm is burned." Peter states.

"Yeah, I know." She shrugs, wanting more than anything to throw her hoodie back over her head and crawl into a ball.

"Come on, we have to get it bandaged. It's gonna get infected." Peter doesn't stutter once as his main concern was on her burn and how it even happened. The more he thought about as he walked Ajax to his bathroom, the more he started questioning how she didn't seem to be any form of pain. "What happened?"

Ajax sighs as she rests her hands on the bathroom counter going to push up and sit up, minding her left arm but she didn't get enough height with her first attempt. Peter stopped looking through the bottom cabinet and moved over to her, his hands hovering her waist while she jumped again, him just there to make sure she didn't fall. Their breath becoming hitched in their throats with their close proximity. Peter stood between her legs, leaving them only inches apart. Ajax smelled of coffee and honey while Peter smelled of peppermint and deodorant.The two found each other ridiculously intoxicating and not wanting to move.

"Uh," Ajax stumbles, her heart racing in her ears. "Uh, I just, I," She swallows and shakes her head, her fingers gripping the edge of the counter. "Hi."

"Right." Peter takes a shaky breath and moves back to the counter, both of them able to breathe again, neither knowing feeling so breathless could feel so good.

"Um, right, yeah." Ajax closes her eyes for a second, releasing her grip with white knuckles. "You're gonna think I'm weird."

Peter looks up to her as he pulls out some of the bandaging. "No," He shakes his head. "I-I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Peter says as he stands up.

"Sometimes, when I can't sleep, I work on stuff in my room and I was trying some new art with fire and well, oops."

Peter eyed her with suspicion as he started running cool water. "Art?" He winced with the word. "That's what causes that?"

"Well," Ajax rolled her eyes. "Not the art itself. Fire did it." Ajax muses but Peter didn't find it funny. "So, you take fire, ya know like a lighter or whatever, and you use gunpowder-"

"You have gunpowder in your house for art?"

"Yes? See! I told you'd think I was weird!" Ajax groans as she puts her arm underneath the faucet.

"No, no, no, no." Peter says quickly. "I-I-I don't. Really." Peter defends and he helps make sure the water cleans the burn.

"You totally do." Ajax's voice grows defeated.

"Really, I don't. What were you saying?" Peter asks in attempt to reassure her.

"Just, you put it kind of in a landscape and it's just the use of the burn with negative space that creates an image and I got the powder off the canvas and it started a little fire and when I went to put it out, I got burned." Ajax hangs her head with her words as Peter hands her a soft towel to dry the burn,

"It sounds cool, if you didn't burn yourself." Peter forces a smile.

"It is." Ajax shrugs as Peter moves onto the bandages.

"It-it uh doesn't hurt?"

"Not really. Stings, I guess but that's about it." Ajax takes the bandage wrapping.

"Uh, can, can you please be careful?" Peter asks softly, the white bandage starting to hug Ajax's pale skin.

"I'm careful." Ajax defends. "It was an accident."

Peter shrugs as Ajax finishes wrapping her arm. "I know but, uh," Peter pauses as he licks his bottom lip, his eyes darting from Ajax's crystal blue eyes. "It, it sucks seeing you hurt."

"You're a good person, Peter Parker." Ajax gives him a grateful smile before hopping down but Peter stands in front of the door, his head tilted slightly to the side with raised brows. "What?" Ajax asks.

"Promise you'll be careful." Peter says, his eyes pleading.

"Promise." Ajax shrugs without hesitation.

She wasn't lying. She was going to be as careful as possible but only because Peter asked her to. The truth was that she didn't care about herself anymore but she cares about what Peter thought of her so, she'd be careful for him. 

"I promise I'll be careful if you promise to be careful, too." Ajax says, noticing a small bruise just above his elbow. It was hardly even visible but Ajax was already looking Peter over for anything she could use to turn the conversation onto him.

With a soft chuckle, Peter nodded. "I promise."


	4. Níðhöggr of Scandinavia

It was now the next morning. Peter and Ajax had studied and started typing up their report and he walked her home as usual. She fell asleep with the largest smile on her face, nothing else mattering. But, the smile was gone now, her phone nuzzled between her shoulder and her ear as she talked to Asshat.

"I need a note for gym."

"What for?" He asks.

"Let's not do this. You said call if I need something and I need a note for gym." Ajax says as she locates her shoes.

"Is something going on?" He asks.

"No." Ajax answers.

"Did you do something?"

"No."

"It's like talking to a brick wall." He mumbles. "Why do you need the note?"

Ajax groans as she stands from her bed and slides her backpack onto her shoulders. "Okay, yeah I did something but it's not what you think and I just need a note, alright? I'm asking for help and you said yourself that's the first step. I could hang up and say fuck it."

"I can't write you a note unless you tell me why."

"You always wanna butt in and help and now that I'm asking, you don't want to?" Ajax retorts as she heads to her kitchen.

"Listen," His voice grows stern with the demanding word. "I'm not just going to write you notes-"

"Oh my god." Ajax cuts him off with a groan. "I burned myself and Peter saw it and it's gonna look real fucking weird if I show up to gym today and it looks a hundred times better than it should, right? So unless you wanna start explaining to him why I go from blistering to-"

"How the hell did you burn yourself?"

"Art." She answers shortly, grabbing the large container of goldfish and a plastic baggie.

"Art? Seriously?" His voice laces with accusations.

"Yeah, but not like you'd give a shit about it. Look it up. You use gunpowder or smoke."

He sighs on the other end of the phone, fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I'll pick you up."

"Uh, no? People are gonna see. I don't need them knowing I know you, alright? Bad enough to teachers and office know." Ajax rolls her eyes as she finishes pouring the goldfish into the bag.

"Why are you so difficult?" The question was rhetorical but Ajax had to answer.

"I'm a teenager. It's what I do. It's basically in my job description. And you're not exactly the easiest person to get along with either. So," She grabs her keys from her pocket and heads for the door. "what's your excuse?"

"I'll get it dropped off at the office."

"Thanks." She responds before hanging the phone up and exiting her home, locking the door behind her.

Ajax's original plan was ditch out on gym one day and then dress the rest of the week. She knew her arm would heal far quicker than it should and it wouldn't draw hardly any attention but, then she just had to take off her hoodie. Peter would be watching, making sure she was okay. Barely knowing him, Ajax already knew he was hoverer. For once, she was grateful to have Asshat.

Ajax gets to school and follows her routine. She goes to her locker, ditches a few of her things and then makes her way to the hall for english. On her way, she spots Ned, Gwen, and Peter by Ned's locker just as they were the day before. They notice her and smile, allowing Ajax to feel welcomed to talk to them before getting to class.

"Hey." Ned greets while Gwen sends a kind smile.

"Hey." Ajax smiles. "Hey, Peter."

"Uh, hey." Peter gives her a timid smile with soft eyes.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Not wanting to deal with Mr. Right's rants." Ned jokes.

"Honestly." Ajax rolls her eyes. "Think we'll get lucky and have a sub?"

"Doubtful."

"He isn't that bad." Peter says.

Ajax and Ned quirk their brows before nodding.

"Dude, he's horrible." Ned scoffs. "But, I should probably head that way." Ned looks to Peter, the softest smirk resting on his face. "See you there," Ned's smirk turns to a kind smile as he shuts his locker. "C'mon, Gwen." Ned gestures for Gwen to follow and the hesitation is evident in the wrinkles across her forehead but she follows anyway, leaving Peter and Ajax to themselves.

"What's that about?" Ajax asks, pointing her thumb over her shoulder to Gwen and Ned.

"No idea." Peter shakes his head.

Silence consumes Ajax and Peter. They were fine the night before but it felt a bit awkward. There was a sense that he had a million questions, and he did, but he didn't know how to ask a single one. He feared of overstepping and it was becoming evident in the growing silence. Ajax, on the other hand, knew the answer to the main question she wanted to ask but that wasn't something she was going to deal with at school.

"Uh, I should probably head that way with Ned." Ajax glances to her feet and back to Peter.

Peter shakes his head, "Uh, is, is your arm okay?"

"Yeah." Ajax nods, glancing to her left arm and back to Peter's caramel eyes.

"I, yeah, I just wanted to make sure." Peter gives a timid smile.

"Thanks, Peter." Ajax blushes and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

Peter watches the movement and realizes she always does it whenever he says something nice or thanks him or does something kind. This is what she meant by paying attention. Looking at people's mannerisms and figuring them out that way, that's how she knows about the quizzes. It's so much more than just a tell. But, what Ajax doesn't know, is that Peter knew how to do it already. He's not some socialite that talks to people and gets to know them. He watches, observes, mental notes them to figure them out. Peter was just always too focused on Spider-Man or someone else to actually be worrying about teachers..

He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "You don't have to thank me."

"Yeah," She takes in a deep breath as she bites her bottom lip. "I do." She squints her eyes as the corner of her mouth tugs up. "I do have to, uh, ya know, go or I'll be late." She chuckles softly.

"Right, right, sorry. I was just checking." Peter nods and allows Ajax to head off, but not before a few seconds of silence between the two, this time, comfortable.

Once Ajax was seated in her normal seat in English, Ned flashed her a cheerful smile. She couldn't help but wonder how he seemed so happy this early in the morning. Even Peter looked completely exhausted and Ajax was ready to pass out right then and there.

"Hey." Ned greets.

"Hey." Ajax smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Ajax asks bluntly.

"Sure." Ned shrugs, turning to face Ajax as the bell rings.

"Peter has an internship with Tony Stark?"

Ned furrows his brows. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, he's had it awhile now. Why?" Ned's eyes squint with the counter.

"Gwen mentioned it. Seems weird is all." Ajax shrugs as she passes her homework to the front.

"What do you mean?"

"He's twitchy and stuttery and kind of seems like a nervous wreck. He comes to school covered in bruises half the time. Not saying he's lying, just think it's weird and now, he can study with me after school but he can't make time for Gwen? Like, am I missing something?"

Ajax has been observing him from afar but he never seemed this bad. And, if she were honest, if Peter were an intern for the Tony Stark, there's no way he could be a nervous wreck all the time. That meant he was lying or it was her. Unless, of course, she was missing a bigger piece of the puzzle. Nonetheless, she was going to figure it out.

Ned chews on his lip. "Nope. That's just Peter." He shrugs with a rough sigh. "He's got stuff going on; the internship makes him a bit weird is all."

"What? Stark putting him through some shit or something?" Ajax quipped.

"Actually," Ned starts. "Kind of, yeah."

Ajax stares Ned over, furrowed brows and confused eyes. "Sorry," She shakes her head. "Not trying to give you the third degree. I just don't want to come in the middle of a friendship or whatever is going on between them."

Ned chuckles with the apology. "You're not and they're friends. I would know." Ned scoffs.

"Okay." Ajax chuckles before turning her attention to the front of the class.

The class went by, this time their teacher mostly focused on A Tale Of Two Cities, the book they were actually supposed to be reading. Ajax hated the book personally but she was happy that she was at least learning something.

Gym rolled around and Ajax found herself being brought to the office in the locker room. The note had been dropped off and it excused her the entire week. All the note said was that it was a personal issue and the school just accepted it because of Asshat. Ajax was off to the library the second her teacher stopped talking.

However, that left Peter. While in the gymnasium, Peter scanned students and noticed Ajax was again not there. He sighed and knew it was because of her burn. Ned, on the other hand, didn't know and decided to question on if Peter knew why she was suddenly bailing on gym, even him knowing it was out of character.

"Why do you think I would know?" Peter asks as he tosses basketballs into the hoop.

"You talk to her, don't you?" Ned rolls his eyes, missing his shot.

"Yeah, but, but why does that mean I'd know?"

"I was just asking." Ned shrugs, turned off by Peter's defensive tone.

"She probably just has a lot of schoolwork or something and is using gym to catch up." Peter suggests, bringing his tone back down as he makes a basket.

"She had a note." Gwen states as she walks up to the boys, standing behind the basket to catch the balls.

"Really?" Peter asks.

"Uh, yeah?" Gwen shrugs. "Why're you surprised?"

"N-no reason." Peter brushes it off, Ned rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you're right then, dude. Maybe Ajax has school work and she got her parents to write her a note."

Peter's mouth went dry with the mention of her parents. He left out that detail when talking about her to Ned. He felt as though it wasn't his place to share. Ajax didn't say anything besides that about her home and while they talked for hours, she never mentioned anything about her uncle. Peter was sometimes dense and absolutely horrendous at taking hints but even he knew it wouldn't be the best idea to bring up any of her personal life; even with his best friends that wouldn't tell a soul.

"Yeah, yeah, probably." Peter tosses a basketball and it goes into the hoop, Gwen stepping forward and tossing it back to him.

Gym came to an end and Peter, Ned, and Gwen were making their way to the lunchroom together as they did every other day. The three of them stood in line and got their lunches before taking their usual seats. That's when Peter saw Ajax again.

She was just as pretty as she was before first hour. She looked cheery, happy, basically like the sun might as well had been revolving around her instead of her revolving around it. Extraordinary, truly, her getting Peter to block out everything around him by just walking into a room and not even realizing it.

She reached the table, sitting right beside Gwen as she pulled out her usual bag of goldfish with a water.

"Hey." She greets the table, but only really looks at Peter, the gold specks being extra prominent today; only making her heart skip a beat.

"Ho-how was class?" Peter asks.

"Good, finished up my drawing so hey." Ajax shrugs.

"Is that what you were doing during gym?" Ned questions.

"Yeah, working on some stuff for colleges already so I got my uncle to write me a note saying I hurt my ankle or whatever." Ajax lies once more but her voice holds steady and everyone takes her word, besides Peter but he stays quiet for obvious reasons.

"Were you working on the skyline?" Gwen questions, her brows knitted together.

"Oh, no." Ajax shakes her head. "That can wait for class when I'm forced into doing it." The girls laugh simultaneously.

"What were you drawing?" Peter now takes his turn to ask the question.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ajax muses as she pulls out her sketchbook.

Ajax happily shows off her work but only when it's finished. Normally, she's not nervous because she knows it's good. She can draw her ass off and she knows it but showing Peter even her finished work was found to be a bit nerve-wracking. Peter didn't know art, he knew computers but to Ajax, he could still judge and hate it.

Art, it speaks for itself but it always speaks more about the artist themselves than anyone else. Everyone interrupts art differently but the artist, it's their vision, the most important one, sometimes even a sacred one and Ajax was more than aware of it. So, what if Peter saw the same thing she did?

She opened her sketchbook to reveal a black and grey Níðhöggr of Scandinavia. Peter looked it over as Ned leaned over to take a look for himself. The dragon had its teeth showing, ready to start coming after anything that came near. The World Tree sat in the background, almost completely overshadowed by the detailed work in the dragon.

"Badass." Ned says, a large smile covering his face as he nods to Ajax with approval.

Ajax nods, giving him a sincere smile but moving her stare right back to Peter, waiting for him to say anything. Does he get it? Was he even paying attention that day when they learned about Norse mythology? Part of Ajax wanted to punch herself for even showing him. Of course, he got it and she hated that. But, then again, what if he did get it? What if he gets it and he'll be her open ear? Endless possibilities all behind a dragon and a tree.

"Thi-this is really cool." Peter says, his eyes just barely glancing at Ajax before his stare goes back to the artwork, his fingers wanting to brush over the lines. "I-I mean you're, you're really talented."

It was true. Peter genuinely liked the art piece. It was blatantly obvious Ajax put a lot of time and effort into it, she put herself into it and it was in every single stroke of the pencil. However, this was the second piece of art she'd shown him and the first was a fire tornado and now a dark dragon. She had a thing for things that cause disasters, why? That wasn't a question he was going to ask, however, not yet.

"I really like it." Peter gives Ajax a cornered smile before sliding her sketchbook to Gwen.

A wave of relief floods over Ajax. "Thanks." She blushes as she looks to the table.

"Damn," Gwen says. "It's like it's gonna jump off the page. This is for college?" Gwen pulls her eyes from the drawing to look to Ajax.

"Yeah," Ajax nods, not really sure why she's even sending in stuff for college already.

"So, you want to be an artist?" Gwen asks before Peter could.

Ajax licks her lips, looking to Peter before turning her attention back to Gwen. "Nah, network and security is kinda my thing."

"Any school in mind?" Ned asks, dipping his chicken strip in his mashed potatoes.

Ajax is silent for a few seconds, locking eyes with Peter. Another lie. "MIT. Always been the dream school. The artwork is just for backups." Despite her distaste for talking about herself, Ajax knew it'd look weird if she completely dodged their questions all the time; it was simply easier to lie.

With that, the rest of lunch passed by with ease and the group found themselves falling back into their daily routine. In history, they weren't to work in partners yet again, both Ajax and Peter finding themselves disappointed they'd have to pay attention in class instead of spending the class period with each other. But, before either of them knew it, they were sitting in mythology and the bell was ringing for the end of the day.

Peter met Ajax at the steps and this time, she allowed him to pick what they listened to but Peter turned on Ajax's recently played, not wanting to mess with their routine of listening to her music. This time, May ordered Thai food for everyone and Ajax still enjoyed her meal. It was better than the usual microwavable soups and pastas, not to mention she'd never had Thai before.

After dinner, as the new normal, Peter walked Ajax home, his spidey suit covered by his clothing. The walk consisted of their normal conversation and music humming just above the rumble of car engines that would occasionally pass. Before they could say their goodbyes, however, Ajax took this as her chance to ask about Tony, assuming she wouldn't be cut off this time.

"Hey, so, you know Tony Stark?" Ajax quirks a brow as her hands are dug deep into her pockets.

"Uh, what makes you think that?" Peter questions, his heart picking up and him shifting his gaze to her apartment complex behind her.

"Gwen and Ned." Ajax narrows her eyes, confused why working alongside Tony would be something he wouldn't be too open to talking about. Most people, teenagers at Midtown, love the idea of Tony. They'd kill for an internship but Peter is standing in front of Ajax less than enthused.

"Oh, well, yeah." Peter shrugs one shoulder. "I've got an internship."

"What do you do?" Ajax watches Peter shift in his shoes, a clear tell he was thinking of anything to either drop the conversation or avoid the actual question.

"Ya know, intern stuff. Run errands."

"Doesn't he have people to do that for him?"

Peter chews his bottom lip, hating that he had to lie. "Yeah, but I do it, too. There's multiple people. Why?"

"Just weird. He's a billionaire. Why is he having a teenager intern?" Ajax crosses her arms, not buying a word that comes from Peter's mouth. She knew better but Peter had no idea. "It's not that I don't think you're not smart enough or capable or anything, it just seems a bit weird."

"I don't know." Peter shrugs, looking to the ground as his voice goes a little deeper. "He tells me to do stuff for him and I do it."

"You know," Ajax sighs. "If there's something going on, you can tell me. I mean." She scoffs. "Who am I gonna tell?"

"There's nothing to tell." Peter raises his eyebrows with the soft shake of his head.

"Okay," Ajax nods, her face softening. "Well," She gives him a kind smile, dropping the questions. "I've gotta head inside. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Peter nods, smiling.

"Bye, Peter." Ajax takes a few steps off the sidewalk. "Peter Parker." She smirks before looking both ways and crossing the street leaving Peter half confused and half paranoid.

She was onto him. He knew it but didn't know how. Gwen didn't know he was Spider-Man and he knew Ned would never tell anyone. Based on how secretive Ajax was about her home life, she wouldn't badger anyone if they told her to drop it. She was persistent but not a bother and Ned isn't someone who just budges. Not to mention, if Ajax mentioned anything, Ned would have told Peter. And yet, Peter knew Ajax was onto his internship. He just didn't understand how.

Peter followed his usual 'friendly neighborhood Spider-Man' routine before making his way back towards Ajax's building, just as he did every other day to retrieve his discarded clothing. This time was a little different, however.

He kneeled on the roof of the building, taking notice in the light shining from ajax's room, her curtains tugged open. Who Peter presumed to be her uncle, was hovering over her, yelling with a red face, Ajax glaring with closed fists as if she were ready to swing.

"Peter, it's not right to spy." Karen says in Peter's ear.

"I'm not spying." Peter insists. "I'm just checking on her."

"Shouldn't you call her to tell her?" Karen offers.

"No, no," Peter squints to get a better look inside of Ajax's room. "She's busy."

"Peter, maybe you should go home."

"I can't just leave." Peter defends, watching the argument unfold but not hearing a bit of it.

"May is going to be worried if you stay, Peter."

"She'll understand." Peter shrugs and just as he does, Ajax moves to her window, her face full of rage and touches of fear before she rips the curtains closed. Peter sighs as he drops his head. "Fine." He says before removing his mask.

He slides his clothes over his suit and stuffs his mask in his pocket before climbing down from the building and heading home, Ajax on his mind the entire way as usual but this time his heart falling worried. Of course, he didn't know the context of the argument and everyone argues. He gets along well with May but they still argue now and again but something didn't sit right with Peter over what he saw. Maybe it was the look Ajax held or maybe it was the look her uncle had, his face contorted with disgust and his eyes bloodshot. He looked a mess where Ajax looked...she looked a bit hopeless behind the fury. Of everything, Peter wouldn't expect to see that one emotion. So, he did what a friend does. He got home, said his goodnight to May, and laid his bed, the phone pressed to his ear.

"Hello?" Ajax's voice rings through Peter's ears.

"He-hey." Peter says.

"Is everything okay?" She asks, her voice holding concern.

"Oh, yeah yeah." Peter says quickly. "Uh," He stutters, realizing he didn't have a reason to call.

He couldn't tell her he saw her fighting with her uncle. First of all, he would sound like a stalker and second, that would lead to him either having to lie about Spider-Man or telling her, both of which he didn't want to do so, he said the first thing that came to his head. "Just, I, uh, had a question."

"Okay," Ajax chuckles as she found herself leaning against the wall to her fire escape, an open bottle of green apple Smirnoff sitting beside her.

"Uh, why-why do you draw disastrous things?" Peter asks hesitantly before immediately not letting her answer. "I-I mean, the tornado and dragon and stuff. Was that wrong to ask?"

Ajax sighs but gives him a soft laugh, her closing her eyes. "It's okay." She looks below her where a car speeds by and she questions why it would matter if she told Peter that one thing.

"I'm sorry." Peter says.

"Do you ever feel like you're surrounded by disaster? Like, maybe not literally but metaphorically?" Ajax takes a sip from the bottle with the question.

"Sometimes, yeah." Peter finds himself resting an arm behind his head as he tries to get comfortable to fully listen to what Ajax was going to say.

"You do?" She questions, her voice louder than usual.

"Uh, well, yeah," Peter shrugs.

"Do," Ajax pauses, biting her lip but finding herself desperate to have someone to listen. "Do you ever think it's your fault even if you know it's not?"

"Yeah," Peter furrows his brows feeling a pang in his heart.

He was Spider-Man, of course he was surrounded by disaster, metaphorically and literally. They were his fault sometimes even and the stuff he couldn't stop for one reason or another, he found himself blaming himself for. But, what the hell could Ajax feel guilty about?

"Really?" Ajax voices lifts with hope, someone gets it.

"Uh, yeah. It's uh, yeah."

"Can I ask why?"

"Well," Peter sighs, chewing the inside of his lip. "I was out late and my uncle was, uh, he went looking for me. If I was home, he, well," Peter stammers as he shakes his head. "He would have been home but he wasn't so he was wrong place wrong time."

"I'm really sorry, Peter." Ajax's voice falls quiet, realizing not only was Peter parentless like her but he really didn't have anyone besides May. He held some of the same guilt she did.

"It's okay." Peter mumbles, not wanting to talk about his Uncle Ben. "What about you?" Peter questions.

"I don't know." Ajax furrows her brows. "I think,I think that if, maybe, if I wasn't me, my dad would still be here and if maybe my dad were still here, everything would be different and my mom would be here and, I don't know. Just, it seems like bad things happen a lot."

In that moment of vulnerability, Peter wished more than anything he had climbed up her fire escape and knocked on her window. He wished he had done something because it was clear the only reason she was talking is because her argument with her uncle sparked her thoughts. She needed someone to confide in and her uncle was not that person. Peter had May. He had Ned. Ajax, she had no one, not to her anyway and not that Peter knew of.

"Yikes," Ajax says. "That got a bit dark, sorry." ajax shakes her head with a soft cough. "I guess that's why I draw disaster, they're fascinating."

"Uh, I, I know that we haven't been friends even a week, but, you-you can talk to me...if you want."

Ajax's heart fills with gratitude. Peter was too kind and she knew it. "Thank you, Peter."

"You-"

"Don't have to thank you." Ajax laughs, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," Peter chuckles, his cheeks turning bright red. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ajax answers, the lingering argument held with her uncle weighing on her but her answer felt genuine. Peter helped. His voice helped and the little chuckles felt like heart throbbing guitar riffs in her favorite song so yeah, she was okay.

"Okay." Peter says, him not really wanting to end the conversation.

"Hey, Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay on the phone with me for a little while? I know we have school and stuff...but, uh," She shakes her head. "I like talking to you."

"You do?" Peter asks, his heart now soaring with her words.

"Yeah, you're different from other people."

"Okay." Peter answer, the largest smile splitting his face. "So," Peter thinks of something far lighter to talk about. "Are you ready to watch Harry Potter? Because you have to be ready, it's, it's like a big deal."

Ajax tosses her head back with laughter. Peter closed his eyes, only for a second, with the sound of her laugh, like a symphony being played in the Symphony Hall in Boston. God, was he falling.

"You are so lame, Peter Parker." Ajax says between laughing. "Will I be sorted into a house by the end?" Ajax muses and Peter can't help himself but play along.

"The cunning go to Slytherin. The wise to Ravenclaw. The loyal belong in Hufflepuff. The brave in Gryffindor." Peter says in a sing-song voice, Ajax finding him endlessly endearing despite her having no idea who or what he was quoting. "That's not really in the movies but yeah, you're gonna be sorted. Gwen makes everyone take the quiz."

"Which house?" Ajax laughs.

Peter thinks for a second. "Not telling you. I wanna know which one you like most first."

"I don't think that's how it works!"

"Yeah!" Peter exclaims. "Not Slytherin, not slytherin. Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!" Peter mimics the British accent flawlessly as he directly quotes the first film.

Ajax's jaw falls open and she immediately start laughing again. "Okay, you're a nerd."

"But you laughed." Peter bites his lip.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Ajax voice falls genuinely with adornment. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

With Ajax's words, Peter pulls the phone away from his head, looking at the screen with wide eyes as he hears Ajax laughing on the other end and then it hits him. "Why? Are you seducible?"

"Peter Parker, knows A Walk To Remember?"

"May's had me watch it a few times, yeah." Peter admits, so happy Ajax wasn't there to see just how red his face had grown

"You're..." Ajax starts, moving her stare to the sky where she wishes she could see the constellations decorating the sky. "You're incredible."


	5. Intuition

The next morning came around and Ajax's head was pounding while she rushed around her room, picking up broken glass from her uncle the night before. Peter and her talked for well over two hours, the longest she'd talked to anyone since her mom died. But, Peter did eventually grow tired and Ajax urged him to go bed, saying she would be off to bed, too.

She lied.

Instead of going to bed like she should have done, she continued her drinking. Of course, she felt okay after her conversation with Peter. He helped lift the weight from her shoulders, but, thoughts crept back and anger struck so, alcohol it was. Now, she was paying for it with a hangover and two hours of sleep.

As she was dumping the broken glass into the garbage, Ajax's phone started going off, cutting through the music she had playing through her ears. With a groan, she answered the call on her way to back to her room.

"I don't have time. What?" Ajax shut her door, quietly, careful not to wake up her uncle.

"You're supposed to be at school." Asshat says.

"Sometimes, people run late. That's a thing that happens, ya know, when you're not some big hot shot."

"Get ready. I'm picking you up."

"I can get to school my fucking self, thanks." Ajax grits her teeth as she stuffs the vodka bottle back underneath her bed.

"Apparently, not. You're late twice a week. I'm done. Get your shit together. We're on our way." With that, the line went dead.

Ajax punched her dresser in frustration, immediately regretting it as piercing pain shot through her knuckles. She bites her lip, biting back a yell, knowing all well that waking up her uncle, would be the end of her. With the pain, came a spinning and twisting nausea. Ajax made a quick run to her bathroom to throw up the rest of whatever was still sitting in her stomach.

She rests her back against the wall, her head following suit as she takes a deep breath. It was going to be a hell of a day. Sometimes, things are a little too much and Ajax wants the world to stop, just for a few minutes so she can breathe. So she won't hurt someone. So she can relax. Just, something but the world doesn't work that way. She's a teenager and she needed to get off the bathroom floor, brush her teeth, and grab her things, do what teenagers do. Normal teenagers.

She grabs her things after brushing her teeth for the second time that morning before heading out of the door, locking the doors. When she got to the front of the apartment complex, there was a jet black car waiting outside with two men standing side by side with crossed arms.

"Wow, feels like something out of Men In Black." Ajax quips as the door is opened for her. She throws her backpack inside before sliding in.

"I'm tired of calling your school and making up excuses for you. I'm tired of writing you notes for being late." Asshat says as he slides in beside her.

"So, stop." Ajax shrugs, putting her earbuds in her ears only for them to be yanked out. "Hey! What the fuck, Tony?"

"I get you're struggling. I get it, kid. I get it, I do. But, you don't have the right to flush your education away and-" He stops as he looks her over. "Are you hungover?"

Ajax scoffs. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"You've got to be fucking with me." Tony says as Happy pulls away from the curb.

"You're always hungover." Ajax tries to defend.

"No," He grits his teeth. "This is not about me and in case you forgot, I'm an adult. It's legal. Where the hell is Jared?"

"Upstairs sleeping, where else could he possibly be?"

He sighs as he takes off his sunglasses. "You two fought again last night, didn't you?"

"What's it matter?" Ajax shrugs, looking to her window.

"You need to come live with me. This was okay when he had his shit together but I'm guessing he doesn't anymore. You're slipping."

"Over my dead body." Ajax mumbles.

"You need help."

"Try and move me and I'll set you on fire."

Silence falls between the two as he comprehends exactly what's going on. "That really how you burned your arm?"

"Lost control of it. He pissed me off. He-he just wouldn't fuckin' stop!" Ajax slams her pounding head against the rest of the back seat. "Fuck." She closes her eyes as she rubs her head.

"Why were you messing with fire in the first place?"

"Sometimes, when I use it, I feel better. I really  _was_ working on art," She defends, locking eyes with him. "But, when I manipulate fire myself, it helps. You know that."

"What'd you to your hand?" He gestures towards the red knuckles of her right hand.

"Punched a dresser."

He lets out a soft sigh as he shakes his head. "What are you doing, kid?"

"Being a kid."

"No, you're not. You're acting like me. You really want that?"

"Dad always said I reminded him of you sometimes."

"That's not a good thing." Ajax shrugs with his words. "He hit you?"

"No." Ajax rolls her eyes as she faces him. "He yells a lot. Chill." Tony quirked a brow not believing her for a second. "You think he'd be breathing if he touched me?"

"Sometimes, I wonder." The car pulls up outside of the school with the words. "You take the day if you want and sleep off your hangover this time."

"Nah," Ajax scoffs. "I'd rather deal with the blinding lights than be stuck at the tower all day being watched by you, Happy, and FRIDAY." Ajax grabs her backpack as Tony's eyes nearly burn circles into her. "I've got to study with Peter anyway. We study at his house after school, you know that."

"What do you think of Mr. Parker anyway?" Tony asks, his voice completely level and his expression untelling.

Ajax narrows her eyes and quirks a brow. "I don't know. Why?"

"I'm curious, is that bad?" Tony's voice with touches of sarcasm.

"Comin from you, yes." She roll her eyes.

"He's making you study so he can't be bad."

"I-I guess? What's your deal? You're up to something."

"I'm just asking about the person you're with everyday. Not up to anything."

"Right." Her eyes stay narrowed, not believing him. "Well, then you should know,I have plans with Peter, Gwen, and Ned."

"You do from having no friends to three?" Tony takes his sunglasses off with the surprise of Ajax's words. He doesn't look displeased, rather almost happy.

"Yeah, we're gonna watch Harry Potter I guess. So, don't call me. I'll be at Peter's."

"Really, friends?" His brow is cocked but he's not asking in a way of suggesting there's something more. Instead, he's simply surprised Ajax is actually communicating with people her own age.

Ajax groans and scrunches her face. "We're just hanging out as friends. You said to have friends and that's what I'm trying to do and before you get in on your lecture, I am careful."

"You burned your arm." Tony's voice grows stern as he glances down to Ajax's left wrist.

"And I was alone when it happened. I'm careful around other people. Chill. Can I go now?" 

"Yeah, but we aren't done talking about this and you're getting help." Tony insists as Ajax exits the vehicle.

She rests her arm on the top of the car, leaning down to lock eyes with Tony. "I'll get help when people can hand you things." Her words fall cold as she shuts the door and leaves the conversation in the car, finally able to take a deep breath.

Tony was a close family friend of her dad's so Tony was basically another form of an uncle to her growing up. But, things change and people change and now she resents him. He gets under her skin and it only makes her want to be even more self-destructive. He's intrusive and overbearing, he hovers. Ajax can't stand it. At least with Jared, while he yells a lot and is worse than she explains, he doesn't hover. He leaves her alone most of the time. She likes to be left alone.

Ajax walks to the office and they were already writing her a note to get her into her first period.

"Mr. Stark already called. Here's your note." The secretary hands Ajax her pass, her eyes holding judgment, likely due to Ajax's regular tardiness and always being bailed out because none of them wanted to tell  **the**  Tony Stark no. "Just, hurry to your locker and head to class."

"Yep." Ajax says, heading off to her locker.

She swaps some things from her locker before going to her class. She knocks on the door and one of the students sitting in the front row opens the door for her. Mr. Right rolls his eyes by the sight of her before offering his hand to take her note. He reads it over before jerking his head towards her seat, cue for her to go sit down.

Ned watches as Ajax slumps in her seat, clearly ready to pass out at any given opportunity.

"Are you okay?" Ned whispers as Mr. Right went on about something about the Giants.

"Of course." Ajax responds, not looking at him. "Overslept, still tired. Thanks for your concern, though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man. Sorry, I just," Ajax shakes her head, looking to Ned. "Not in the mood today."

"Well, that doesn't excuse you from missing lunch with us. You don't have to talk or even listen, but you still have to sit with us." Ned gives Ajax a warming smile.

"Thanks, Ned." Ajax gives him her first smile of the day.

Ned nods as his attention moves to the front of the class but after only a few minutes, he finds himself digging out his phone. He looked to Ajax as she put her head down. Ned's brows furrowed knowing something more was going on. He hid his phone under his desk, Mr. Right paying no attention to anything, and texted Peter.

Peter told Ned about them talking late but not the context of what lead them to talk or even what they talked about. Peter wanted to tell Ned, get his opinion but he felt as though it was a huge invasion of Ajax's privacy and he felt as though he couldn't gush over their conversation without that detail. So, Peter kept it short. However, Ned knew Peter would at least be able to get something out of Ajax, especially if they were still were working on the history project.

Peter was sitting in his pre-calc class when he got the text. He glanced at the phone screen while the teacher was turned towards the board. Peter remembered seeing a pre-calc book in Ajax's hands the day before and she never had it in history which meant she had to have pre-calc right after him and this was the only other pre-calc class. So, he decided he'd pack up his things slowly and try not to look creepy waiting for her to show up.

Class ended shortly after and Peter found himself leaning against the wall outside of the classroom just as Ajax appeared from down the hall. She looked like a mess. She was wearing blue sweatpants and a black hoodie, her hair up in a loose ponytail, no makeup. Ajax always puts effort into her appearance. She didn't go all out, but she did put enough effort in that she looked put together, the opposite of what she was today.

"Hey," Peter says, no stutter thanks to his worried state.

"Hey, Peter." Ajax greets him, her voice holding exhaustion.

"Uh," Peter licks his bottom lip, not wanting Ajax to know Ned had texted him. She was a private person and having them talk about her, even because they're worried, made Peter concerned Ajax would turn her back on them "I, uh, I had a question." Peter swallows.

"What's up?"Ajax asks, trying to sound cheery despite the draining energy in her eyes.

"Uh, well, first, are you okay?" Peter tilts his head a little, adding emphasis on the question.

As Ajax stood in front of him, Peter could smell the alcohol seeping through her pores, something he wasn't sure if it was being of his heightened sense or because she drank that much the night prior. He didn't even know she drank in the first place which only caused him more worry.

Ajax dodges his eyes with the nod of her head. "Of course. Thanks for your concern though." Peter furrows his brows as he's catching onto her thing. She's said that every time he's asked her how she is. That exact thing. Word for word. "What was your other question?" Ajax asks before Peter could say anything else.

"Oh, yeah, uh, I-I was wondering," Peter trips over his words which Ajax would normally find adorable but she was too tired, so she stood, staring at him with a quirked brow. "Is there a quiz today?" Peter shakes his head and wants to punch himself for asking that question. That's not what he wanted to ask. Why the hell did he ask that?"

"That's why you're waiting for me?" Ajax's voice fills with hints of disappointment. She wasn't sure what he was going to ask but she was hoping it was something unrelated to school.

"No," Peter blushes, biting his lip as a guilty smile consumes his face.

"Well, you better spit it out, Parker. You're gonna be late for your next class."

With her words, Peter's eyes grow wide. "Shit."

"Go," Ajax nods her head. "You can always ask me later." She sends him a smile of encouragement.

"Right, right, yeah. I'll do that." Peter nods. "Sure you're alright, though?"

"Go." Ajax widens her eyes, the smile not leaving her face.

Peter nods and heads in the direction of his class as the hallway becomes near empty. Ajax goes into her classroom, taking her assigned seat in the front row, hating her seat more than usual.

Class drags on and on until after what felt like three hours. The bell rang and Ajax was off to check in with her gym teacher before heading to the library. Ajax, this time, put her head down and napped during gym instead of drawing. She truly only wanted to sleep and get the day over with, erase it and erase the night before.

Ned, of course, asked Peter about Ajax the second Peter showed up in the locker room but Peter didn't have any information to relay, so the boys went on with their class period, meeting up with Gwen when they reached the actual gymnasium. However, Peter felt his bones itch with concern over her. There were bags under her eyes and she seemed more tired than someone who was simply fine or as Ned told him, overslept.

When lunch came around, Ajax resumed her position of keeping her head down. She sat beside Gwen and listened in on the conversation. But, Peter kept looking at her and giving Ned and Gwen distressed glances. His whole heart ached everytime his eyes found her. If it weren't for her thing with touching, he'd have pushed every ounce of anxiety out of his system and hugged her because that is the one thing she looks like she really needs. A hug. Multiple ones, especially from him.

The bell for the next class rang and before Ajax could gather her books, Peter's hand landed on them. She gave him a questionable look, waiting to see what he was up to now. She wasn't the only one acting out of character.

"I got it." Peter says, taking her things into his hands on top of his books. Ned smiles at the gesture while Gwen seemed almost hurt, just almost. They gave a quick goodbye before leaving the two.

"You don't have to." Ajax shrugs.

"I know." Peter nods. "You look, uh, yeah, you look really tired." Peter sighs, his eyes holding more sadness than Ajax ever wanted to see. "You know," Peter starts as him and Ajax make their way out of the cafeteria. "Uh, last night how I said you could talk to me?"

"Mhm." Ajax hums.

"Uh, yeah, I'm serious." Peter looks down and then right in front of him. "Nightmares, homework, ya know, whatever." Peter's voice is soft and sweet, lifting Ajax's heart from the very pit of her stomach.

"I know you're gonna say I don't have to thank you but I'm going to. So, thanks, Peter."

Every kind word that falls from Peter's voice is like a nail being hammered into Ajax's heart. She's a fucking mess, dark and twisty. Whatever she loves, she destroys. People get close to her and they end up getting fucked up themselves or they die. She's a mess and Peter isn't. Peter is the damn sun while she's just a black hole, ready to absorb anything that comes near.

However, black holes don't gravitate towards anything and she gravitates towards him. She knows better but, Ajax isn't going to blow up on Peter. She isn't going to pull away. Peter is the one person who seems to chisel down on her rock solid exterior without any effort. Beyond her better judgment, she's okay with it.

This time in their class, Mrs. Bing allowed them to work on their project, but, Peter insisted Ajax just go ahead and nap. Ajax declined but Peter took her textbook away. It might be school but they could work on the project after school. At the rate they were going, they'd have it done by the next day and it wasn't due until Monday. The two could afford a class period off.

After class, Peter took Ajax's books yet again and walked her to homeroom where Ned was already seated, Ajax's seat open for her. Ajax hands over her notes for Mythology and Peter's cheeks tint red.

"Hey, what was that question you were gonna ask?" Ajax asks before Peter could head off to his class.

Peter's eyes widen as he glances to Ned who wore an intrigued smirk.

"Um, r-right," Peter's mouth dried with her innocent question. He shook his head, brushing off his question, thinking it would be the wrong time. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" She knits her brows together.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Peter says quickly. "It's nothing. I'll, uh, see you in Mythology." Peter nods, turning on his heels and quickly exiting the classroom.

Ajax looks to Ned, her face holding almost as much confusion as it did fatigue. "Is he extra twitchy today or is it me?"

"It's him." Ned chuckles with the question. "Feeling any better?" Ned asks.

"I'm still tired as hell but yeah." Ajax gives Ned a cornered smile.

"Peter helping?" Ned wiggles his eyebrows, furthering Ajax's smile.

"Actually, yes." Ajax's cheeks shoot scarlet.

"Good." Ned beams, his head held high.

"You seem awfully proud of yourself there, buddy."

"Nope, just happy Peter's awkwardness cheers you up." Ned jokes.

"He is so awkward but it's adorable." Ajax chuckles, leaning her head against the wall her seat sat against.

"Adorable?" Ned muses.

"What's adorable?" Ajax looks at Ned from the corner of her eyes.

"You just called Peter adorable."

"Nope, wasn't me." Ajax's normal colors start to seep through with her sarcasm.

"Got it, got it. Between you and me." Ned chuckles, shaking his head.

Soon enough, class was ending and Ajax was off to art. She looked forward to it knowing that drawing her skyline would help her focus, keeping her mind from her still throbbing head. Gwen was already seated with her yellow sketchbook open when Ajax arrived, taking a seat beside her.

"Hey," Gwen smiled kindly.

"Hey," Ajax smiled back pulling out the matching sketchbook.

"So, are you okay? I'm sure the boys have asked but I have to, too." Gwen says kindly, her face etched in genuine concern.

"You guys should get together and ask me at the same time next time." Ajax responds sarcastically. "But, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though. Just overslept, ya know?"

"Yeah, Peter said you were up late talking." Gwen says softly.

"Oh, yeah." Ajax nods, sensing Gwen's partial dismay. "We were talking about Saturday. Peter said you make everyone take the Hogwarts quiz so I should prepare for it." Ajax giggles and Gwen's face lights up.

"Totally! You're gonna take it but I'm already betting you're a Slytherin." Gwen answers confidently.

"Yeah?" Ajax quirks a brow. "Why's that?"

"You're sarcastic and the way you stood up to Flash. And, don't take this the wrong way, but you seem like someone who could con themselves in and out of everything if you needed to."

Ajax starts laughing, ignoring her headache. "True, no offense taken because it's totally true. What house are you?"

"Me?" Gwen asks. "I'm a Ravenclaw."

"And what's that mean?" Ajax asks.

"Hmm, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality, individuality." Gwen holds her head with pride.

"So, kind of like the smart artsy kids who kind of can't be assed with anyone else's shit?" Ajax muses.

"You're getting it, yeah." Gwen laughs.

"What's Peter?"

"Hufflepuff." Gwen huffs. "Kind, loyal, accepting, dedicated, tolerance." Gwen's voice softens with her smile, her eyes holding a soft shine as she lists off the character traits.

"I see it." Ajax nods. "And Ned?"

"Gryffindor. Bravery, nerve, daring. Kind of like a Slytherin but not as cunning." Gwen starts laughing again before Ajax can comment. "If I'm right, that means we'll have one of each house in our group."

"That a good thing?"

"Hell yes." Gwen says, beaming with her words.

Ajax smiles in response, the first time in years she's felt a part of something. There were hidden secrets and things the original trio didn't know but that didn't matter because they just took Ajax for what she was giving them and nothing more, not yet. What mattered was that Ajax was developing real friendships. A foundation to something that could be amazing.

Class ended and mythology came around. As Ajax said, there was no quiz and Peter gave her a smile. They learned about the Redcap that day and Ajax noticed Peter just watching their teacher, not really taking notes. She shook her head, guessing he was now intentionally not taking notes just so he could use hers. He really was a dork but he was also really adorable.

When class ended, Peter met Ajax by the door of the classroom. He stuck out his arm and gave a timid smile. Ajax just rolled her eyes and put her books on top of his, his timid smile turning cheery as they exited the classroom.

"Are you okay?" Ajax asks as they reach Peter's locker.

"Y-yeah, why?" Peter's brows furrow as he grabs his backpack, shoving a few books inside.

"You're carrying my books and walking me to my locker." She shrugs. "Just wondering."

"Oh, uh, yeah, you just, you seem like you're having a bad day." Peter chews the inside of his cheek. "Thought it might help if I carried your books, ya know, lift some weight off."

Ajax huffs. "You're a dork."

Peter tilts his head with a cocked brow. "Hey."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Ajax defends, a teasing smile resting on her lips.

"Thanks?" Peter questions as they make their way to the exit of the building.

They walk to Peter's house and as expected, May is there and greets them cheerfully. Peter grabs a box of Cheez-Its as well as two bottles of water before him and Ajax head into his room. They both plopped down on Peter's floor as they've done the other three days. Ajax opens her laptop and turns it on, bringing up their documents and sources. Peter offers her the box of cheesy crackers and she happily takes a handful, realizing she hadn't eaten anything since the Thai food the day before.

After only an hour, Ajax found herself constantly rubbing her eyes and running a hand through her hair. She wasn't the usual cheery self which Peter full on expected based on her entire demeanor that day but he was almost certain she was going to pass out right then and there. Ajax would never ask for a break, however. She would just fall asleep sitting up if that's what it took. So, Peter asked.

"Can we take a break?"

"Huh? Sorry, I, uh, I spaced." Ajax widens her eyes, the bags becoming more prominent.

"Uh, yeah, can we take a break." Peter asks. "My brain is shot and we're ahead anyway."

Ajax shrugs. "Sure. What do you wanna do?"

"Oh, uh, well," Peter swallows. "Would it be alright if we just turned on a movie or something?" Peter's whole idea was to get Ajax comfortable so she could get at least a small nap in. He was still certain she was hungover but didn't want to ask given her current state.

"Uh, yeah sure." Ajax nods, flipping the screen of her laptop to turn it into a tablet.

"We, if you're okay with it, we can, ya know, go to the bed so it's comfortable..." Peter offers, his face now shining blood red.

"Yeah, that's fine." Ajax says, her finding herself almost too tired to even be nervous. Peter didn't have a large bed so they'd be so close, they'd almost be touching.

The pair migrates to Peter's bed, Peter offering Ajax the side closest to the wall. Peter makes sure to leave as much room as possible between them, careful not to touch her. Ajax moved the screen of the laptop to create a tent so the laptop could stand at the end of the bed. The theme song to Friends played through Peter's room as Ajax barely made herself comfortable, nearly passing out.

"Comfortable?" Peter asks, looking over to her.

"Mhm." She hums, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. She glances to him and notices he's likely going to fall off the bed. "If, uh, if you, it's okay if you move closer. You don't have to sit at the very edge. I won't freak out, promise." It was a weak promise but she trusted Peter and it's not like he would be trying to do anything other than not fall off his own bed.

"Ar-are you sure? It's fine, really."

"Yeah, it's okay." Ajax bites her lip and Peter moves closer, their shoulders brushing against each other.

His warmth radiated to her and for a second, it felt horrifying. Ajax wanted to burst from her own skin and start crying and screaming and panicking but, it was only a second. That second came and went, vanished and she almost,  _almost_  wished he would get closer. That small bit of warmth from his shoulder, it was so comforting, her heart ached.

"Uh, I have a question." Peter states.

"What's that?"

"Are you hungover?" Peter's voice is sad while his eyes stayed on the screen in front of them.

The question threw Ajax off, her eyes wide as she stared at him. "What?"

"I smelled the alcohol on you this morning."

Ajax looks to the screen and shuts her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Why?" Peter moves his attention to her with the soft question that seemed to weigh a thousand pounds.

"Sometimes my head gets loud." Ajax answers quietly. There really wasn't a way to get around the question. She didn't want to piss him off and ditching his question would likely cause that.

Peter's eyes dance over her face, questioning everything. "Wh-what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ajax answers quietly, not looking at Peter.

"You can tell me. I promise, it's just between us." Peter almost pleads, his eyes not leaving her.

"Please, Peter. Can you drop it?" Ajax looks to him with tired, sadness filled eyes.

Peter hesitates but nods, hoping you'd be more willing to talk if he didn't push. "How much, how much sleep did you get?"

"Enough." She answers.

Peter shakes his head. "You don't have to lie. Really, how much?" His brows knit with worry as his perfectly golden speckled eyes scan her over.

"About an hour, maybe two."

Peter's eyes widen as his jaw falls open. "Take a nap."

"What? No, that's absurd."

"Please," Peter pleads. "You, you really need some sleep."

Ajax's eyes meet his and how could she ever tell him no? How? His eyes ached with concern, looking to find out what was wrong, why she didn't sleep at night. One look and Ajax knew Peter felt for her. But, she didn't sleep at anyone's house but her own and even then it wasn't more than four or five hours on weekends. She didn't sleep with people or even beside them. Ajax needed her guard up.

"Can't." She mumbles, looking back to the show.

"I promise, nothing is gonna happen if you fall asleep." Peter wasn't stupid. He had his suspicions last night, he had them all day. Now, Ajax saying she can't sleep there, it irked him because that word wasn't defensive. It was drenched, completely soaked in remorse and sadness. Peter's gut is right and now, he'd be damned if something happened. "If you fall asleep, you fall asleep, okay?"

A lump forms in Ajax's throat with Peter's words. They were so protective and kind. It didn't make much sense but sometimes, things don't have to make any sense, so, she nodded.

As the screen showed Joey walking around with a turkey on his head, Ajax nodded off and her head fell onto Peter's shoulder. Peter quickly looked down but didn't move. She'd just fallen asleep and he would not be moving until he absolutely had to.

Somehow, in this weird, twisted world, Ajax became his responsibility. He cared for her, more than he did anyone else before. She broke his heart by a single look of tiredness. That means something.

Half an hour passes and Peter found himself slowly moving out from under Ajax, her barely even moving. She was sound asleep, so much so, a bomb could go off and she still would sleep through it. Peter grabbed a blanket from the end of his bed and covered her with it, rotating the laptop screen and shutting it before placing it on his desk. He crept out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

His heart weighed heavy as he walked into the kitchen, a hand running through his hair.

"Everything okay?" May asks.

"Yeah, yeah." Peter nods, grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge.

"Where's Ajax?" May inquires, looking Peter over.

Peter moves his attention to the orange cap. "Sleeping."

"Is she okay?"

"I just don't think she sleeps much." Peter shrugs, ignoring the weight on his shoulders.

"You sure? You were up late last night talking. I heard you."

Peter sighs. "Yeah, she was late to school today." Peter's thumbs tap the cap of the bottle as he chews on his bottom lip.

"Is there something more going on?" May pushes, sensing Peter knows more of what's going on.

"Don't know." Peter shrugs. "Saw her arguing with her uncle last night. It just didn't look pretty." Peter chooses to leave out the small detail of her being hungover, not wanting May to start asking Ajax questions.

"It's wrong to spy on people, Peter." May scolds.

"I wasn't spying." Peter defends.

"Well, what do you think is going on?" May leans against the counter, crossing her arms.

Peter shrugs, shaking his head. "Something." Peter sighs. "I don't know but it's something."

"Well," May rests a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Seems like she's fond of you so maybe if you keep talking to her, she'll open up a little. I think you understand her a little more than other people." May's brows knit together with remorse.

"Yeah." Peter's eyes gloss over with sadness. "Is it okay if I don't wake her for awhile?"

"Of course." May smiles. "Let her sleep." She gives a soft nod before going back to making one of her casseroles.


	6. Sleep Deprivation

Hours past, Ajax barely even moving in her much-needed rest. The truth was that she hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep in months. Of course, technically speaking, no one can 'catch up on sleep' but that doesn't mean one can't try. Ajax's body was exhausted. Her head ached, her bones were ready to crumble. Twenty-four hours of sleep wouldn't even do the right job.

However, her sleep would be coming to stop. Peter waited for her to wake up but it was now reaching nine. Queens needed Spider-Man and he knew it would be a bad idea to leave Ajax alone with May. It wasn't May he was worried about it, rather, Ajax. He feared that she might think he deserted her and would immediately close back up or be horrendously mad at him. Peter didn't want to risk it, not to mention, she would need to get home soon with it being a school night. So, Peter got up from his desk and carefully walked over to his bed. Ajax's white hair laid sporadically across his pillow but her face was peaceful. It almost hurt Peter that he had to wake her. She never looked this calm and content. In fact, Peter hadn't even noticed but Ajax seemed to have constant worried, timid even, wrinkles but while she slept, nothing. Just, calm, content, beautiful.

"Ajax." Peter whispers, standing beside her awkwardly. "Ajax," Peter whispers a little louder but she doesn't move at all. "Hey," Peter's voice comes up and Ajax's chest just rises and falls with every breath. Peter knelt beside his bed and despite knowing how Ajax feels about touching, he didn't want to start yelling and figured lightly shaking her would wake her. "Ajax." Peter says, his hand resting on her shoulder.

Ajax's eyes shoot open and with one quick motion, she was sitting and a small burst fire spit from her palms, directly at Peter with a terrified yell from the both of them. Ajax's chest heaved while Peter, quite literally, flipped out of the way just before the flames hit him. It happened so fast neither of them were able to fully comprehend what was going on until they made eye contact. Ajax's were still wide and her jaw slack while Peter's eyes were horrified and his heart nearly coming from his chest.

She really just did that. It's the one thing that's been ingrained her since day one. No one can know. No one. When people find out, they will use it against you. She's been told it a hundred times. Over and over like a mantra. Her dad told her when he was teaching her to control her powers before he died. Her mom continued the pattern until she died and then Tony picked up where she left off.

Ajax has been listening to it constantly and she never wanted anyone to know. Luckily, her parents never received much trouble, not until right before her dad died anyway. But, she did have Tony to look to. She knew the stories. The stories that almost got Pepper killed, the one that paralyzed Rhodey. Ajax knew and she'd be damned if she allowed that to happen to anyone she cared about. But now her vibrant blue eyes are matched with Peter's caramel saucers and she's fucking terrified.

"Y-yo-you almost set me on fire." Peter stammers.

"H-how the fuck did you move that fast?" Ajax nearly yells as she gets up from his bed, avoiding his question and choosing to focus on him.

"H-how did...how did I? You almost set me on fire!" Peter yells.

"No, I didn't!" Ajax denies her actions as she stuffs her things completely in her bag.

"Uh, yeah, yeah you did." Peter watches carefully, his brain running a mile minute.

She did almost set him fire but the small flames weren't even enough to make it the other side of his room before they extinguished in the air. But, she did, just throw fire at him. From dead asleep, to immediate defense. It was nothing he'd seen before and he wanted answers.

"No, no I didn't, Peter." Ajax's voice is stern above the zipper of her backpack. "You moved fast as hell, you wanna explain that? No one moves that fast. One second you're next to me and the next you're fucking flipping on the other side of the room." Ajax narrows her eyes at the caramel eyed boy.

"Uh, uh, I,I don't know!" Peter shrugs. "I, I have really good reflexes."

"Bullshit, Parker." Ajax calls his bluff.

"I-I-I-I-"

"I didn't almost set you on fire and you happen to be fast." Ajax raises her brows as she looks him up and down. "I have to go home. I'll see you at school." Ajax shakes her head, trying to hide the sudden defeat that was leaking in her words.

"W-wait!" Peter jumps in front of her, again faster than he should have.

Ajax widens her eyes and clenches her jaw. "What?"

"I-I gotta walk you."

"You are  _really_  persistent."

"Ajax," Peter leans against his door with a soft sigh. "You, you just-"

"Woke up." She nods with her words and Peter shakes his head.

"Really?" Peter's eyes are slightly narrowed and his voice drenched with annoyance.

"I did. You were there. Literally, two minutes ago. You woke me up."

Peter licks his lips and runs a hand through his hair. "I-I, I'm not gonna drop it." Peter raises and drops his shoulders.

"Drop what?" Ajax plays coy, her face expressionless but her blood pumping with anxiety.

Jared was going to kill her if she wasn't home soon and Tony was gonna have a field day with a lecture if he found out she nearly set another person on fire, accident or not.

Her hands shook with the thought of Jared, his screaming ringing through her ears and it's only followed by Tony's insisted voice going on and on about how dangerous things can be if she's not careful and one day he won't be able to cover up her mess.

"You almost set me on fire." Peter blinks, clearly displeased.

"Hurry the fuck up, alright? I seriously have to get home." Ajax shook her head as she dodged his eyes.

Peter's eyes widen with relief as he takes a deep breath. "Okay, yeah, I'm ready now."  Peter moves and opens the door to reveal May with her hand up to knock on the now open door.

"Sure." Ajax rolls her eyes and Peter allows her out of the room where Aunt May was ready to knock.

"I heard yelling. Is everything okay?" May asks.

"Fine," Ajax smiles cheerfully. "Peter just scared me awake is all. I was way too tired." Ajax's voice is calm and sweet, as if she wasn't ready to kill Peter from anxiety and anger.

Peter stood behind her with a quirked brow, wondering how the hell she can just turn on a dime.

"Everything's fine, May. I'm just about to walk her home." Peter gives her a toothless grin and May looks at the pair with suspicion but doesn't question it.

"Thanks for letting me come over, Miss Parker." Ajax says as Peter and her follow May to the door.

"Of course, you're always welcome here." May nods before allowing Ajax and Peter to head for the door but before Peter could leave, May pulled him aside. "You find out what's going on and you tell me, okay, Peter?"

"Okay, May." Peter agrees before leaving, moving side by side with Ajax.

Ajax keeps her hands buried in her pockets, music not playing as the two walk in silence. Peter has a million questions. How can she just shoot fire from her hands? Is that why she doesn't' get sleep? Is that how she got the burn on her arm? Who knows about her? He doesn't even know where to start. The only thing he's sure of is that Ajax is not going to just come clean about everything, maybe even anything at all. So, bombarding with questions is not the way to go. Instead, he has a different approach.

"Uh, okay." Peter swallows hard. "I'll tell you something and uh," He shrugs looking down to her, "you tell me, good?"

"How are your reflexes that fast?" Ajax agrees with her question but doesn't look to him.

She felt as though she had been caught by the police and was now being interrogated despite Peter being calm and farthest thing from wanting her to feel guilty but she felt it anyway. Of course, she is guilty. She's guilty of lying and nearly burning him. It was something she should be used to but instead, shame eats at her flesh.

"It was an accident." Peter plays her game and gives a vague answer. Ajax huffs but smirks, knowing his game. "How are you-did you do the fire thing?"

"It's a thing I can do." Ajax answers, this time completely honest but Peter's brows are drawn together with displeasure. "Really, always able to do it." Ajax shrugs. "What was the accident?"

"Got bit by something." Peter mumbles, moving his stare to the sidewalk.

Ajax's eyes widen and her jaw drops as she stops. It all makes sense. Tony wasn't up her ass about Peter like he should have been. Peter wasn't lying about working with Tony. It made sense he wouldn't tell Gwen all the details now. No one can know he's Spider-Man. It even explains why he's so twitchy.

"You're Spider-Man." Ajax says and Peter immediately stops.

"W-what?" He turns on his heels to face Ajax who was still frozen.

"You know Tony Stark. He wouldn't give a kid an internship; he doesn't trust anyone. Gwen doesn't know many details about your internship which doesn't make sense. She's your best friend; she should know. You're not bragging about it and any kid into tech like you, would be. Your reflexes. Not to mention, you're the same height as him and weight as him. Approximately."

"That doesn't prove anything." Peter's voice is weak and Ajax chuckles.

"Does, too. You have to be Spider-Man." Ajax shakes her head as she starts walking again.

"Then what are you?" He counters. "You can throw fire!" He yells, following Ajax's lead and walking beside her once more.

"A little louder why don't ya, damn, Parker."  
  


"C'mon." Peter pushes.

"Yeah, I threw fire at you because you scared me awake but you're okay and if you fucking tell anyone, I  **will** boil you from the inside out." Ajax threatens him as she keeps a straight face.

Y-you can do that?" Peter's mouth goes dry as he asks.

"Oh yeah. I can also control water and air. Ya know, elements and shit. So, yes. I can and will boil you from the inside out if you tell anyone. Including Tony, for the love of everything that is good. Do not tell Tony."

"So, you know Mr. Stark?"

"I'm a sixteen year old with powers. Yeah, I know Tony and no I'm not telling you how I know him. You know I set shi ton fire and that's as much as you need to know." Ajax stuffs her hands back in her pockets, keeping them warm from late fall breeze.

"Okay." Peter says calmly, realizing just how much Ajax has told him in their short walk.

She's told him more in that walk than she has in the week they've been spending together. Part of him actually thinks she might be letting him in. Of course, she is to an extent but not as much as Peter thinks. One of her secrets is out, her main one so now she has to trust Peter. Trust him enough not to tell anyone for everyone's safety.

"Look," Ajax sighs breaking the silence that had formed between them. "I really try not to be a bitch but you just have to listen to me when I say you cannot tell anyone, alright? Like, it is really bad if you do."

"Even if Mr. Stark knows?"

"I mean, I just don't feel like getting s lecture from him. You get one of his fatherly lectures yet?"

Peter remembers a year prior when he got his suit taken away and being dropped in the lake before that. He remembers Tony's lectures. They're pretty hard to forget.

"Yeah,"

"Suck, right? So he can't know. He'll find out eventually but not yet."

"So," Peter takes a deep breath, looking at Ajax. "If it's so bad people know," His brows furrowed as he almost tip-toes around his question. "Why, why were you drinking last night? And, um, why...why did you fall asleep at my house?" Peter tries to wrap his head around Ajax's logic but he's at a complete loss.

Ajax's face contorts with touches of fear, shame, and surprise. She thought she could hide it well. Jared never said anything. Her teachers never said anything. No one said anything besides Tony and Ajax was sure Tony only knew because he knows what a hangover looks like better than most. But, now Peter is confronting her and she feels cornered. Especially with him asking why she was able to fall asleep. It was because Peter is comfortable but how is she supposed to tell him that without allowing herself open to vulnerability?

"We are not doing this, Parker."

"No," Peter says with the lick of his lips. "Why?"

"How do you even know I was drinking?" Ajax challenges.

"Could smell it on you."

"Bullshit. Wasn't that strong. Tony would have kept me home instead of dropping me off this morning."

Peter shakes his head and moves his eyes to look at the sidewalk. "You know, it's...it's like everything is a lot. When this happened, everything turned up, ya know? I can hear things other people can't and I can smell things that I shouldn't and everything is just, heightened." Peter rolls his eyes with the shrug of his shoulder. The heightened senses is something he's still growing used to you but there are times when it's just so loud, he could scream.

Ajax shakes her head and look to him. "I lock my door." She bites her lip and grits her teeth but this time with sadness. "I lock it, three deadbolts so no one can come in."

Peter's heart pings with the question that leaves his mouth. "W-why would you have three deadbolts on your door?"

Ajax's eyes grow distant and she realizes that she isn't going to be able to bullshit her way out of talking to Peter. She wants to talk to him. She actually, genuinely, for the first time in years, actually wants to tell someone what the hell is going on with her, in her head. But she also knows that that means danger and baggage and pity and fear.

She doesn't want Peter looking at her differently. He doesn't look at her like Tony does, sorrow, pity, expectations. Like he wants to take her home and fix her himself. Peter doesn't look at her the way Jared does. Disgust, blame, hatred. Peter looks at her are with innocent and kindness, like he'd never do anything to hurt her. Not even say something out of line. It's refreshing. But, maybe that's part of the problem with Peter. It's innocence and he's too trusting and trustworthy. Ajax knows this. It's written across the golden speckled eyes that hold so much hope it's almost heartbreaking.

"I'm gonna make you a deal, alright?" Ajax offers as she swallows a lump, them approaching her apartment complex quicker than Peter wants.

"Okay." Peter agrees.

"I will tell you, some stuff, alright? Some. But, you can not tell Tony or Ned or Gwen or May or anyone. It stays between us and you can't tell me what to do. You are not allowed to tell me what you consider a better way of handling my shit. You just listen and if need someone to talk to, I'll do the same."

"Okay." Peter agrees with the soft nod of his head.

"Jared, he's drunk or high out of his mind so he freaks out sometimes. He doesn't know about me." Ajax shrugs as she goes back to biting her lip.

Peter's eyes widen and he stops. "Wait." Ajax stops but doesn't face him. "What do you mean he freaks out?"

"I don't know." Ajax's voice is fragile. "He just...ya know? Freaks."

"Yeah, how?" Peter says, his voice demanding a straight answer as his heart starts pumping with anger. He knew what she meant. He knew because he saw the way Jared looked at her. His gut told him.

"Shh." Ajax says as looks around them.

"Aja-"

"Peter, shut up." Ajax cuts him off as she holds her hand up, trying to listen to the voice that was echoing from around the corner.

"What's wr-" Peter started but was quickly cut off with the quick movement of Ajax's hand and a gust of wind pushing him between two buildings, Ajax quickly moving in front of him. Their chests moved up and down, almost flush against each other. "Um," Peter swallows as he looks down to her while she moves her hands on either side of his head to trap him in the small cubby. "W-what's, uh, going...on?"

"Sh." Ajax glares at him before moving her stare to ground, listening closely to the voice that was coming closer.

"Who is that?" Peter asks, looking to the street where a man is clearly very drunk, yelling about nonsense.

"Jared." Ajax rolls her eyes as they watch him make his way to Ajax's apartment building before disappearing inside. "Fuck. Me." Ajax groans and looks back to Peter.

Both of them freeze, Ajax just then realizing her close proximity to him. His body heat radiates to her and her heart starts pumping faster with adrenaline. He knew one of her biggest secrets and suddenly, she's face to face with him, an inch away and she's not scared anymore or pissed like she should be. It's different now. But that short moment of relief, of silence, was cut when Ajax moved her hands to her sides and stepped out from the cubby.

"Sorry." She says moving to the street. "You okay?"

"You can, uh, you can really just control elements?" Peter asks but a smile was tugging at his mouth.

"Yeah, that's a thing." She shakes her head as she watches a car pass. "We kind of established that."

"Why did you push me between the buildings?"

"Jared'll freak if he sees me out here this late."

Peter nods and his heart is in the very pit of his stomach. Ajax stuffed her hands deep into her pockets once more and Peter decided he wouldn't ask more about Jared tonight.

"Well...what else can you do?"  Peter moves to stand closer to her, regaining a curious smile.

Ajax laughs and turns to face him. "Hold on. I nearly burned you, because you need to not be so dramatic. I didn't almost set you on fire, burned. There is a difference. And then I literally tossed you between two buildings and threatened to boil you from the inside out and you're fucking smiling and wanting to know what else I can do?"

"Uh," Peter's smile falters and as he looks to his feet while shifting his weight from his toes to his heels. "Uh, yeah, uh." He shrugs. "It's, it's cool." The corner of Peter's mouth is pulled in a soft smile.

Ajax shakes her head and it's as if this weight is just lifted from her. He isn't worried that she'll kill him or hurt him. He isn't judging her for keeping it a secret or being snippy. He's not mad she's been telling half-truths about certain things. There's more to her story as there is with anyone's but Peter doesn't even seem to care or be worried. Instead, he's staring at her with wide eyes of endearment and curiosity.

Ajax licks her lips. "Saturday, we'll watch the movies. You do your Spider-Man thing and when you're done, I'll show you."

"R-really?" Peter's brows raise.

"How many people know you're Spider-Man?" Ajax shifts her weight to one foot with the question.

"Uh, it's ya know, the Avengers and May and Ned...why?"

"And how does it feel that they know?"

"Uh, I-I don't know. Nice, I guess. I don't have to...hide...oh." Peter says as he comes to the realization.

"You know so, why bother not telling you and showing you? I don't know. I don't do this whole friend thing because of this but..." She shrugs one shoulder. "Fuck it."

Peter gains an uncontrollable smile with her words. She trusts him. She does, he can sense it in her words and the way her body shifts. The way her eyes don't look tired or nearly as worried as they did before. She's lighter just with Peter being open.

"But, as routine, I have to go before Jared realizes I'm not upstairs. So, I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah." Peter nods. "Uh, if, uh, ya know," Peter tilts his head and gestures his hand out. "If something, if you need to talk, you can call."

"Thanks, Peter." Ajax shakes her and steps off the sidewalks. "Parker." She bites her lip before crossing the street.

There was a lot Peter still didn't know and a lot of it still weighed on his chest. Shit with Jared wasn't good and he knew it. He'd be keeping an even closer eye on her. He was still going to worry, more now than he was before. If Ajax can defend herself and she's still affected enough by Jared to not stand up to him, Peter had every reason to worry. But, with that, he was giddy and jubilant.

Being a teenager with superpowers isn't exactly easy and he has people to talk to, but it's not the same as having someone who gets it. Who understands that having powers comes with this different type of responsibility even if Ajax didn't use her powers in the same way Peter did. There are just some things, no matter who Peter talks to, no one will understand unless they're like him. And Ajax is. But, exactly how much she's like Peter, is a lingering question that will remain unanswered...for now.


	7. The Ocean & The Sun

Friday came and went without a hitch which came as a huge surprise to Ajax given no day ever goes without something going wrong. But, Jared spent the entire night out so she didn't have to deal with him at all. Tony let her be since she went to school at her usual time and her and Peter wrapped up their project, him only asking about fifty questions instead of a hundred while Ajax avoided every single one of them with "I said I was gonna show you."

Now it was Saturday and Ajax was packing her backpack with clothes while her phone was against her ear, waiting for Tony to pick up.

"And what do I owe this pleasure of a Saturday call?" Tony chided.

"Need a favor." Ajax mumbles, stuffing pajama pants into her bag.

Tony sighs. "What is it?"

"Can you tell Jared I'm staying at the tower tonight?"

" _Are_  you staying here tonight?" Tony's brow is quirked knowing the answer already.

"Nah, but if you tell him I'm staying there, I can do what I want tonight and honestly, it'll help us both."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing tonight?"

"I'm going to Peter's. We discussed yesterday that I'd just stay the night, right? I wanna show him that place I go, ya know the one. Which yeah, I need two favors because-"

"You're not supposed to be there." Tony's voice grows rough with his words. "And when you are-"

"He doesn't know." Ajax lies, cutting him off. "Look, do you want me to have friends?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so I'm taking him there. I'm not gonna tell him but it's easier there. I'm trying here, Stork but I need your help."

There's a stifled laugh from Tony with the use of another name Ajax uses for him. "You really like this kid?"

"I'm fond of him." Ajax blinks as she zips up her backpack. "You know how you tried explaining what happened that one time?"

"Before you ran off, yeah."

"Yeah, that. And you said everything would ya know, calm down. It did for a bit but it's back again. There's something about Peter that just...I..." Ajax tries to find words as she shrugs her shoulders. "I can't explain it, alright? But I trust him for some horrible reason."

"I don't need to remind you it's dangerous, right, Antifreeze?"

"Are we back to that?" ajax rolls her eyes as she sits on the edge of her bed.

"You tell me." Tony huffs.

"Look, I get it, okay? But you do realize that if you would just let me train, you wouldn't have to worry so much about me flying off and setting a bunch of shit on fire like last time."

"But if I let you train, you learn all the ins and outs because I know you, and suddenly I'm getting another call about you because something happened and you can't handle yourself. It is not your powers that I'm concerned about." Tony gets on his 'dad' lecture making Ajax grimace with his words.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thank you for helping me not be in juvie. I appreciate it. Really. But, seriously, if you let me train it would solve a lot of problems."

"Here's what happens if I let you train. You learn to control your powers at a level in which would not only help you to protect yourself but also successfully kill plenty of people and cause massive destruction. If I do not train you, you're too smart. You are not going to go out on your own, knowing the bare minimum to keep yourself in check, unprotected. You're not going to risk getting caught. You learn to tell what's going on all the time. You learn to control your temper and you learn how to ask for help, you can train. But not until then. Got it? I promised your parents I'd take care of you and you're making it damn near impossible. So this is what's happening."

"Jeez, get off your soapbox, would ya? We're way off topic. Can you say I'm staying with you? I promise, I'm not gonna set anything on fire. I just want to show Peter. You can call his aunt, she'll even tell you I'm staying there."

"Just the two of you?" Tony's voice is defeated and Ajax knows she's won.

"Well, I'm not ready to show Gwen or Ned so yeah, the two of us."

"And his aunt is really okay with that?" The line is silent as Ajax sucks on her bottom lip. "Alright, Jax, what's up?"

"I think they're suspicious about Jared. Miss Parker is always asking how I am now and everything." Ajax admits before pulling the phone from her head to check the time.

Tony debates on the other end of the line. He's not one to simply cave or back down but Ajax is his responsibility. He needed to know she'd be safe and staying with Peter secured that. Despite what he wants Ajax to think, he wants her friends with Peter. Peter has a good head, he's smart, he wants to do good. He'll make Ajax want to get better. Peter reminds Tony a lot of Rhodey.

"You said I could call his aunt?"

The corner of Ajax's mouth pulls up and she stands from her bed. "Yeah, I didn't think that through."

"Make you a deal, alright?" Ajax hums in response as she swings her backpack over her shoulder. "I'll call his aunt, say I'm calling for Jared, old work friends, make sure you're both alright. I'll make sure no one bothers you at the warehouse but," Ajax shakes her head with the word. "Twice a week I want you staying at the tower."

"Really?" Ajax groans.

"Hey, that's a reasonable offer, Antifreeze."

"How about twice a week I just don't stay with Jared?"

"And who exactly would you be staying with?"

"Gwen's my friend. I don't know. Maybe I can see if we can chill on the weekends and I'll see if I can stay." Ajax bargains.

"Gwen Stacy right?"

"Yeah, why?" Ajax furrows her brows as she exits her apartment and locks the door.

"You can stay with any of your friends, Peter, Gwen, or Ned, or you can stay here. But you have to tell me who you're staying with and I'll be making sure you're where you say you are."

"Deal." Ajax agrees flatly.

* * *

Ajax made her way to Peter's with the November breeze nipping at her exposed hand while she scrolled through her music. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. First, she was going to have an actual day with people her age where they just hang out. Just them, watching movies, and being teenagers,  _being kids._  She had to wonder if she would be able to do it. If she'd mess anything up, say the wrong thing. Ajax wasn't stupid but she knew she was different, lacking in social interactions with more than one person. It's easy to interact at school, it's the same routine, almost scripted, but this would be completely different.

Then, there was what was to come after. She was going to show this side of her to Peter. There's a feeling in the very pit of her stomach that tells her she needs to tell him and to trust him. Little does she know, Peter has the same feeling. Maybe it's intuition, maybe it's just teenage hormones but it's something. So, she was going to listen. It's just the last time anyone knew what she could do, her father wound up getting killed. She didn't want any more blood on her hands but Ajax is smart enough to gather the risk and he's Spider-Man. He's got Tony's tech on him at all times. He can stop a bus with bare hands. It's okay to talk to him. At least, that's what Ajax keeps telling herself.

But the thought that's haunting her the most is that she is staying at Peter's. He asked May the day before. Ajax explained that she'd be sneaking out and Peter didn't like the sound of it. The hairs stood up on his arms when Ajax shrugged about how Jared would respond if he found her. Peter refused to let it happen and he knew May would agree. He was shocked when Ajax didn't fight him on it but, that just sent more worry over him. Of course, he didn't tell Ajax any of this so she's just worried about nearly burning him again or burning May or worse, Jared finding out. He couldn't, really, Tony was a good cover but it worried her nonetheless. So much so in fact, that by the time she reached Peter's door, her hands were sweating and freezing.

"Hey!" May greets as she opens the door, allowing Ajax inside. "Peter isn't home yet." She sighs as she shuts the door. "But Ned is in Peter's room already if you want to head in there."

"Thanks, Miss Parker." Ajax smiles, tugging at the strap of her backpack with her heart pounding in her ears.

"Really, you can call me May." May laughs. Ajax gives a nod and smile before walking down the hall and to Peter's room.

"Hey." She says as she sees Ned sat on Peter's bed reading a comic book.

"Sup?" Ned smiles, looking away from the book.

"Where's Peter?" Ajax asks as she shuts the door behind her and sits at Peter's desk, resting her bag at her feet.

"You get used to it." Ned sighs, sitting upright and resting the comic book beside him.

"Told you?"

"Yeah." Ned shrugs. "Said you saw his suit under his hoodie when he walked you home."

"Yeah," Ajax nods, rolling with the lie Peter had apparently told Ned. "So, he always late then?"

"Yeah," Ned shrugs one shoulder, the side his mouth turning up with touches of displeasure. "But it's not as bad as it used to be. He used to just not show up at all or completely forget."

"Gotcha." Ajax nods.

"So, you ready for Gwen to dig into you about these movies?" Ned chuckles, changing subject.

"She went on about it in art yesterday." Ajax laughs with the quick rise of her brows. "I mean, she seemed really excited for tonight. It was refreshing if I'm being honest."

"Yeah," Ned agrees. "It's her favorite series, dude. I mean, she's probably all the damn books a hundred times in the past two years alone. I don't even want to think about how many times she's seen the films."

Ajax turns her head to the left and gives Ned a soft smile. "Well, go on. Tell me more."

"I don't know." Ned sighs, the blush growing on his face. "It's just her favorite thing in the world and," He shrugs once more as the smile seems to just disappear. "She's been bugging Peter to hang out for like three weeks and every time, he bails. So, this is kind of important to her, ya know? And..okay, don't tell anyone."

"There is a lot of not telling people in your little group, you know that?" Ajax narrows her eyes as she leans her elbows on her knees. "But go on. Doesn't leave this room."

"Gwen's dad died last year and uh," Ned licks his lips. "She's still dealing with it and Peter and me are her only friends now. Her other friends just..."

"When parents die, people get weird and people can't handle that so it's easier for them to leave."

"Exactly. But, Peter was there." Ajax sits back up and watches\ Ned shift in his seat. "Wasn't his fault of course, Peter would never do anything like that but, he was there and he couldn't save him. So, Peter, ya know..."

"Uses Spider-Man as an excuse to stay away so he doesn't hurt Gwen because he blames himself which also means he can't tell her about the alter ego and that makes him out to be the shittiest friend in history."

"You got it, dude." Ned shakes his head. "Really, do not tell either of them I said anything."

"Ned, anything you tell me stays between us. I know when to not tell anyone things."

"You're good at that." Ned grabs his bag from the floor and unzips it.

"I try." Ajax giggles as Ned pulls out a bag of gummy worms.

"Want some?"

"Hell yeah."

Ajax wheels her chair over to Ned and the two sit together, conversing and eating the gummy candy. Ned was great conversation. Talks with him weren't pressured or anxiety-inducing. Ned is someone who's just okay with everything as long as it's not harmful and the pair truly take to each other quite well, despite their rather conflicting personalities.

Not long passes before Ned and Ajax's attention is pulled to the window as it creeks open and Peter falls to the floor. The two of them stand abruptly, watching him as he sticks his hand up and gives them a thumbs up.

"Ow." Peter says as he takes his mask off and sits up.

"You okay, Spider-Boy?" Ajax asks.

"Y-yeah, good." Peter stands up, the red and blue suit sticking to his skin.

Ajax looks him over, the first time really seeing him up close in the suit. It's different when it's fitted to him.

_Tony did good work. Note to self. Have him make me a suit._

"What happened tonight, man?" Ned asks as Peter walks to his closest.

"Nothing." Peter shrugs. "Uh, ya know? Pretty quiet." Peter grabs a shirt and a pair of sweatpants as there's a knock on the door. "Shit." He whispers as he looks to Ajax and Ned, the both of them rushing the door and just barely opening it.

"Hey, Gwen." Ned smiles wide.

"Hey." Ajax greets.

"Uh, hi? Can I come in?"

Ajax and Ned look at each other and look back to Gwen. "Oh, yeah I was just heading to the kitchen for snacks. Wanna help?" Ajax says.

"Sure..." Gwen's brows are furrowed as Ajax squeezes past Ned and allows him to the close the door after her. "What's going on?" Gwen asks as the girls go to the kitchen, May already in her room allowing the group to take over the living room.

"Nothing." Ajax shrugs. "Peter just needed to change quick and I was getting hungry."

"He was late, wasn't he?" Gwen huffs.

"Yeah." Ajax says.

Gwen rolls her eyes. "All he worries about is that damn internship. I don't even act the way he does. It's ridiculous."

"It sounds like a lot, from what I understand at least."  

"Yeah, but Peter is too overrun by it."

"Look," Ajax sighs as she leans against the counter. "Mr. Stark is a rough dude. He probably really does have Peter running around like a chicken with its head cut off." Ajax defends Peter which she would normally stay out of but given the circumstances, she felt she should.

"I know but," Gwen gets a bag of chips from the cabinet. "Trust me, he'll start bailing on you because of it and you'll only see him at school. Peter's my best friend but sometimes, he does a shit job."

"I'll remember that." Ajax nods. "Uh, we should probably give him a few more minutes."

"Right, right." Gwen nods and changes her tune, switching to what the night would pertain.

In the next room, Peter was swapping clothes as his body was tingled with nerves and decorated with purple bruises and red cuts. Peter didn't bother to wince or flinch as when he put bandages on his cuts after cleaning them, something he learned to do in his room after the first time he came home injured and May went ballistic.

"Nothing happened, huh?" Ned's voice is scolding as he watches his friend tend to his minor cuts.

Peter shakes his head, his eyes locked with his friend. "It's fine, dude."

"Come on, man. It's me." Ned pleads.

"Just got a little caught up. It's nothing." Peter defends and slides a shirt over his head followed by his blue hoodie.

"Sure, dude." Ned shakes his head and the two grow silent. "Alright, just, be more careful. You've got two girls worried about you and I'm gonna have to hear it from the both of them if something happens." Ned jokes but Peter just grows flustered.

"W-what? What do you mean two? Gwen and Ajax?" Peter mutters.

"You are never gonna take a hint." Ned plants a hand on Peter's shoulder with an amused smirk. Peter's eyes are wide like a deer in headlights while one brow is furrowed. "Come on." Ned laughs. "Your room is too small for all of us to be in here." Ned takes his hand away and walks towards the door.

The boys exit the room and head to the living room where Ajax and Gwen were seated, Gwen on one end of the couch and Ajax on the floor on the opposite side with her elbow rested on the coffee table beside a bowl of Doritos. They're laughing about something Peter hadn't heard but they both beamed, but beamed differently.

Gwen is like the sun. She's bright and vibrant, happy and enthusiastic. Stunning, beautiful, cheery. She's everything anyone would love and adore for a lifetime. Gwen's laugh sounded like birds coming back from the south and singing for the first time since late October. It was something that came and he knew it like the back of his hand. The second her mouth would open and the skin between her brows would wrinkle, Peter knew he'd be hearing something that might as well had been enchanted. Gwen glows like the sun in mid-spring.

Ajax, however, Ajax was a different story. She was dark but not like a black hole or the room at midnight when everything is still besides the occasional late night drivers. She's dark like the ocean. Full of deep secrets but there's so much within them. The beauty is evident in the way she moves, similar to waves cascading against rocks but the real beauty is held underwater, where dolphins swim and whales come together. The deeper you dig, the more mysterious it all becomes while still staying endlessly fascinating.

And her laugh, her laugh was like a secret that echoed through Peter's bones on the rare occasion he got to hear it. And he needed it. He'd do anything to hear it, hear her hidden secret laughter and know what's hidden in the deep blue. But, there was something more with her. Peter could feel her in his veins whenever she'd be around him. His heart was beating for her, beating differently than it ever had for anyone and he was, without a doubt, becoming hopelessly addicted to her.

"Hey, guys." Gwen greets, putting her eyes on the boys but her eyes lingering on Peter.

"Finally ready to start?" Ajax questions.

"Totally, how many we gonna get done, Gwen?" Ned asks, patting Peter on the back before walking towards the couch, taking a seat beside Gwen.

"Probably get through Prisoner and if you guys want we can start early tomorrow and finish through Deathly Hallows?" Gwen quirks a brow, glancing to everyone.

"Uh, yeah, yeah." Peter nods finally moving towards the couch but taking a seat on the floor beside Ajax. "Whenever you guys want."

"Mom's gotta work 'round eight, can have her drop me off? And we can pick you guys up?" Gwen offers, looking at Ned and Ajax.

"I'm down, anything to get me out of the house." Ned chuckles.

"Uh, I'm-I'm actually staying...here so I'll just have to clear how long I can stay tomorrow but shouldn't be a problem." Ajax looks to Peter and gives him a bitten smile.

"Awesome, just let me know if things change." Gwen says, her voice slightly less cheery before she turns the first film on.

The movie plays and Gwen, on occasion, quotes the film, Peter and Ned moving their mouths with the words, rolling their eyes making it more than obvious the boys have heard her quote the film a hundred times. Ajax watched on and she couldn't help but find herself smiling. They were a tight-knit group despite the tension that laid between Peter and Gwen and, she found herself falling in with them.

By the second film, she was participating in conversation about the Wizarding World and laughing, making jokes, talking way more than any of the teens thought would happen. Ajax wasn't shy but she wasn't a huge talker, it was simply something about the movies playing and the energy radiating from the trio. Ajax would kill for moments like these every weekend, hell, once a month even. It feels more like home than her bed has in years.

The third film was starting and while Harry was threatening Uncle Vernon, Ajax found herself looking beside her to Peter, a bowl of popcorn he had gotten during the second film rested between them. He looked content and so tired. He was laughing and smiling whenever Gwen mentioned anything about the movies or characters. His eyes were exhausted but the smile etched across his face not only hid most of his exhaustion but did a great job of expressing his willingness to avoid sleep. It made him all the more enticing.

The third film came to end up and it was reaching nearly midnight. Perfect timing since Gwen was being picked up by her mom at midnight and they were giving Ned a ride home. Before leaving, Gwen and Ned double checked the plans, Ajax and Peter promising to text them if plans change. Ajax also promising Gwen she'd keep Peter in check so he wouldn't bail.

"So," Peter says once Ned and Gwen were gone. "W-what, uh, wh-where we going?" Peter bites his bottom lip.

"You're uh, a bit excited, huh?" Ajax jokes.

"Well, I mean, you're gonna show me and I haven't seen someone control elements like you yet so, yeah." Peter blushes, a shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"It's a hike, you sure you're in for it, Spider-Boy?" Ajax chided.

"Are you gonna call me that now?" Peter's shy smile turns to an embarrassed grin.

"Oh, yeah. Tony calls you Underoos. I'm gonna call you Spider-Boy." Ajax laughs before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "So, you sure? You seemed tired?"

"Let's go." Peter says, a smirk now plastered across his face, his eyes daunting.


	8. Conduit

Peter's hands shook at his sides while his heart raced against his rib cage. His mind was pounding with every passing second. Everything in his body was telling him to run the other direction. Leave. Never come back. Just fucking run.

Fight or flight.

That's always his option. No matter what, he's always in a fight or flight situation and being Spider-Man, he always chooses to fight and he usually wins. It usually pays off but this is different. There wasn't some bad or some villain. It was him and Ajax. In a building. A very large, dark, hollowed out building.

A warehouse.

The last place he wanted to be was in a warehouse. It's the place his nightmares take place and rightfully so. What was he supposed to do? Ajax was letting him in and he'd sound ridiculous if he suddenly suggested they head back. He knew she'd back out and not show him again. He needed to suck it up. But every bone in his body was begging him to go home, almost like a magnet pulling him back all while everything around him spun and his breath became shallow.

"You good, Spider-Boy?" Ajax quipped as she leads the way into a large floor room.

Peter took a sharp breath. "Y-yeah...good." His voice shook with the words and he shook his hands at his side, as if that were going to help ease any bit of his anxiety.

Peter kicks himself mentally as he tries to breathe right, his eyes darting in every direction. He needs to focus. But, when he's panicking, the last thing that happens is focusing. He's gotten good at handling his heightened senses but he's mid-panic attack and everything is out of control. He can hear cars from miles away, smell sawdust from when the building was originally being used, he can even sense Ajax's nerves radiating from her and there's nothing he can do. He just taps his fingers and thinks of every possible escape route. Remembers every way they turned in the building and looked for different exits, making sure he could get out safely and with her.

_This was such a bad idea._

"Hey, seriously, you okay?" Ajax asks once they're standing dead center, her turning to face him only to be met with him a few feet behind her and his face paler than usual.

"Uh," Peter looks to her and tries to speak. "Y-y-yeah, it, uh, uh," Peter's breathing worsens and Ajax closes the distance between them. "It, uh, I-I can't breathe." Peter says in a shallow breath.

"Yeah, are...are you having a panic attack?" Ajax's brows furrow as she recognizes the expression all too well.

"Uh," Peter shakes his head. "Y-yeah, uh, t-they, I..."

"Okay." Ajax nods and takes a deep breath, pushing her own anxiety out of mind. "I'm gonna get it to stop but you gotta do what I say otherwise we're both gonna start panicking and that won't be good." Peter nods in response.

Ajax sticks out her hand and tells Peter to stick his out as well. His brows knit together but with weak muscles, he does as told and Ajax, hesitantly, grabs his hand. She wraps her hand around his, tighter than a normal handshake and Peter grips her hand as hard as he can which wasn't hard given the panic flowing through him. Ajax closes her eyes for a few seconds with a deep breath.

"Okay, how's my hand feel? And not that I'm holding your hand, I mean, are my hands calloused, soft, smooth. How smooth? How rough? Can you feel the blood flowing under my skin? How about if my hands are sweaty or clammy? Focus on that one thing." Ajax stares at him and his eyes are locked on their hands.

He doesn't understand why she's doing it or how it's supposed to help him. Her biggest thing is not touching and yet that's somehow supposed to solve his panic attack. But, Peter does as he's told and starts talking about how her hand feels against his.

"Uh, it-it's rough." Peter's voice shakes. "L-like you work a lot but, uh, y-your an artist so, uh, not surprised." Peter's heartbeat starts just slowing down with his words. "Really sweaty," Peter shakes his head. "L-like you-you're nervous. Uh, and-y-yeah, yeah, I can feel the blood. It-it's fast, like you're scared."

"Okay, what else?" Ajax bites her lip and watches him.

"Uh," Peter's brows furrow and his heart rate picks up again.

"Hey." Ajax puts her other hand on his shoulder. "Don't think, just say what's there."

"Uh, cold. Your-your hand is really cold, kind of like you have bad circulation." Peter says, starting to ramble. "Maybe you put lotion on earlier though because your hand is soft, too. Soft and rough. Small. Really small." Peter coughs up a laugh. "H-how do you even grip things? Your hands are so small." Peter's eyes widen as he seems to be examining AJax's hand.

"Yeah," ajax's cheeks turn red as she starts to become hyper-aware of what she's doing. 

It was weird. It really was. Ajax hated touching out of fear that something horrible would happen but she learned from her own experiences and from Tony's, that being able to focus on a single sense, can calm a panic attack within minutes. The last thing she wanted to do was witness Peter suffer, even if that meant approaching territory that fucking terrified her like no other. But then again, Peter felt so safe, almost comforting. His touch wasn't anxiety-inducing, it was calming.  

"Uh, how about the hand on your shoulder?" Ajax asks, refocusing.

"Uh, y-yeah. Can't feel it much over my hoodie but-" Peter looks to her as his heart rate starts to fall back into a normal rhythm and he seems to be gaining grasp on reality again. "It's really small."

Ajax huffs, smiling. "Yes. We established I have really small hands." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Getting better, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Peter's smile falls as he raises a brow but tightens his hand around hers when she goes to pull away; he's not ready to let go. "How'd-how'd you know that would work?"

"Oh, uh, well," Ajax stumbles for words, staring at their hands. "Not my story to tell."

It wasn't. Yeah, she's had her fair share of panic attacks, especially after her father's death but Tony was the main reason she knew anything about them. Peter looked up to Tony but Ajax wasn't going to tell Peter Tony's business, no matter how much Tony pissed her off.  _It wasn't her story to tell._ Maybe one day but not today.  

"You...you threw out your not touching thing for...for me...though?"

"Yeah," Ajax shrugs. "When someone does something out of their comfort zone in order to make someone else calm down, it tends to help. I don't like being touched which is why we're here in the first place so me taking your hand gives you enough shock value to think 'fuck I gotta do what she's saying.' and start focusing. It's a thing. And it's really easy to sit and focus when someone actually points out, hey how's this one specific thing feel and go all Stephen King with the description. Describe your soundings. Makes you focus and calms your system."

"You have a lot of experience with this." Peter's voice is soft and almost contains touches of grief.

"Kind of." Ajax shrugs. "What about you? Anyone can have panic attacks but that just...I don't know, didn't peg you to randomly start having one."

"Uh, y-yeah, uh, I uh, kind of got crushed by a building last year." Peter looks down, embarrassment now taking over the flow of his blood.

"You what?" Ajax nearly yells, taken aback.

"Yeah...uh, I kind of avoid warehouses now...ya know...if I can." Peter bits his lip.

"You got crushed by a fucking building and okay, first you lived and second, why didn't you just say something? I could have shown you somewhere else. Fuck's sake, I would have just told Tony to shut his trap and that I told you. Could have brought you back to the tower."

"You-you would have done that?"

"I mean," Ajax winces. "You would keep bugging me if I didn't show you so if I couldn't figure something else out, yeah. This is just where I go. Tony's got some shit set up and he'll keep people away from here. But, really, could have worked something out. But, back to the point. You got crushed by a building?"

"Yeah..." Peter swallows sharply and looks to the ground. "Uh, it was when Vulture was out and he used the wings to knock the pillars down and the building collapsed on me."

Ajax just stares at Peter with his words, his eyes showing broken pieces of him. She knows all about him. Sure, she didn't know  _Peter_  was Spider-Man but Tony talks about him all the time. He even let her help with a few parts of the suit. He let her help to keep her out of trouble but let her help nonetheless. So, Ajax knew about Peter's powers. His super strength, heightened senses, his ability to stick to walls, reflexes, all of it. But, actually standing in front of him, her hand in his, with him explaining that a building crushed him and it's lead to him having a panic attack, that's putting it into reality.

She knows it's all real but it's different when you're face to face with it. When you're forced to face the reality of everything. It's different. A whole new perspective. Especially, when she's come to the realization that they're both just two broken teenagers trying to things out. Difference being, Peter is doing it correctly. 

"Okay, I'm turning into you!" Ajax yells, her voice bouncing off the vacant walls. "I have a million questions I wanna ask and I don't do that. So, we're gonna hop off that subject if you're okay?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah, please." Peter smiles and his grip loosens on her hand.

The corner of Ajax's mouth is tugged up just enough to be considered smile before she continues. "Okay, what do you wanna see first? Fire, air, water?"

"Oh, uh, maybe not fire. I think we're good on that for right now." Peter chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "You already threw me into a wall so..."

"Right." Ajax nod. "Okay, wow."

"You're nervous, now." Peter says.

"Yeah...I don't, ya know? Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Vision are kind of the only people, ya know? And...if I'm being honest, I just...I don't wanna hurt you."

Ajax bites her lip, taking a few steps away from him before she holds her hand out, palm down and places her other hand underneath with her palm up. Water forming between her hands, her swirling it and forming it into a crystal blue sphere.

Peter's eyes widen as he watches her. Ajax's eyes never leave the water in her hands, her looking completely content and captivating. Peter knew by the way she controlled it that she loved it. She didn't see her powers as some curse like other people might or like she might seem. Her eyes hold love and joy for what she's doing. But, with that being said, Peter knows there's a reason why she's dark. Why she's rough around the edges and why she chooses fire rather than water. There's a reason, no matter how pleased she looks in that moment.

"Wanna see what's cooler than just a ball of water?" Ajax questions, a sly grin crossing her mouth.

"Of course." Peter nods with enthusiasm.

In a quick swirl motion, the ball turned to ice and then shattered.

"Can control air. Can control water. Ice." Ajax smiles wide.

"What else can you do?" Peter smirks in response.

"Got your web shooters ready?"

"Yeah?" Peter furrows his brows, tugging the sleeves of his hoodie up.

"Ever play tag? But, with your powers?"

"Uh...no?"

"We're gonna. Rules: Just one. Don't hurt me and I won't hurt you. So, yes, you can touch me and I won't kill you. You can use your webs, reflexes, sense, whatever you want. And I can do the same. I won't use fire to prevent injury and I won't throw shards of ice at you. Got it?"

"You're...you're serious?" Peter's jaw hangs a little.

"Hey, I don't have friends. And this is something Tony and my dad used to do with me. It helped me control a lot of it. So, you in or what? I promise, this place is solid. Tony wouldn't let us here if it wasn't."

"I-I don't know." Peter moves his stare to his shoes.

"C'mon, Spider-Boy. Afraid I'm gonna beat you?"

"What?" Peter's eyes bulge from his head as if the question were completely absurd. "No! No, it's just, what-"

Ajax cuts him off as she moves her arm behind her, getting a gust of wind to help her jump from the ground and move to Peter, almost hitting him. A giant smile plasters itself across her face as she tilts her head.

"What? You can fly?" Peter's brows knit together.

Ajax's head is tossed back in laughter. "What? No! I just get a gust of air and jump with it. I use for momentum. So, come on."

Peter's smiling and he wants to. Part of him thinks it's a bad idea but he knows that's just the anxiety that's lurking in the back of his head. If something goes wrong, the building could come down and it'd be so much worse than last time. It wouldn't be just him. It'd be Ajax and as far as he knows, she doesn't have the super strength like he does. If something falls, she's dead. How could he risk that?

"I just...I think it's a bad idea."

Ajax rolls her eyes and tosses her hand out, water spilling from her hand and getting Peter wet. "Oops."

"Come on!" Peter says.

"Seriously? I'm supposed to be the one with the stick up my ass. Come on, Spider-Boy."

"Aj-"

Ajax follows the same motion she did not a minute prior and he gets wet yet again before she starts off in the opposite direction.

"Fine!" Peter yells, using his webshooter to pull her back.

She lets out a scream, echoing through the halls before she turns and freezes the webs before hitting them. She smirks at Peter who's smile dropped before he shot a web from the ceiling and went after her.

So, the pair of them played a very loud, energetic, and exhausting game of tag. Peter used different web shooter combinations to grab Ajax and she used ice to trip him, wind to bring him towards her. The entire time consisted of laughing and the two getting along as if they had known each other for years. It was as if there was something indescribable in the air between them and neither were even aware of it. It might as well have been magic.

Peter should have been completely terrified. He had a panic attack half an hour prior but Ajax felt so fucking safe for him that he had to play along. He got to be a kid who was using his powers like a kid and Ajax encouraged it. The shit he went through the year before, the baggage he was carrying of Gwen's dad, the baggage of Uncle Ben, none of that mattered with her. None of it. Peter found himself able to play along and laugh, no nerves just fun. She was a fucking submarine, keeping him safe from whatever was lurking in the dark of the unknown.

And Ajax, she was simply over the moon. She saw Peter during this vulnerable moment and he put all his trust in her. So, the why hell shouldn't she do the same? She hates trusting people but she trusts him more than she trusts anyone. Ajax grabbing Peter's hand was just the intent to keep him calm but it did way more than that. It was as if his hand was a conduit. It connected her with him on a level that she didn't even believe in. But, her hand in his felt like a home she'd never been before.

"Okay, okay, okay." Peter says, heaving while laying on the ground, waving his arm surrendering. "You win, you win."

"Thank fuck." Ajax collapses next to him. "I didn't think Id be able to go much longer." Ajax huffs.

"If that's the case," Peter says quietly, lifting his arm and shooting a web at her feet.

"Fuck you." Ajax laughs.

"Hey, I have to do that presentation, I deserve this." Peter jokes, sitting up and moving to remove the webbing.

"Okay, but uh, if I remember correctly, you had the chance to like I don't know, figure out her Miss Bing's ticks."

"Yeahhhh," Peter says, cutting through the web. "Her shoes and hands, really?"

"Yep!" Ajax laughs, sitting up and pulling her legs in to sit crosslegged once Peter is done. "Always wears flats all week because she has to stay late prepping tests since she makes her own and she always messes with her fingers. She wants us to pass." Ajax explains.

"You're really smart." Peter gives Ajax a genuine soft smile.

"You're a fucking genius." Ajax grins.

"No," Peter goes bashful as he sticks his hand out and Ajax takes it with only mild hesitation as they stand up.

"Dude, you created a web formula that actually works, like really fucking well. And you had your own makeshift webshooters that work. You're a genius."

"How, uh, how much do you know?" Peter asks with a shrug as the pair make their way through the corridors to exit the building.

"Oh, well, uh, so I got into some trouble," Ajax coughs, her hands dug deep into her pockets, not looking at Peter. "And I...well, I kind of couldn't be at school or anywhere so I had to be at the tower and it was when Tony found out about you and I was, well, me and he needed me distracted. So, he told me about you, after he'd met with you and stuff and said he needed my help."

"Mr. Stark asked you for help?" Peter asks, his voice filled with amazement.

"Yeah," Ajax chuckles. "Don't get too excited. He asked because, as he said, you were young and I was young. What better way to think like a teenager with superpowers than to find a teenager with superpowers and ask for help? He could have done it on his own but it was quicker if he had me try and figure out some formulas you used, ya know? And then we spent the rest of the night covering DUM-E and U in webs." Ajax laughs with her last sentence.

"So, you...you do get along with him?" Peter's eyes are hopeful.

"Yeah, sometimes. It's just really complicated." Ajax admits.

"Well, I'm, ya know here if you wanna talk." Peter gives her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, at this rate you'll know my entire life by the end of next week."


	9. Security In Rough Hands

Time ticked by since Ajax and Peter had returned from your night out. May was barely awake on the cough when the two had returned. It was two in the morning and while she didn't like either of them being out that late, she trusted them to be out and not get into any trouble.

And they didn't.

The night went smoothly. It was spent laughing, even on the long walk back to Peter's. There was no silence between the pair of them. They talked so much, the music shared between the two of them didn't even matter, neither of them paying any attention to it.

But, now it's four in the morning and Ajax is still awake on the couch, restless as ever while Peter is in his room. Her phone is laid out on the table and it's tempting to text him to see if he's awake instead of just going into his room. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him but she couldn't sleep. Ajax needed to sleep otherwise she was going to be like something from The Walking Dead the rest of the day.

_Fuck it._

Ajax picked up her phone and went to Peter's messages, typing in a quick 'you awake?' before hearing the ding of his phone from just down the hall. She waited, scrolling through social media when a text came through.

"Yeah, you?"

But before she could reply, another text came through.

"Obviously are you okay?"

Ajax sighs and just says she couldn't sleep. A few seconds after the text sent, the creaking of a door brought her attention to the hallway. Peter was walking out with sleepy eyes and a tired grin, pillow and blanket in hand.

"Hey." He says once he's in front of her. "I, uh, I came to keep you company." The corner of his mouth is tugged into a smile that looks like it's almost forced from lack of sleep.

"You don't have to." Ajax shakes her head.

"No, no. It's okay." Peter says, placing his pillow on the floor beside the couch and laying back down.

"Why are you awake?" Ajax asks, turning on her side so she can look over the couch.

"It-it's nothing." Peter says and tiredness seems to be replaced with touches of embarrassment.

"You can tell me, ya know?"

"You first." Peter looks up to her, his hands behind his head.

A corner smirk crosses Ajax's face. "Thinking." She responds simply.

"About what?"

"Okay, it's four in the damn morning and we have to be up early as hell and I'm tired so when we wake up, if you bring this up, I'm gonna blame it on the sleep and say I have no fucking idea what you're talking about and then probably punch you."

"I'll forget you said anything." Peter readjusts himself to be on his elbow so he can face her.

"You, uh, you ever have something that just kind of...hits? I don't know. Like, something happens and suddenly your heart pounds against your rib cage, but only once and then it's like...it falls back into this steady and calm rhythm. It's not quite resting but it's not just beating either? And this thing, this thing you don't expect, it feels like home. Like it holds this strong sense of security and there's no real explanation?"

Peter stares at Ajax and he's amazed. This isn't the first time she'd rambled, answering his question in a roundabout way. It's what she does when she doesn't know how to directly just answer. It's as if she needs to explain her entire thought process, making sure that it makes sense before giving her direct answer. Peter can't help but find it intriguing. Ajax is full of wonder and her brain doesn't work the way his does. It's why he could listen to her ramble all day long and that's why he doesn't push for many answers.

"Yeah..." Peter says quietly, brows drawn together and his eyes narrowed slightly with curiosity.

"What is it?" Ajax asks as she bites her lip.

"Uh..it, uh...you first." Peter jerks his head up, not wanting to tell her his answer.

Ajax rolls her eyes and sigh. "I don't like touching people and I really hate people touching me. You know that but, I don't know. Okay, so part of why is because it's like...bad things happen and I don't wanna hurt you." Ajax's voice grows weak and pained with her sentence. "And I don't like people touching me because...yeah I'm not that tired to tell you that but it's different with you. I don't know. I...I don't feel like I could hurt you if I tried..." Her voice goes quiet and Peter's eyes watch her in the dim light of the living room, his heart aching inside his chest. "It, uh," Ajax shakes her head. "I-uh, ya know? Holding your hand, feels like home."

A blush spreads across Peter's entire face while his eyes widened and he wanted to completely combust right then and there. He's still learning about being able to sense different feelings from other people based on the way their heart beats, energy they expel, and he knew there was something different with her when he was around. But, it's not been the same since Ajax took hold of his hand to calm his panic attack. It's steadier and softer while still having almost a nervous rhythm. But now it makes sense. Ajax hates to admit it but she's comfortable with him. He's safe, something she's so far from used to it's like exploring foreign land. He's safe and comfortable while being completely horrifying.

"It's stupid." Ajax sighs with the shake of her head

"No, no, no, no." Peter says quickly. "It's not. Really."

He gives her a genuine smile and maybe it's because it's four in the morning and she's exhausted from the night out with him or maybe it's that he's so innocent and genuine despite the trauma he's been through. Maybe it's because he's a little broken, a little tattered, just like her. Whatever it was, his smile made her stomach explode with butterflies and her mouth tugged into an uncontrollable smile.

"What's yours?" Ajax asks.

Peter stares at her and he swears he could see constellations in her eyes, begging to be loved and adored, admired from afar. He was learning to read her like no other and he knew he'd never get bored. She's said she doesn't want to hurt him twice in one night and he knows Ajax is scared but he also knows that the way his heart beats when she's around, the way his stomach twists with excitement and his cheeks always hurt after spending the day with her, he wouldn't mind if she hurt him. He might just let her.

With a soft, delicate sigh, Peter bites his bottom lip and his voice goes so quiet Ajax could barely hear him but she does and her face wrinkles with sincerity as her bones ache. Her breath hitches in her throat with his one, stuttered word.

"Y-you."


	10. H.L.B.

The word may have been stuttered but it wasn’t full of anxiety like Ajax would have expected. Instead, it was...calm, almost nonchalant. Ajax was his thing that made his heart stop and his breathing hitch.

Maybe it was that Peter knew all she needed was someone, someone her own age not to walk out, someone who understood what it’s like to have the ability to just kill people at the young age of only sixteen. Maybe it was that she held herself like no one he’s ever met or maybe it’s the hairs that stick up on the back of his neck and the way a knot forms in the pit of his stomach whenever she’s anywhere near him. Whatever it was, she was his thought process.

“Me?” Ajax quirked a brow as she scanned over Peter’s face that was quickly turning a vibrant red.

“Uh,” Peter’s mouth goes dry as she questions him. “Yeah...I don’t know.” He shrugs. “I-it’s you.”

What to do with that information. Ajax can almost hear Tony in her ear, rambling on about how she should let Peter in as a friend and just to be careful as she always was. His incessant voice making her want to grimace already. And it only made her want to rebel. She was so torn.

How could she possibly feel like home to Peter? How could she feel like anything besides damaged goods to him? She only gave him information when she had to and that’s it. Ajax has this past he doesn't have a clue about and yet here he is, looking at her with innocent eyes and a heart of pure gold that doesn’t deserve anything to happen to him. He’s perfect.

“I’m sorry.” Ajax says, the corner of her mouth tugged into a sorry smile.

Peter’s brows furrow and his heart feels like she’s just pushed it off the top of Mount Everest. “W-what? Wh-what are you s-sorry for?”

Ajax sighs and the remorse is written in every light blue line of her eyes. “Bad news, Parker.”

“Nah,” Peter shakes his head and his eyes narrow. “I, uh, I don’t think so.”

Ajax scoffs. “Yeah? Why won’t Tony let me train?”

“Um...your own safety?” Peter sits up completely and pulls his knees up, resting his arms around them.

“Or the safety of others.” Ajax corrects him.

“What?” Peter’s face scrunched together with confusion. Sure, she had the ability to hurt people, but she couldn’t, would she?

“I’m not getting into it but, it’s not me. He can say it is but I know he thinks if he lets me train, I’ll end up being someone he has to fight and later kill.”

Peter stares at her as he contemplates how to respond. He’s tired of her going from hot and cold. One second she’s fine and the next she’s not. All Peter wants to do is grab her by the shoulders and beg her to tell him everything so he can help her, so he can tell her that there's nothing wrong with her or whatever it is that she could possibly think about herself.

But at the same time, he just wants to agree with her because maybe that’s really what she needs. Ajax has had Tony in her ear her entire life and it’s only gotten worse since both of her parents’ passing. Surely, she’s tired of people telling her what to do. So, maybe Peter should just listen and let her come to him but he really doesn’t know how long he can do that for. Something is going to happen. He can feel the impending dread radiating from Ajax. But, he’s Peter Parker.

“I don’t think you’re bad.” Peter says with pursed lips and honest eyes.

“You’re gonna get hurt, P.” Ajax uses a variety of different names for people all of them being used for different circumstances. P is easier to say than Peter or Parker and she’s afraid that if she tries to speak his full name, it’ll break, shatter like a glass vase containing elegant lilies.

“So?” Peter counters with a gentle voice. “I get hurt every night.” Peter shrugs and puts his legs down. His hands shaky as he lifts the hem of his shirt revealing red blotches where blood vessels have popped and bruises, all ranging from shades of black and blue to yellow and purple. “I, uh, ya know,” Peter shrugs and puts his shirt back down. “I get up and I do it again because-”

“If you don’t-”

“Wait.” Peter cuts her off, taking Ajax by surprise. “It’s what I do. N-not because, I have to but...uh, the hurt doesn’t outweigh the benefits.” Ajax wrinkles her face with touches of confusion.

“That’s different.” Ajax tries to defend. “That’s you being Spider-Man. I’m gonna hurt you and...you don’t deserve it.”

“I, uh, I don’t mind.”

Ajax’s face softens and her jaw opens just a little bit. Was he out of his damn mind? What was he thinking? He doesn't care that she could hurt him? What kind of insane logic is that? The whole reason Ajax does anything is to avoid getting hurt, to avoid hurting other people by not getting too close. She’s been hurt so many times she’s not even sure she can handle it one more time but Peter is so okay with her hurting him and he must be out of his fucking mind. But, he’s not. His eyes are bright and kind and deserving of the entire universe because he knows that if he does nothing, ajax will hurt.

“W-what?” Ajax’s voice is fragile, like a thin sheet of ice over a puddle that’d shatter the second even a leaf touched it.

Peter holds out his hand and Ajax glances between his eyes and his calloused fingers. Her hand wraps around his and Peter smiles, it’s soft and sweet just like him. It’s not confident or arrogant like anyone would have expected. It wasn’t that he won something. Not to him. He did, of course, because Ajax is trusting him so he did win something but that’s not how Peter saw it. All he saw was the good in her and the immediate adoration he had towards her.

Ajax sighs and nods. “One step at a time. I, uh, I will tell you  _everything_ , not just powers, and you’re allowed to ask but if I don’t want to answer, that’s it. But, I will, eventually, tell you everything.”

Peter’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head. He just wanted her to know he was there. He didn’t ever expect her to really tell him more than she has. He had hope, always the optimist, but he didn’t believe she would. She’s got walls ten stories high surrounded by a moat filled with alligators and boobytraps laid out inside. But, somehow, he got the password. Did he get the map though? To avoid the dangers lurking inside?

“R-really?”

Ajax tightens her grip on his hand as she pulls up the side of her shirt, revealing part of a scar. The scar started at her shoulder blade and wrapped all the way around her right ribcage and to her hip. It wasn’t a faint scar, no, it was bad. White and tender, the original cut surely took weeks if not months to heal. No one knows about the scar besides Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper. Ajax doesn't talk about it but, Peter showed her his roughed up torso so to hell with her keeping that part a secret.

There was something of doubt when Peter showed his bruises and wounds, this gave Ajax the excuse to show her scar. To have that sense of her understanding what it’s like. Maybe not completely but enough. Enough to understand why he wants that suit red and blue.

“Powers are cool and stuff but accidents happen.” Ajax says, allowing her shirt to fall back down. “D-don’t, uh, ya know, tell anyone, okay, P?” Ajax’s heart starts to ache as she chews on the inside of her cheek with her allowing herself to be vulnerable.

“Promise.” Peter nods. “A-are you...is it okay?”

“Yeah,” Ajax nods. “I’ll, uh, ya know, tell you later. That’s a big step.”

“Yeah, yeah, it is.” Peter says and he looks to their still joining hands before his cheeks start turning red all over again and his heart picks back up. It’s as if reality was setting in for him and he really was there with Ajax and wow, they’re holding hands and he really fucking likes her. Likes the way her voice pulls him in and her energy pulls his bones to her.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Ajax says following Peter’s gaze but not letting go. “It sounds weird but ya know, can like, you not let go? I think I’ll sleep better if I know you’re there and will wake me up if you go to leave.” Ajax gives a shy chuckle.

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” Peter nods and a grin crosses his face, him trying to act cool, calm, and collected despite him wanting to beam brighter than the entire sun and give himself a high-five. “No problem.”

“Can we sleep now? I think Gwen might kill us if we end up falling asleep watching the movies?”

Peter groans with a smile still tugging at his lips. “I think she’ll forgive you, she’ll definitely kill me.” Peter lays back, never letting go of Ajax’s hand while she gets comfortable again.

“Stop ditching her and maybe she won’t.” Ajax warns but holds her voice light-hearted while her arm dangles off the couch and Peter’s is held up just barely.

“Y-you’ve got secrets. I’ve got mine.” Peter says, allowing a sad smirk to dance onto his face.

“Alright, alright.” Ajax says. “I’m just saying, no judgment given I have no room to talk.”

“Tell you one day.” Peter looks up and flashes Ajax a smirk.

“Funny.” She rolls her eyes.”Goodnight, Peter.” She pauses as she’s done every other night before. “Parker.”

“Goodnight, AJ.” Peter quips.

“AJ?” Ajax quirks a brow.

“If you’re gonna call me P and Spider-Boy, I get to call you something.”

“Okay.” Ajax agrees with a soft giggle. “But you’re the only one.”

“Okay.” Peter laughs before the room falls into a comfortable silence.

And that was the when everything changed. Peter became an open ear that Ajax leaned on whenever she needed him. He didn't press for answers. He still asked questions as he normally would and Ajax actually gave him a few answers sometimes. But, mostly, he was just there listening. Sometimes, she needed to talk while he was out patrolling and he’d talk to her through his mask, giving her a play-by-play of what was going on. It helped.  _He_  helped.

Ajax seemed happier than she had in years and Tony noticed. He asked and he didn’t get a snarky answer, rather, Ajax just said she was having fun and that everything was fine. The words she’d said a thousand times before finally holding real truth. Tony had smirked and nodded, deciding he’d let her just do her thing for a little while and not try and dig, especially with her holding to her deal and going to the tower more.

Tony was right, Ajax needed Peter. She needed the ball of sunshine who’s always a little battered to show her that just because bad things happen, doesn’t mean they’ll stay that way. That because people do bad things, doesn’t always mean they deserve more bad to fall upon them. She needed Peter.

And she needed Gwen and Ned. Ajax found herself at Gwen’s just as much as she found herself at Peter’s. The girls became best friends, ajax even completely diving into Gwen’s other interests and Gwen doing the same. Ajax was thrilled to have a girl to talk to. It was a nice and she was immediately welcomed by Gwen’s mother, her offering Ajax the spare bedroom whenever she wanted. It was like Ajax was becoming a part of their little family as well.

And as for Ajax and Ned, they bonded over technology, talking about how hypothetically, they could hack into all different buildings around Queens. Neither willing to actually do it, but it was fun in theory, especially the thought of changing the overhead street signs to Star Wars quotes.

Now, it’s two weeks later and it’s a long weekend thanks to Thanksgiving. Ajax was welcomed by May to join them as was Gwen and her mother. Ajax hadn’t had a proper Thanksgiving in two years. The last one she had was right before her mom died and it was spent at the Tower. So, with nerves flooding her veins, Ajax asked Tony if she could spend the holiday with her friends and Tony quickly agreed, happy she was finally happy for once but made her promise she’d come by over the weekend.

And was going to.

Thanksgiving went smoothly and it was warm and comfortable, just like Ajax expected it to be.The dinner was amazing thanks to Gwen’s mom helping May cook and there were plenty of laughs and conversations to last a lifetime. It was great, really but then she did have to go home and things went quite a bit south. Ajax has been out a lot over the past two weeks and despite Tony always calling Jared, assuring him that Ajax was doing school work or helping him, he was tired of it.

Now, it’s Saturday afternoon and Peter hasn’t heard from Ajax since she left Thursday night. She left with Gwen and her mother a little after eight. Peter texts Ajax every night when he gets home from being Spider-Man and Ajax always calls him if Jared is asleep or not home. She sits on her fire escape and they talk for at least an hour. And if Jared is around, she always just texts him.

But, he never got a text, he never got a call. Nothing. And he didn’t get anything from her all day on Friday. Every time his phone vibrated against his leg or vibrated the wood of his desk, his head shot up but his stomach dropped when it was either Ned or Gwen, never Ajax. He stopped by the building across from hers and the curtains were drawn closed. He bounced between climbing her fire escape himself and knocking on her window despite KAREN reminding him that Ajax would kill him if he did. So, he went home but didn’t sleep at all and by the time the afternoon of Saturday came, he was tired of waiting. Something was wrong.

“Hey, May!” Peter called out. “Ajax left her hoodie here Thursday so I’m gonna run it by, need anything?” Peter asks as he walks to the kitchen, sliding on his coat, Ajax’s hoodie in hand.

“Nope! You’re good to go. Tell her to come by, okay?” May chimes.

“I will.” Peter smiles before heading out.

He pops in his earbuds and starts on the crisp walk to Ajax’s apartment. The air was cold which only made Peter keep up his pace to stay warm and reach her apartment quicker. He knew she’d likely kill him but he knew something was wrong. There was a feeling off and he’d asked Gwen and Ned the night before and neither have heard from her either. Peter was willing to risk Ajax getting pissed at him for showing up. He figured that if her uncle answered the door, he’d ask for some random person and then say he must have gotten the wrong apartment. It was a sound plan, given it was just thought of on his walk.

Peter figured out which apartment was hers based on the location of her window and was able to knock on the warn down dark brown door. He could hear shuffling on the other side of the door before the locks started to open. Ajax flung the door open, her jaw clenched tight and her eyes filled with rage, almost enough to kill Peter right then and there.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“W-what…” Peter’s jaw hung open and a lump formed in his throat at the looks over her.

“Fuck’s sake.” Ajax looked past him before grabbing the collar of his jacket and yanking him inside before slamming the door and locking it. “The fuck are you doing here? Do you listen? What did I say? Don’t fucking come here. Ever.”

“What the hell happened to your face…?” Peter’s voice is quiet as he stares at the black and blue bruise covering Ajax’s left eye and a cut on her right cheek, as well as her bottom lip fat and cut.

“Street fighting.” Ajax responds, straightfaced. “Now, what the fuck-”

“No.” Peter shakes his head. “You go out street fighting on a holiday?”

“What?” Ajax looks at him with confusion.

“I haven’t been able to reach you since Thanksgiving and neither has Gwen or Ned. What happened?” Peter’s words aren’t harsh or degrading. He’s drenched in worry.

“It’s nothing, P.” Ajax says. “Now, you have to leave.”

“No.” Peter says. “I don’t believe you.”

“Cool.” Ajax shrugs. “Get out.”

Peter looks to the side as he clenches his jaw. “Tell me or I’m telling Mr. Stark.”

“You wouldn’t.” Ajax scoffs.

“I will.” Peter stands his ground, sticking out the hand that holds her hoodie. “I’ll go tell him.”

Ajax takes her hoodie and tosses it to one the dining room chairs. “Bullshit.” Ajax grits her teeth.

“Okay.” Peter says and goes to turn on his feet.

Before he could move, Ajax is gripping his coat and turning him around before slamming his back against the door, his head smacking the wood with a thud and wince. Her arm locks his neck in place as she locks her knees to hold her stance. At this point, Peter was happy he earned enough of her trust that she didn’t mind touching as much, at least from him, because if she did, he’d likely either be burnt to a crisp on the floor or in a block of ice rather than just pinned against her door.

“Don’t tell him.” Ajax says through gritted teeth.

“I...have...to.” Peter struggles against her grip, realizing she doesn’t have the strength he does.

“No, you fucking don’t. You can keep your damn mouth shut. That’s our deal.” Ajax spits, putting pressure on his neck.

“You tell him, or I do.” Peter croaks out.

“Fuck no.”

Peter decides he’s had enough. He grips her sides and pulls her away before turning the both of them around, swapping places, and pinning her against the door, his hands holding her shoulders. She struggles under him but he’s way stronger than her. Ajax knows he has superhuman strength but to have it inflicted on her was something different. She didn’t think he had it in him.

“Let me go!” Ajax tries to push him off as anxiety starts to flood her veins.

 Ajax could just use her powers to get him off of her. He was stronger, absolutely without a doubt, but, he wasn’t stronger than the gust of wind she could get up. she could warm her hands enough just to burn him and get him off. She could even just soak him to get him to back up. But, nothing. Ajax just pushed against his chest, her own strength and it gets her nowhere. She didn't  _want_  to hurt him. 

“No.” Peter says calmly. “You’re hurt.”

“So are you!” Ajax’s voice breaks and Peter feels a heart string snap with it.

“Nah, that’s different.” Peter licks his bottom lip, taking notice in the brokenness that’s etched in every line of Ajax’s face. “J-just tell me what happened.” Peter pleads. “Please.”

A single tear fell from the corner of Ajax’s right eyes. “I told you I was gonna hurt you, P.” Ajax’s voice falls delicately with an aching pain in her chest.


	11. I Got You

_I told you I would hurt you._

The words strike Peter like an arrow shooting through an apple. Ajax wasn't doing anything to hurt him. The only thing hurting him was the look in her eyes, the tired and terrified crystal blues eyes. Looking at her like this, banged up with a cut and a black eye and busted lip,  **that**  hurt. She didn't hurt him. Her uncle hurt him. This wasn't on her but the way her words dripped from her lips, Peter knew she thought she had.

"AJ..." Peter shakes his head but his grip on her shoulders doesn't budge. "C-come home with me, okay?" His voice shakes and all Ajax can think is how terrible that would be for him. Not her. It's not about her anymore.

"I can't." Ajax croaks, another tear slipping down her face.

Peter opens his mouth to protest but his chest starts to warm and he can feel Ajax's heart faltering with every passing second. Every second passing, the sensation getting worse and worse before he finally lets out a yell and releases his grip, taking a step back from her. Ajax takes her chance and moves from the door, grabbing Peter's arm and twisting it behind his back. Peter groans out in pain as Ajax pushes him against the door.

"You promised." Her words are broken and Peter can actually feel the betrayal from her words.

"I was worried." Peter mumbles, debating if it weren't worth him possibly hurting her to get free.

"Don't care." Ajax takes a deep breath and her voice goes cold. "Out." She releases her grip and stands back.

"I-I-I can't leave you like-"

"Go or I swear to Thor, I will set you on fire. You think those burn marks on your chest hurt? Wait till you're dealing with actual fire. I told you I was gonna hurt you. Go."

"Aj-" Peter starts as he faces her but Ajax has fire coming from her hands, ready to attack Peter if he takes a single step. He hangs his head and nods once. "Y...you'd really do it?" His eyebrows draw together as a lump forms in his throat.

_She's hurt. She's just hurt. That's all._

The words play over and over and over in his head, trying to convince himself that Ajax wouldn't really hurt him. That she's just scared, maybe that Peter would treat her the same way Jared has been. He plays the words over like a mantra because the thought of her actually not caring about hurting him would crush him. He cares too much.

That's the problem with his heightened senses. He feels everything more, everything is a little louder. Everything is amplified. He falls harder and faster because he senses, almost exactly feels, other people's affection and pain. He tries to ignore it, Peter really does but it is impossible with Ajax and he doesn't know what to do.

How could he just leave her in this apartment knowing what her uncle does? How could he leave her defenseless? She has powers but she most definitely does not use them to defend herself against her uncle. He wasn't on the list of people who even knew about her, not from what Peter can remember. And she clearly knows some self-defense since she was able to repin Peter to the door. But, yet, her face is a mess and Peter's mind wanders to her side. Is that how she got the scar?It looks old but that doesn't mean anything. Is that why her side was bleeding at the beginning of the year? This must have been going on a long time and how is Peter just supposed to leave an act as though nothing happened?  _What if it got worse?_

Ajax, on the other hand, had a plan. It was a horrible plan as most of hers seemed to be. She's self-destructive and only knows how to handle herself in destructive ways.  _This_  is what Tony means when he says she can't train. This is why she hasn't been able to use her powers for good. She can't take care of herself let alone have the responsibility of saving other people. Hell, she can't even ask for help from the very person staring at her with torn down brown eyes, begging her to let him help. How is she ever supposed to be a hero?  _How is she supposed to be anything more than damaged goods?_

"I...I don't want to but yeah," Ajax licks her lips, watching over Peter. "I'll do it."

"Fine." Peter says. "Hit me."

"What?" Ajax's eyes widen and the fire evaporates from her palms.

"Go on." Peter steadies his voice. "You wanna hurt me? Do it. Set me on fire. Freeze me. Drench me. Whatever. Make the b-" Peter hangs his head as the words get caught in his throat. "I'm not leaving."

"Ugh." Ajax groans before she moves towards Peter and punches his chest. He quirks a brow at her but takes it. "You're-" Ajax hits his chest again. "Gonna,"  _Punch._  "Get."  _Punch._ "Hurt." Both hands slam against his chest but this time, she doesn't move.

Ajax hangs her head and the lump in her throat rises, tears seeming to be coming out of nowhere but slipping from the corners of her eyes. Ajax's elbows wavering, showing the weakness in her muscles. Peter can almost taste the saltiness from her tears and it takes everything in him to not break with her. Ajax bites her bottom lip so hard she reopens the cut and the taste of iron starts to fill her mouth, mixing with the tears that cascade down her face when she tries to take a breath.

And just like that. She breaks down in front of Peter. A loud sob falls from her mouth while her entire body starts to buckle but Peter's quick to wrap his arms around her, making sure she doesn't fall. Instead, he helps her to the floor, never releasing his arms, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible.

"I-I-I'm so...sorry." Ajax croaks against Peter as her hands grip his jacket as hard as she possibly can.

"It's okay." Peter says calmly, touches of fear and relief flooding through his veins. "I got you."

This was the first hug Ajax was receiving since her mom died. She wasn't someone who was big on hugs in the first place but after her mom died, after everything that's happened to her and everything Jared has done, hugging became the thing she hated the most. It was the worst form of physical contact and she never thought she'd even live long enough to ever be okay with hugging again. But now tears are falling and wetting Peter's jacket and she's gripping him so hard, she's praying to a god she doesn't even believe in that Peter will never let go. She wants him to leave and she wants him to stay and there's so many mixed emotions. Everything hurts so fucking much she can't fight anymore.

Peter pulls his arms from her and hesitantly moves them to her face, fingers shaking the entire time. "W-we...let's go, okay?" Peter's voice wavers and Ajax's lip quivers, her fingers not loosening their grip.

"I-I can't." Ajax mumbles through a cry. "Jared...he'll...it'll be worse."

"I'm sorry." Peter whispers. "I gotta tell Mr. Stark." Ajax starts shaking her head, freeing Peter's lose grip but before she can say anything Peter starts again. "I will sneak you in my room every single night if I have to, I will. But...AJ...you can't stay here. I, uh," Peter swallows and moves his head to lock eyes with her. "I....can, ya know, I know. It hurts and you're scared and it's okay. Please, you helped me and you don't have to say that I'm helping you but if you stay here..." Peter's words trail off, his eyes examining just how deep the cut on her cheek really was and the blood that was still dripping from her mouth, the shine of the black bruise. It was a lot. It was so much to take in and he just couldn't wrap his head around it. Why would she ever let someone hit her like that? Why didn't she defend herself?

As if able to read his mind, Ajax speaks. "I deserve it, P."

"No," Peter says, shaking his head. "No one deserves this."

Ajax shakes her head, freeing only one of her hands to wipe her tears that had started to come to a stop. "I do." Her mouth barely opens with her words before she wipes the blood away.

"You don't." Peter persists.

"Y-"

"No." Peter stops her. "No one, got it? No one. Especially you. Especially you." His jaw clenches and he means every word.

_Why is he so good?_

"C'mon." Peter says, going to stand up but Ajax's grip isn't letting him go. "I. Got. You." Peter holds out his hand and grabs under Ajax's elbows to help her to her feet.

"Y-you promise?" Ajax pushes the lump in her throat down. "Promise I don't have to stay with Tony and-"

"Nothing's ever going to happen to you, I promise." Peter pulls Ajax in for a proper hug, his strength almost a little too much but Ajax can't say she minds.

There's this safety within in Peter and he doesn't realize it. He might have super senses and he can feel things other people can't, taste things and smell things but the one thing he can't sense is exactly what he means to other people. He can sense their affection for him and their distaste but not exactly what he does for them. He has no idea that he is Ajax's lifeline.

There is a theory, many in fact, of people being connected. Some call them soulmates, others call it fate. Ajax will tell you it's all bullshit but she can't deny her need to protect Peter as well be around him. None of it makes any sense of course. Does she want him or does she want him to stay away? Both are constantly running through her head. But, at the end of the day, she is fucking tired. She's exhausted from always being on alert. At least with Peter, she can sleep.  _And she likes him._

"A-are you...are you gonna let go?" Peter asks as he goes to pull away. "Y-you don't have to!" Peter quickly says. "I mean...you don't have to, I...I just didn't know if you realized you were still holding my jacket or if you-I'm gonna stop talking."

Ajax manages to stifle a laugh, finally unclenching her fist. She stares at him and she knows just how vulnerable she looks and made herself by the seriousness in Peter's perfect brown eyes that are usually too innocent and sweet like chocolate. He's looking at her differently, the kind that makes her cheeks burn red and makes her want to pull up her hood and hide, as if being way too exposed and fearful that he'll see what she sees and run for the hills. But, he doesn't. He sticks out his hand, shaky but out nonetheless.

"You, uh, you wanna get a bag?"

"No." Ajax shakes her head quickly, pulling herself from her thoughts. "Wait." Ajax closes her eyes for a second and sighs. "Yeah, uh, my laptop and stuff. I'll be bored while you're being Spider-Boy if not." The corner of her mouth tugs into a weak smirk as Peter shakes his head.

"Do you need help?" Peter asks.

"Just, uh, use your senses or whatever, make sure no one's coming. Hear someone, run into my room and we'll get out through the fire escape." Peter raises a brow as Ajax starts to walk to her room. "If Jared can do this to me, he'll do you worse." With her words, she enters her room, leaving Peter alone.

Peter lets out a breath he seemed to be holding since he stepped foot in Ajax's apartment. He hadn't realized he wasn't actually breathing properly until then. What the hell was he doing and where the hell did his confidence come from? He's never that bold and blunt, not unless he's under the mask with Karen in his ears. It was clear that when it came to needing to push away his anxieties for someone else, he could. He needed to protect Ajax even if that meant he'd be holding his breath the entire time and hoping he didn't pass out.

A few minutes pass and Ajax comes out of her room, her eyes still bloodshot but her cheeks no longer damp and the blood's been cleaned from her mouth. Her backpack is hung from her shoulders and she's sporting a black Adidas hoodie.

"Ready?" Peter asks, pulling himself together, swallowing the anxiety that had seemed to build back up.

"Yeah," Ajax nods, biting her bottom lip again.

"Y-you should stop doing that." Peter says as he points to her.

"Doesn't hurt." She shrugs, but doesn't go back to biting her lip, instead, she walks over to where she tossed her hoodie and drapes it over her arm. "He gets mad when things are out of order." Ajax mumbles as she notices the strange expression on Peter's face. "We, uh, we better go in case he's close."

"Where, uh, where is he?" Peter follows Ajax out of the apartment while she locks the door.

"It's..." Ajax's eyes widen as she tries to remember the exact date. "It's...Saturday? Right?"

"Yeah." Peter says, the two making their way down the old staircase that smells of a damp basement.

"Drugs, probably. Gets 'em from Liv a few blocks over." Ajax pulls out her phone and hands Peter one of her earbuds, going back to the safe routine.

"What's he do?" Peter asks, popping the earbud into his ear, surprised to be met with an acoustic cover of I Fall A Part. Ajax just never had acoustics playing. Hell, she rarely had a ballad playing in general, It just wasn't her.

"Whatever he can get." Ajax admits. "Usually heroin. It's cheap."

"I-I'm sorry." Peter says with a wince before opening the door for the both of them to exit the building.

"Nah," Ajax shrugs. "Other people have it worse, ya know? Swear, he's not even fucking blood have the fucking time. Doesn't even look like mom."

"That, uh, that why he doesn't know about you?" Peter asks.

Ajax bites the inside of her cheeks, fighting back the lump that was coming back. "My, uh, my dad, he got his powers from his mom and she got it from her mom, her from her dad, and so on. It's all genetic and they all did a really good job of hiding it. It was pretty much a need to know thing. My mom was one of the only people that knew about my dad, outside of his immediate family. Dad met Tony through something or whatever, and well, your suit, yeah Tony's a genius so they became quick friends and nerds, that's what Tony and my mom always said anyway. But, a few others knew because my dad...he...he had this thing." Ajax rolls her eyes as the words of her mom telling her what her dad believed in replay through her head. "Like you. If you have the ability to do good for others, you have a moral obligation to do so. That was his thing. So, he did and ya know, when you do that you, form rivals, enemies and they come for you.They come for people you care about. So, Jared doesn't know. Jared doesn't know, not for his own protection, but because he'd sell me out in two seconds if he were desperate for drugs or money."

Peter stares at her and it's like he's been hit by a truck. Sure, he didn't think she had it easy. He's learned never to expect that from anyone. Ever since he's become Spider-Man, he's learned to never judge someone by what they let show. Everyone has their secrets. But, he wasn't prepared for that. Her own blood hurting her and willing to just sell her out and just for a quick fix? It's almost torture for him to listen to her speak because he can feel every single piece of broken glass in her words puncture his heart. How could anyone do that?

"Please, don't take this the wrong way," Peter starts and Ajax glances to him before moving her stare back to her shoes, the pale sidewalk moving smoothing under her. "Why...why risk him finding out when you could leave? I-I just don't get it."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ajax shakes her head.

"Later?" Peter asks.

"Tell you when I'm ready." She says, only glancing to him before the only thing that's left between them is a white chord and whatever song happened to come on. Well, that was until Peter thought of yet another question.

"I-is all of this why you don't like being touched?"

"Kind of." Ajax says. "I said bad things happen when I touch people. I burned you, didn't I?"

"Barely." Peter says with the role of his shoulders.

"Something...I have this other thing where when I touch people..." Ajax furrows her brows as she tries to figure out how to phrase what she wants to say. "It's...it's like I can feel what they're feeling, ya know? Of course you do. But, it's not...it's not like I can read their damn minds or something, that's an invasion of fucking privacy." Ajax scoffs. "But, it's weird and...because you can sense all that stuff, it doesn't bother me to touch you because you get it so if you can know what I feel then I should be able to know what you feel and then it's like everything might be okay. I guess. I don't know. I'm rambling again. Yeah, Jared is part of it. But, he's like a third of the reason. I just don't like feeling fucking connected to people."

"Okay." Peter nods and accepts what she has to say. "Uh, well, c-can I hold your hand?" Peter asks, looking to Ajax with a timid smile and hopeful eyes, eyes that don't look so broken just for the moment.

"Well, since you asked this time." Ajax rolls her eyes with the sarcasm dipped words. "Please." She holds out her hand and Peter interlocks their fingers, the timid smile turning satisfied.

It wasn't so much that he wanted to hold her hand. He did, honestly, he did. He always wants to hold her and he always wants to hug her and he wants to tell her how pretty she is and how she's who he thinks about when he can't sleep but this wasn't about him. It was about her. She was too vulnerable and he didn't want her to snap shut again. Offering his hand is kind of as if it were a drawbridge to get into her walls. As long as their hands are connected, the bridge is down and safe to cross. Peter never wanted her to pull it closed, even if that meant never letting go of her while they were together.

Once back at Peter's apartment, May goes nuts. She's rushing Ajax to the kitchen to get ice on her eye and is demanding to know what happened while she has Peter in the bathroom getting the butterfly stitches from under the sink.

"It's nothing, really." Ajax insists as she sits at the table, ice held to her eye.

"No, no you aren't going to do that." May shakes her head, Peter handing her the stitches when he returns. "What happened?" May looks at him and Peter looks between May and Ajax, not sure what to say. He was telling Tony, that was happening but it wasn't May's problem. It wasn't her business and he knew that. "Peter." May says sternly. "You two need to tell me right now."

"I don't know." Peter says, his head hung held.

"Room. Now. We have rules. Go."

"But M-"

"Peter, I am not doing this with you. Go right now or I will ground you and I will have Tony take that suit away."

"I'm going, I'm going," Peter says, apologizing to Ajax with a single look before exiting.

"Okay, what happened?" May looks back to Ajax and starts addressing the cut on her cheek. It wasn't that deep but May is more persistent than Peter.

"It's really okay." Ajax says, fiddling with the bag of ice that's wrapped in a green towel, uncomfortable with more touching but too tired for another argument.

"Hon, you can tell me, okay?"

"Miss Parker, I'm fine." Ajax says, her voice growing broken again.

"You know," May says as she pulls up one of the chairs and decides to sit while finishing up. "Peter and me, we went through some stuff last year. He was lying to me and sneaking out. He snuck out of his hotel room in DC. He ditched detention. He wasn't the kid I knew and I didn't know what to do." Ajax listens closely to May's words. Of course, Ajax knew of Peter's ditching detention but she didn't know about anything else. They just seemed so close, it's hard for her to picture either of them having issues with the other. "Then, the ferry happened and I thought maybe I lost him because," May stifles a soft chuckle. "He never answers his phone. Does he at least answer for you?"

"Yeah," Ajax laughs a little, her eyes glancing down before coming back to May's face. "He does actually. Never misses a call."

"Cares about you, a lot." May gives a genuine smile, her nose wrinkling a little. "Well, I just, I lost it a little when he finally came home. He came home in a shirt way too big for him and these Hello Kitty pajama pants."

"He what?" Ajax laughs, picturing Peter walking around in the attire.

"Yeah! But, that wasn't too much of my concern. He just, he didn't look good and I missed the kid that used to dumpster dive for computer parts. I told him to lay it on me and he didn't." May chuckles. "Well, kind of. He did tell me he lost the Stark Internship and that was about all I needed to know for the moment. Now, of course, I know what he meant." Ajax furrows her brows, questioning why May would be so open. "He already told me you found out." May chuckles before continuing. "He was still in trouble but, I got it." May nods, finishing up the job on Ajax's cheek. "So, you don't have to tell a story, I'm sure Peter has already beat you to death for one but give me something. I'm the cool aunt."

Ajax can't help but smile. May reminds her of her mom. Hell, her mom and May would have been best friends. "Peter promised he'd sneak me if he had to so I wouldn't have to go home."

May takes a deep breath, her assumptions being correct. "He doesn't have to sneak you in. You can stay here. Now, though, I don't know details and I'm not gonna make you give them to me right now, but I will help you handle this. You can't go home if this is how it happened."

"That's what Peter said."

"So, you told Peter what's going on?" Ajax nods in response. "Okay," May says. "I have a friend. I'm going to call, ask as a hypothetical and we're going to work this out for you."

"Okay." Ajax says.

"Ajax, you never have to deal with this again. But, I'm sure Peter has already told you that."

"About a hundred times, yeah." Her voice is dry but her eyes are grateful.

"Well, you can go on with Peter and I'll get a hold of my friend. We'll talk later."

"C-can we not? I mean, like, can we wait until the morning?"

"Yeah," May nods. "I'll give you today to relax."


	12. Affliction

Ajax made her way to Peter's room, her backpack hanging from her fingertips. She knocked lightly as she cracked the door open. Peter was moving around, picking up articles of clothing and tossing them into his hamper.

"Spider-Boy can climb walls but can't keep his room clean." Ajax chortles.

"Ha," Peter faces her. "I-uh, yeah, you're right."

"Quit looking at me like that before I hit you." Ajax looks to the floor and pushes her hair behind her ears.

"L-like what?" Peter furrows his brows, a t-shirt still in hand.

"Like," Ajax sighs and looks to him. "Like you feel fucking sorry for me. It's, it's gross." She shrugs. "Stop feeling sorry. I'm fine."

Ajax makes her bag by Peter's desk and heads to his bunk bed, Peter's eyes following her and watching her closely. Peter bites the inside of his lip as he clenches his jaw. He tosses his shirt in his hamper, Ajax making her way to the top bunk. How was he not supposed to feel sorry for her? He gets that she thinks she deserves it. But, it is okay for him to feel sorry for her. She's bruised and banged up and she is far from fine. For two seconds, Peter wants her to tell him she's not. He can feel it radiating from her bones.

"Are you, uh, you gonna call Mr. Stark?"

"Nope." Ajax says as she leans back on the top bunk, placing the bag of ice over her eye. "He'll call, soon likely."

"He really tracks you all the time?" Peter tosses his shirt in the hamper.

"Mhm."

"You're not gonna tell me why...are you?"

With a sigh, Ajax moves to her elbows, removing the ice and staring at Peter. All that goes through her head is how completely perfect he looks besides that damn broken shine his eyes hold while looking at her now. It's already different and she hates it.

"Nope."

"Later?" Peter raises his brows with hope.

"Maybe." Ajax lays back and puts the ice back on her eye.

Now, she wants to tell him of course. Of course she does because so far Peter has been completely open and hasn't judged a single word that's left her mouth. He's questioned things but never judged. He accepts how Ajax thinks and the things she does but she knows that if she were to even think of telling him, that look he now gives her, it'll be worse.

She hates the look of pity and that's how he's looking at her. Like she's some broken porcelain doll that needs to be glued back together, sanded out, and painted over. But, that's not her. Maybe, maybe, if it were different, if it weren't for the people she hurt, maybe she'd tell him. Because, at least then, he wouldn't look at her differently all over again, only instead of pity, disgust.

One of Ajax's many problems, she gets in her head. Now, she's laying on the top bunk of Peter's and he's below her and he's rambling about something he saw the night before on the Discovery channel but all she can think about is what she told him. She told him part of her story and now she's overanalyzing it, thinking Peter is just playing nice until it wears off, until her injuries heal. Maybe he's just being nice until he can convince her to call Tony or until he can get away to tell Tony himself. She didn't really know. She could feel what Peter was feeling when he touches her but she didn't know his intentions. All she knew was that he felt some form of emotional warmth with her but that doesn't mean much. That doesn't mean he's not creating a plan to get rid of her, just like everyone else wants to do once they see her paint start to chip away. She couldn't lose him, not if it meant him leaving first. She can't have that. She can't have one person leave before she's ready.

"AJ?" Peter asks.

"Huh?" Ajax says, her being pulled from her thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, P. I spaced." Ajax says, sitting up and removing the now nearly melted ice.

"You sure?" Peter peeks out from his bunk.

"Yeah, yeah." Ajax looks down and flashes him a quick smile. "When do you do your spider thing?"

"Actually," Peter checks the time on his phone. "Should head out now, you, uh, you gonna be okay here?" Peter asks hesitantly as he stands up.

"Yeah, of course." Ajax nods reassuringly.

"Y-you sure?" Peter stands in front of her, his hands tapping against the ladder.

"Yeah, go." Ajax urges. "I've got my laptop and my sketchbook. Go be Spider-Boy."

"Spider-Man." Peter rolls his eyes and turns away to go to his closet.

"Asshat calls you Underoos." Ajax reminds him, a shit-eating grin across her face.

Peter gets his suit and glares at Ajax but there's a smile tugging at his lips. "So? What's he call you, then?" Peter quips.

Ajax turns around so Peter can change. "Go on, change I won't look." Peter's eyes widen and his heart picks up while his cheeks flush. "Antifreeze." Ajax says.

"I-I wasn't..." Peter starts as he starts swapping clothes. "I didn't think he called you anything, with this being a secret and all."

"Oh yeah." Ajax laughs. "He calls me Antifreeze when I'm annoying him. Used to call me Sky Dancer."

Peter freezes and his stare could burn holes through Ajax's back as he tries to process that nickname. At least Antifreeze made sense with her love for using fire.

"Uh, why?" Peter finishes getting his suit on.

"Antifreeze for my frequent threat of setting him on fire, which, I never actually did. He's so dramatic." Ajax groans as she shakes her head.

"You can, uh, you can turn." Peter says. "Uh, but you do kind of use that threat a lot." Peter says.

"Yeah! But," Ajax starts as she turns around. "So cool." Ajax smiles ear to ear with the sight of the suit hugging Peter. "Sorry, it's just so fucking cool and I'm never getting over the fact Tony won't fucking make me one. Asshat." She shakes her head as Peter looks over his suit. "Anyway," Peter's attention is pulled back to her, his eyes holding curiosity. "Sky Dancer was more when I was younger, before all this shit hit the fan, uh, I used to have this thing with air, ya know? Like, uh, you know when I took you to the warehouse and I was able to help myself jump to you and you asked if I could fly?" Peter nods, hanging onto every word. "Yeah, I used to do that all the time, all over when I could. It's fucking cool, right? So, ya know and, I used it a lot for different things." A soft, nostalgic smile falls onto Ajax's face, her eyes growing sad. "My dad used to joke that it was a pacifist choice. You can hurt people really bad and kill them but it's different. Air is delicate."

"So, why'd you start using fire more?" Peter's brows furrow as he messes with his mask in his hands.

"Not a pacifist." Ajax answers simply. "Well, you should get going." Ajax doesn't let the air stiffen.

"Right, right." Peter nods and looks down to his mask.

"I'll be fine. Go on, Spider-Man." Ajax quips.

Peter shakes his head. "You're not funny." He mumbles as he walks to his window.

"If May knows, why are you going out your window?"

"Id' have to walk through the building and then leave my clothes in an alley and May might kill me if I lose another backpack."

"But, you walked me home with that suit? You do it all the time."

"Yeah, but," Peter stops his sentence and his cheeks flush once more as he bites his lip.

"You come back." Ajax says. "You leave your bag on top of the building across from my building, don't you? And you come back?"

"H-how'd you know I was gonna say that?"

"You're not subtle." Ajax giggles. "Your cheeks gave you away." She wrinkled her nose.

Peter's eyes widen. "I-I-I'm sorry, I just...I, uh, yeah, ya know? I had this...feeling..." Peter internally punches himself for not just spitting his words out.

"Dialed to eleven, you knew something was off." Ajax finishes.

"Yeah, but," Peter starts quickly. "I promise I never actually spied on you or anything. Like, you can ask KAREN. She told me not to and well, I did see a few times but I never activated the enhanced hearing feature or anything and I never actually watched. Just made sure you were okay." Peter rambles so fast Ajax can hardly keep up at all.

"There's a lot in that I have questions about, at least the bits I understood. How does your mouth move that fast?" Ajax shakes her head with knitted brows. "Wait, did you name your AI KAREN?"

"Oh...yeah." Peter says. "I felt weird calling her Mask Lady."

"You called her Mask Lady?" Ajax tosses her head back with laughter. "You are too pure." Ajax's laugh subsides as Peter is looking at her with soft eyes, almost begging her to stop. "Please, go kick some ass. You're adorable."

"I'm not adorable!" Peter crosses his arms over his chest.

Ajax looks him up and down and she agrees, physically, he's not adorable. He's way more, but, mentally and emotionally, he's about as adorable as a baby fox. "Prove it, Parker."

"Call if you need anything." Peter says, opening the window.

"So I can go through KAREN?"

"Shut up." Peter mumbles shaking his head with a soft smile before pulling his mask over his face.

"Hey, P." Ajax pulls his attention as he uses a web to get to the ceiling to get out of this window that opens from the top. "Still so fucking cool. But, be careful."

"I will." Peter says, the eyes of his mask widening and going back to normal before he exits the window, closing the window with his foot.

"Dork." Ajax sighs before hopping down from the bed.

By the looks Peter was giving her, she had a pretty good guess she was convincing. She had no intentions on staying at Peter's. Why would she? That's a disaster waiting to happen. She would find somewhere else, go back home and deal with whatever Jared was going to dish out. Ajax wants to cave but that look of innocence and purity in Peter's eyes and the thought of having to lay out her dirty laundry for him to see and leave, it wasn't something she was about. It would cause her less pain to make him give up herself that it would for him to give up on his own.

She could force him to. How to do that? Easy. Push and pull like a rubber band. He'll snap back, constantly but eventually, the elastic gets worn and it'll snap. Ajax has a knack for getting the band to snap right when she needed it to, right before she became too attached. She learned her lesson.

Ajax grabs her backpack and slides it onto her back before grabbing the ice from the top bunk and heading out of Peter's room. May is seated in the living room, a few pieces of paperwork in front of her while her glasses hung low on the bridge of her nose. Ajax gave a weak smile when May lifted her head to see her.

"Where are you going?" May asks, pushing her glasses up.

"Uh, just on a walk." Ajax says.

May's eyes narrow. "Not running are you?"

"Why would I run?"

There's a difference in May's eyes too but it's not pity or empathetic. She's on guard and Ajax can't tell if it's over her or Peter. Regardless, she doesn't want to know.

"Why wouldn't you?" May counters.

"Uh...w-what?"

"You have every reason to. I'd be surprised if you weren't trying to get out here while Peter was out."

"I just, I don't...do this." Ajax hangs her head, her grip on her backpack tightening.

"I can't force you to stay but I can try and convince you." May gets up and walks over to Ajax. "Do you really want this to keep happening?" May offers her hand to take the melted ice form her.

"No." Ajax lies as she hands over the bag.

"So, why go back?"

"He's family. You do for family." Ajax lies again.

"You do for the people that don't hurt you." May says.

"He's all I got."

"You have Peter. I know he's," May says. "He can be a lot sometimes, but he'll be there for you no matter what. I'm not just saying that because I'm a little bias either." May stifles a laugh.

"I know." Ajax says.

"You have Gwen, she really likes you from what Peter has told me. She'll be there for you day or night. She knows what it's like to lose someone, just like Peter."

"I know."

"And you have Ned." May laughs. "That boy is something else but he is amazing and one of the best friends anyone could ask for. You have these three and I know they aren't your family but, they're something. And I'm here."

"I know." Ajax licks her lips as guilt starts to cloud her veins. "I know." That was the problem. She knew that she had them, especially Peter, and she couldn't hurt all of them and watch them walk out on her on their own. It's too hard. That's the problem.

"You're still going to go, aren't you?"

"I'll be back." Ajax responds, not sure if she were lying or not. Maybe she'd blow off some steam and be okay to return or maybe she'd follow through with her original plan.

"I'll send Peter looking for you when he gets back if you're not here."

"Okay." Ajax says and moves past May.

"Ajax," May says, turning to face her as Ajax does the same. "You're okay."

Ajax nods with pursed lips as she goes for the door. She opens it and exits, leaning against it once it's shut, finally feeling she can breathe again as tears sting behind her eyes. Ajax would give anything to permanently shut off any emotion she can. It's all too much and it makes her feel like she's about to go into cardiac arrest at any given second.

_Fuck this._

Ajax makes her way out of Peter's building and heads to the warehouse, calling Tony on the way so he wouldn't come looking for her. He was weary as he should be but he said he'd let her be. Ajax has been cooperating with him the past few weeks. Tony has seen the effects Peter, Gwen, Ned have had on her. He's being fooled just like Ajax.

While Ajax made her way to the warehouse, Peter was having his own time webbing up some guys trying to rob one of the small markets. It was nothing he couldn't handle. Not one of the three guys were able to even lay a hand on him. Following that, he helped a little girl find her mom. Peter was having a good night but that soon came to an end when he came in through his window a few hours later and took notice in Ajax's absence.

He shook his head, letting out a sad sigh as he hit the spider emblem on his chest, changing quickly before making his way out into the living room, looking for May. He found her in the kitchen, putting leftover food in the fridge.

"Where's Ajax?" Peter asks.

May shakes her head. "She left, not long after you I assume."

"What do I do?" Peter blinks, his heart weighing so heavy even his shoulders start to slump.

May walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Go find her and we'll take it from there. She isn't your responsibility. She's a kid and she can't be with her uncle but I told her if she wasn't back when you got home, I'd be sending you to find her."

"Right, right." Peter nods. "I'llbe back."

"You know where she is?"

"Yeah, I think so." Peter says as he starts moving away.

"Be careful, please."

"I will." Peter says as he heads back to his room.

He grabs his webshooters and his heavy coat as well as a jacket. It's already bouncing between mid-fifties and lower thirties. The temp had already dropped so low that Peter's suit's heater kicked in and Ajax only had a hoodie. If she was where he thought, she'd be freezing by the time he reached her.

Peter said a quick goodbye to May and headed out to the warehouse. He was still wary of it but it was the only place he knew to look for Ajax. But, while he was making his way over, it did cross his mind if Ajax would really go there, knowing Peter would know how to find her. If she didn't want to be found, why wouldn't she go somewhere else? Someone like her has to have multiple locations.

But, Peter did reach the warehouse and he did find Ajax. He hoped that when he did find her, maybe she'd be tossing fire around or freezing something, anything but no. That's not what he walked in on. Instead, Ajax had a bottle of Jack in her hand and was walking around aimlessly, mumbling under her breath.

"AJ?" Peter says as he slowly walks up behind her, staying a few feet behind her and ready to move if she freaked out and tried anything.

But she didn't.

She turned and her eyes are bloodshot, tears staining her cheeks and the cut on her cheek reopened despite the butterfly stitches.

"P?" Ajax says, her lips glistening from the soft light of distant streetlights and lightly quivering.

"W-what's going on?"

"Why are you here?"

"I-I came to bring you back." Peter starts walking forward.

"No! Go away!" Ajax backs up and a few more tears fall.

"Please," Peter begs.

"No! You don't get it! I can kill you and you don't fucking get it! What do you not get?" Ajax screams broken cries.

"I don't think you will." Peter says, still walking forward. "Give me the bottle."

"I'm not drunk, you know?" Ajax grips the neck of the bottle tighter. "A bit buzzed, intoxicated over the legal limit to drive but not drunk. I know what's going on and I see fine. I'm coherent."

"C'mon, let's go then." Peter offers his hand.

"God! Peter, what part of this are you not grasping? I don't fucking want to go with you! I don't want to be around you! I don't want to be around anyone! Ever. Okay?"

Peter watches her scream but none of it's anger. He doesn't need his heightened senses to know that. It's written in the tears she's trying to wipe and her grip on the bottle that's so tight Peter's afraid she's going to shatter the bottle and cut up her hand. It's the way she's screaming and the way her voice sounds like broken glass. She's afraid and she's breaking faster than she can pull herself together. And all Peter can do is stand there and watch her unfold.

"You're lying." Peer says softly.

Ajax yells and throws the bottle, alcohol splattering against the floor. "You don't get to do that!" Ajax screams as she starts moving closer to Peter. "You don't get to fucking read me because you can! It's an invasion of privacy and when I fucking tell you to go away, do it!"

"No." Peter says.

"Do you want to die?" Ajax stands toe to toe and her watered eyes scan his face while her heart pounds into her throat.

"You-you won't kill me. I know you won't." Peter knew because if she was going to, she would have done it earlier that day, when she came by her house but she didn't. She just broke down and let him. He knows she won't because he knows what affection feels like and she has it for him. Ajax won't kill him because she likes him, she likes him more than either of them even realize. Peter can feel it. It's in his bones and his veins with every light brush of her fingers against his forearm and every squeeze he gives her hand. Ajax would never hurt Peter with intent to do real damage. He knows it.

Peter licks his lips. "I-I can't help it. I can't just shut it off and I wish I could because it's not easy." Peter starts raising his voice, but not with anger or frustration. It's strictly worry. "I can't turn it off and I'm...I'm still not good at this because I'm...I'm me. I-but I know you care about me. A lot."

Peter never thought he'd be able to outright tell anyone that he could feel their affection for him but he did, kind of. Yes, he did it to try and get Ajax to calm down again but it was a huge step for him. It was odd to admit that kind of thing to people. And it caught Ajax off guard just as well. She knew her feelings for him. She never realized how strong they are until they fell from Peter's mouth. Denial is where Ajax is comfortable.

"I'm dangerous." Ajax says, ignoring what Peter had just said.

"So am I. So are a lot of people."

"You really don't fucking get it!" Ajax screams again. "I killed people."

Peter's eyes widen and his jaw slightly opens in disbelief. Of course she's dangerous. She can shoot fire from her damn hands. She's capable of more than Peter knows. He knows she's dangerous but he never thought she'd actually kill someone, let alone actually have already killed someone. Multiple people. What has he gotten himself into?

"Y-you what?" Peter voice is barely a whisper as he's only a few inches from Ajax, his chest moving up and down rapidly as he waits for her to answer, a thousand questions rushing through his head.

"Innocent people. I killed them."


	13. Make Damn Sure

Ajax's heart was beating fast but her mouth was in a straight line and there were no indications that she was lying. Peter's known every time she's lied but he was hoping that somehow, she learned to avoid tells, control her emotions of guilt. But, that wasn't it and deep down, Peter knew. Her eyes weren't that crystal blue he could fall in love with every day. They were darker, almost midnight blue.

"Why?" Peter asks, no denying it this time.

"Why?" Ajax scoffs, tossing her hands in the air. "Because I shoot fire out of my damn hands that's why! Because for some fucked up reason, that asshole who infected my mom who was just trying to save his life, was still alive. My mom died before he did. In fact, you know he was still pretty fucking healthy all because the medications were working on him and not my fucking mom. So I killed him. Life for a life and he was gonna die anyway."

"Y-you said innocent and yeah I think that guy was innocent but you don't seem to think that."

Ajax looks to the ground and the anger that clouded her eyes vanished in a second. "Yeah," She looks up to Peter. "I ran off, ran off to that abandoned town, well, more like strip of road, thirty miles south. You know, the one that was basically condemned. I set the whole damn place on fire because I don't have a dad. I don't have a mom. My uncle beats the shit out of me when he can and he stole all my money," Peter's brows furrow as Ajax rambles. "Trust fund." She clarifies.

"I've got a scar covering half my fucking torso and I can't tell anyone about it because of how I fucking got it but let me tell you, it doesn't stop the haunting that comes every damn day when I have to shower and I'm supposed to be able to lean on the al-fucking-mighty Tony Stark. Yeah, well, he can help Rhodey walk again but he can't-couldn't fix my mom! HE'S AN INNOVATOR FOR FUCK'S SAKE. He knows Bruce Banner. Dr. Strange, why the fuck couldn't he fix my mom? So, I went nuts for a bit and set a bunch of condemned houses on fire and I didn't know there was a homeless family camping out in one of the houses. Killed them: mom, dad, and their two kids."

Silence.

Ajax stared at Peter, sadness filled her eyes but it was being mixed with almost a taunt. AS if she were only telling Peter as a scare tactic, to get him to be afraid of her. Hell, maybe even just to get him to see they have different morals. Her end goal was to get Peter away from her. To protect him from her, physically and mentally and by the look on his face, it worked.

"You...killed kids?" Peter's voice is like ice cracking over a lake. How could she kill children?

"Yeah." Ajax nods and her eyes are distant.

"Why didn't...why didn't you check the houses? Or...why didn't you-"

"Why didn't I just go home? Why didn't I just do anything else but set something on fire?" Ajax cuts him off and he nods. "Because, I don't care."

It's true, she doesn't. But, it's different. She doesn't care about what happens to her, not about the people she's killed. She has a heart as much as she'd like to think she doesn't. Ajax cares about the people she's killed and if she could take it back, she would but she can't.

But, she doesn't care about herself. In her head, who does she have to wake up to in the morning? No one. Why would it matter if she got caught? Got caught setting fire to an entire town with her bare hands? She's the last of her family and had her dad not had those powers, had she not had these damn powers, her dad would likely be alive. Ajax wouldn't feel emotions from other people by a single touch. Life would be better, normal. It would be fucking normal. So, so what if she got caught? Too bad for her Tony was on her. He got her out of it.

"Y-yeah you do." Peter swallows the lump that had formed in his throat and he stands up straight, gathering himself. "You care otherwise you'd be out killing people."

"How do you know I'm not?" Ajax counters.

"What?" Peter's eyes go wide.

"How do you know? You don't keep tabs on me."

"Mr. Stark tracks you."

"Leave my phone and laptop at home?" Ajax quirks a brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine." Peter says. "If you don't care, if you're okay with killing people, why not kill me when I told you to?"

"You are a persistent shit, aren't you?"

"Answer the question, AJ."

"Because if I killed you that would set back some genetic studies I know tony is itching to try out. Because if I killed you, you're another kid I killed. Because, Tony would come for my ass and he wouldn't kill me. He'd have me locked up. If I'm going to kill, I'm going to make sure either nothing will happen to me or that I'll be dead. Killing you, not worth the energy or the time or the screaming from Tony I'd get."

Peter couldn't believe the words that were falling from Ajax's mouth. Could he have really been misreading her this entire time? He was sure things were going perfectly fine, at least within them. But, the way she's talking to him now, the way she's speaking in general, it tells him otherwise. He could swear she'd be signing up to be the next villain he'd be facing off and he wasn't sure if he could do that.

How could he fight her?

He cares about her more than he cares about a lot of people and Peter has a big heart. That's his problem. But, he's known Tony for well over a year and now he's questioning everything Ajax is saying. Would Tony cover up five murders? For her? For someone who doesn't want help and probably needs to be locked away to get a handle on things? Would he really allow justice for the innocent to fall through?

Yes, yes he would but for Ajax because he understands her and understands there is so much more and he saw her when she killed those people. When she killed that family but that's not something Peter gets to know. All he has is the harsh ice Ajax is feeding him.

"We should get back." Peter says softly and the spark in his eyes that normally accented his caramel eyes when he looked at Ajax as gone.

"Yeah." Ajax nods, her heart aching, knowing that she destroyed what was built. It was her intention but that doesn't make it hurt her any less. Her pain over Peter's, that was the whole point.

The two of them make their way to Peter's in complete silence. Peter didn't know what to say. He cared for her, he really did but that didn't matter. He couldn't excuse the death of innocent people. He doesn't believe in killing people. If it were the family, yes it would bother him but he would deal with it because at least she didn't do it on purpose and while her eyes remained cold, he could feel the guilt radiating from her. That family haunts her every day.

But, it's the man she killed. The on that infected her mom by accident. It happens working in a hospital. It's rare, very rare but it does happen and it happened to be Ajax's mom that became part of that small statistic. Peter understood what it was like to want revenge on someone but this guy, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't. And yet, Ajax killed him and she still holds so much anger towards this stranger. That's something Peter isn's so sure he can just be okay with it. Not now.

So, when they got back to Peter's, Peter drew  _his_  line in the sand. He called Tony. He told Tony everything while Ajax screamed swears and names on the other end, declaring she'd never forgive him. Of course, she had already set the ball rolling to end their friendship and she wanted that but she didn't want Peter to betray her. It's supposed to be her betraying him, her being the bad guy.

Tony came to pick up Ajax, Ajax throwing a final glare at Peter while he held a straight face trying to hold back his guilt. Tony made her come back to the tower where yet another fight had to break out.

~~~~~

_"You're not my fucking dad!" Ajax screams._

"Yeah, I know I'm not and it's a good thing, too! What's wrong with you?"  _Tony questions, his jaw squared with concern and anger towards Jared._

_"I'm the one who's beat up and you're asking what's wrong with me?" You counter, almost setting a challenge to Tony._

_"Why didn't you just tell me? Do not play this game, Jax. What the hell? I got a phone call from Mr. Parker at eleven at night, you're screaming in the background, threatening to set him on fire, and he tells me what Jared did. What the hell is wrong with you?"_   _Tony's voice softens and he can't seem to put her actions together, not that she was ever someone who laid out blueprints to the interworkings of her mind._

_"Well, Peter can fuck off because this isn't his mess!"_

_"No! It's yours and mine because no matter how much you fight it, I care about you so you're gonna have to learn to suck it up!"_   _Tony points his finger out, trying to get his point across._

 _"You can't make me stay here, Tony!"_  Ajax _shakes her head with a scoff._

_"It's here or the damn system because I'm having Jared arrested! Choose wisely because you'll end up back here anyway." Tony calms his voice as his chest rises, trying to have a conversation instead of arguing._

_"Yeah, how do you know?"_ Ajax _taunts as she crosses her arms over her chest._

_"Go on, how do I know. I know you know the answer. You're smart. Let's hear it." Tony gestures one hand out, signaling his open ears._

_"You're supposed to be my legal guardian, not Jared." Her voice is calm, filled with anger but calm._

_"Right, so, you can go into the system for a few days or you just suck it up and go to your room."_

_"You're sending me to my room? After I outed your secret?" Ajax furrows her brows, questioning how Tony could end the conversation right then and there._

_"Just until I know what to do with you because I am so mad,-" Tony takes a deep breath. "You should have told me and you didn't. You told Mr. Parker about your powers and you were supposed to keep that quiet. You told him about the murders. You are endangering you-"_

"You. I'm risking-"

"No, the adult is talking!" Tony raises a hand. "You're endangering yourself. I don't care about me here. This is your life. Not mine and I am supposed to protect you and if I have to have you locked up here until you get your shit together, I will. Room. Now."

~~~~~

By the end of it, Ajax was simply tired. Tony bugs her and she knew, she knew deep down her mom never would have let Jared have custody. It was supposed to be Tony all along but Tony just wanted her to be happy and figured she'd come around. He didn't know what was happening at Ajax's house. He never would have let that happen and now Ajax feels heartbroken and guilty while Tony spends his nights back in the lab, mentally punching himself for allowing it all to happen. Pepper and Rhodey getting earfuls about how it was all his fault.

Ajax's decisions didn't just affect her and they didn't just affect Peter. They affect everyone.

Jared was arrested and Tony had NYPD take pictures of her injuries, making sure to get her statement. She was reluctant but, with her ruining the friendship between her and Peter, Ajax knew she'd be spending every second at the tower when she wasn't in school and it'd always be just her. So, she needed to suck it up and try to look on some sort of bright side even if it was just a softer shade of black.

Now, despite Peter completely disagreeing with Ajax's decisions and not wanting to associate with her for the time being. He did spend a lot of time worrying about her well-being and when he was at the tower a few times for an upgrade Tony was working on and him getting ready to start training, he asked about her. Tony always said she was fine and moved on.

If he happened to run into her, which only happened twice in two weeks, he went to ask if she was okay but she'd shake her head and walk off. In Peter's mind, it wasn't just her that broke that friendship, that odd bond that made a butterfly knot form in his stomach, it was the both of them. But, Peer wasn't ready to question his morals and accept her actions.

It just wasn't fair and school wasn't any better. He saw her, still had classes with her. He still watched her closely and was in tune with what she was feeling. It was mostly numb. She didn't feel much, after letting go of Peter. He made her feel something other than hatred and anger and now all she can feel is nothing. It's numb and Peter sees it in her sunken and tired eyes but at least they weren't black and blue anymore.

However, a little bit of kindness did come from Gwen and Ned. Neither of them knew what really happened between Peter and Ajax. Peter still kept her secrets and Ajax wasn't going to tell him. She did take the blame though. It was her fault but, she said that she simply said some things to Peter and it wasn't working. The most they had in common was the project and the more time that went by, the more they realized it. Gwen and Ned didn't buy it but neither were willing to push their friends for an answer.

Peter never wanted to talk about Ajax, his jaw always clenching and him changing subject. And Ajax didn't say anything, no matter how late Gwen tried to get her to stay awake when ajax was allowed to stay at Gwen's. And Ned only asked a few times when they'd talk in class or walk from school until they had to go their sperate ways. Both of them were very good at staying civil and not picking a side. Although, it's hard to pick a side when you don't have a clue what's going on.

But as week three rolled around, questions were nearly completely gone and there was more laughter at the table that contained the original trio. It wasn't the same as it was, with the thought of Ajax sitting alone in Peter's mind lingering but it was something. He figured that at, maybe, he'd give himself to fall out of whatever he felt towards Ajax then work on mending their friendship. He was already starting to, mostly thanks to Gwen being there for him.. Ajax, though, had a completely different plan, but that would have to wait.

It's now three days before winter break and Ajax hasn't talked to Peter in nearly a month and she's sat lunch, drawing in her sketchbook. A volcano exploding over her page. But, she's interrupted when a shadow hovers over her. She peaks up and it's the senior from the month before, the one that ran into her. Ajax pulled out her earbuds to give the tall upperclassman her attention.

"Hey," He smiles, his teeth white and shiny. "Why are you sitting alone all of a sudden?"

"Uh, what?" Ajax asks with furrowed brows.

"You used to sit with Parker and his group." The senior jerks his head to the table where Gwen was sitting across from Peter and she was laughing, Peter, though his back to Ajax, was listening to both Gwen and ajax. Always in tune with her.

"Oh, yeah." Ajax nods, looking back to the senior.

"So, did you and Parker break up?" He's somehow charming with the way he lets his words flow from his lips, almost too charming for Ajax not to smile.

"We were never together. Just friends."

"Oh, well, do you mind if I sit then?" He asks and Ajax stares for a few seconds, glancing to the table in front of hers before moving over.

"Sure." She gives him a sweet smile.

As Peter listens in to their conversation, his heart aches and his blood boils. Ajax wasn't his and she never was going to be his, not at this rate but yet, he still felt jealous. Peter was actually getting closer to Gwen now and he was feeling something different than a platonic feeling, another reason he thought maybe after break he'd try another friendship. But, he finds himself boiling with jealousy as Ajax and the senior spoke.

She wasn't nervous around this guy and she was laughing, something he missed, like he was going through withdrawal. His bones ached so much that he swore they might shatter. His full attention on Ajax's conversation left him tense and completely tuning out Ned and Gwen.

"So, how about we get some coffee this weekend." The senior gave a charming smile, one Ajax gladly returned. Peter almost scoffed to himself, assuming Ajax would turn him down.

"Uh," Ajax bites her lip. "I gotta check at home but, shouldn't be a problem."

Peter's chest feels like it's collapsed with her words.

"Awesome, here." He pulls out his phone and hands it to Ajax. "Put in your number. Didn't get your name by the way?"

"Ajax Braden, and yours?" Ajax starts typing her number before handing him back his phone.

"Harry Osborn."


	14. Osborn

Harry Osborn, son of the Norman Osborn. He was to take over Oscorp. He's a genius and everything anyone could possibly expect and want. Charming and charismatic, stunning and well-spoken. He's endearing beyond words. It's hard for anyone to not be drawn into him so Ajax found herself a little surprised he actually found himself sitting beside her and asking her to get a coffee. There were plenty of other girls at the school who actually knew his face but he picked Ajax.

"Well, I've gotta head out, some last minute break projects need my attention. But I'll see you around." Harry gives a side smile to Ajax.

"Yeah, I'll be around." Ajax smiles back as Harry gets up, a soft pep in his step.

Ajax's smile dropped when she looked in front of her to see Peter looking over his shoulder, a scowl etched on his face. She rolled her eyes as she gathered her things. Ajax hoped that nearly a month would get Peter to shake her but that apparently was not in her cards. He's a spider not a parasite. He's supposed to be easier to shake.

"Peter?" Gwen says, pulling Peter's attention back.

"Huh? Sorry." Peter shakes his head as he licks his lips. "W-what were you saying?" He tries to shake his annoyance as he puts on an innocent facade.

Gwen looks to Ned who just shrugs. "She's over you." Gwen says coldly.

"What?" Peter's eyes bulge by Gwen's blunt comment.

"She's over you. She tells me things."

"T-that's not it." Peter shakes his head as Ajax starts to walk in front of his table to exit the cafeteria. "I-I don't...I don't like her. It's nothing. I gotta go. I'll be back." Peter says in a quick breath as he grabs his bag and follows Ajax.

Ajax was only getting up to shake Peter. Her class was closer to the cafeteria than her locker was but she couldn't stand Peter's glare, not when they had the following class together and he'd probably be holding the same one all class period. She knew he was eavesdropping. All she wanted to do was get out of the cafeteria and away from him, away so he wouldn't ruin her nice mood that was brought on by Harry. But, that wasn't going to happen. She could hear Peter's footsteps and feel him behind her.  

"Can I help you, Parker?" Ajax asks as she feels Peter coming up closer behind her.

"You can't go with him." Peter says.

Ajax turns around quickly, glaring at Peter. "Pretty sure I can. But that's none of your business." Ajax looks around the empty hallway, making sure no one could hear her. "Keep your super senses to yourself."

"I-I can't help it." Peter says through gritted teeth.

"Find a way." Ajax rolls her eyes and turning back around, starting her way down the hall again.

"You can't, please." Peter pleads as he trails behind her.

"Why?" Ajax asks, not stopping.

"Because." Peter whisper-yells.

"That's not a reason. We aren't friends. You don't control me."

"AJ." Peter says as he moves to the side of her. "You have to listen to me."

"Nope. I don't listen to anyone." Ajax squints one eye as she scrunches her face.

Peter looks up to the ceiling as if asking for help from a higher power. "You don't know-"

"Fucking hell." Ajax groans as she grabs Peter by the collar of his shirt and shoves him against the wall. "I don't know what he's capable of, right? That's what you were gonna say?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Peter nods. "But, there's more." Peter says quietly as his eyes are drawn to a wandering student. Peter smiles at them and Ajax releases him.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Ajax says once the student is out of ear-shot.

"You don't." Peter shakes his head, still trying to figure out how you knew what he was going to say.

"Why doesn't anyone have any confidence that I actually know what the hell is ever going on?"

Peter bites the inside of his cheek, wanting to fight back against Ajax. He didn't realize he was still hurt by everything. It didn't directly affect him but there was something with the murders that he couldn't quite shake and the fact she used them to distance him from her. It was painful. The second Peter got too close, she used it against him. It's her ammo. It fucking hurt and he was still angry.

"Y-you're selfish. That, that's why." Peter shrugs.

Ajax gives him a sinister smile. "There's a backbone." Sarcasm laced her words. "Yeah, I am. I'm looking out for myself as usual. So, why don't you go back to Gwen and Ned and look out for them."

Peter's brows furrow, his bones aching with hints of fear. Her smile was a bit creepy and didn't quite fit the mood. Had he called her selfish before, she would have snapped. Ajax would have exploded and went for his jugular but, she agreed. There was something going on in her head and it involved Harry. Peter wasn't sure if he was more afraid for her or what was to come. Regardless, he knew no good come from the two of them even spending one afternoon together.

"I'll, uh, I'll tell him you're living with Mr. Stark."

"So?" Ajax crosses her arms.

Peter shakes his head in confusion. "You...you don't want people knowing...?"

"Yeah, I didn't." Ajax shrugs. "But, uh, if I remember correctly, Norman Osborn is dead. So Harry gets the whole dead parent thing. Harry is probably taking over Oscorp. If anyone is gonna get living with Tony, it's him. So, in a way, it's a good thing. Plus, I'm stuck living with him so it's kind of only a matter of time before everyone finds out anyway."

Peter scours his brain for any leverage he can but that's the thing about Ajax. If she doesn't want you to know something, she won't let you have any idea. She won't let anyone get any leverage. That's her job. She stays a minimum of three steps ahead of everyone at all times. It's her rule. Whatever Peter is gonna pull to try and convince her to stay away from Harry, she has a counter-argument ready to fire.

"You don't even know him and you're just gonna let him in." Peter's voice starts to rise and fill with betrayal. "I tried all the time and you always brushed me off. I tried to help and you...you screwed me. But, you're okay with Harry?"

"As you said, selfish." Ajax's face holds no emotion with her words. Ajax notices Gwen at the end of the hall. "Gwen's waiting for you."

Peter looks to her and his cheeks tint a shade of pink. "If-if you're gonna hang out with him or whatever, maybe you shouldn't be around Gwen."

The corner of Ajax's mouth tugs into a smile, one Peter hasn't seen before. "She likes you and you like her. Get me out of your head and do something about it."

"What?" Peter's head snaps back to Ajax.

"I'll stay away, for the sake of Gwen, not you. But, for the record, it's coffee." Ajax nods at Peter before looking to Gwen and sending her a kind smile. "Watch yourself, Parker." Ajax whispers as she makes her way away from Peter.

Peter watches Ajax walk away and he doesn't know what to do or how to feel. He's exhausted. Ajax is exhausting even when they're not talking. But, Peter knows way more about the Osborn's than he's willing to admit and quite possibly the only person Peter could actually talk to about it, would be Ajax and now she's going out for coffee with Harry.

The thing with the Osborn's and Peter was that, like Ajax and her destruction, Peter didn't like to talk about it. It's a dark time and it was terrifying and people died. That's how it went and Peter kicks himself every single day for it. Every day he looks at Gwen and he sees her dad in her and he kicks himself. Harry is another reminder and he's no good. It's in the way he speaks, the way he holds himself, the way the hairs on Peter's arms stick up when he's around. The Osborn's are no good and Ajax is putting herself right in the crossfire.

Could Peter tell Ajax everything that happened with Norman? Absolutely but he knows Ajax well enough to know she's stubborn and won't listen to him. She will still go with Harry over the weekend and she will continue to say she can handle herself. At the end of the day, it's coffee and Peter isn't Ajax's protector. He's Gwen's.

"Is everything okay?" Gwen asks when Peter walks back to her.

"Y-yeah." Peter nods, giving Gwen a fake smile while his hands start to grow clammy.

"She seems pretty mad at you." Gwen teases as the bell goes off.

"It's nothing." Peter shakes his head and his heart skips a beat.

"Okay." Gwen nods, accepting his answer with a soft smile. A safe smile. "We still on after school?" Gwen asks as they reach the lunch table so Gwen could get her things, Ned packing up his things.

"Of course." Ned smile wide.

"Yeah." Peter says. "Yeah, of course."

"Don't be late, Peter." Gwen teases as she finishes putting her things in her bag and heading off with a crowd of students.

"Hey, uh, you don't know if Gwen..." Peter leans to Ned as they start walking. "Ya know...?"

Ned watches Peter's flustered state for a few seconds until he grasps what Peter was trying to ask. "Yeah, dude. Pretty sure everyone in school can see that. Good to know you've caught on, finally." Peter's eyes fall distant and Ned can't help but notice. "Why?"

"Ajax...she told me." Peter bites his lip.

"Well, you're not subtle either, man. Dude, if Ajax is out of the picture, why don't you go with it now? She's the one picking you up after all this shit." Ned tries to reason.

"Yeah." Peter responds.

Peter gains and uncontrollable smile with Ned's confirmation. Before Ajax came into the picture, it was always Gwen. But, it was the whole she's his best friend and he doesn't want to ruin everything and then everything with her dad. It was messy but now, now everything is messy even when it's not supposed to be. Ajax is back out of the picture and she's playing with fire, literally and figuratively. Maybe, it's best for Peter to feel out the water for Gwen. It's his best bet at keeping her safe, at least in Peter's mind. Spend more time with her, that's more time he'll be there if something goes wrong.

It was something with the way Ajax told him to watch himself. There was venom in her words and he had to be on guard with his friends and himself. But, Ajax was closest to Gwen so he needed to be closer to her. He didn't trust her to not follow where he was sure Harry was headed.

So, after school, it was time for Peter to meet up outside with Ned and Gwen. The three of them walk to Peter's house, ready to study for their finals they'd be taking on Friday. Peter felt more nervous around Gwen, like he had before her dad and before Ajax. It was like this crush was completely reignited and a bit of him felt a little guilty for it. He does still have feelings for Ajax and there's danger lurking but Gwen is the sun and she's calm and happy. No deep and dark and twisty secrets.

  And she makes him so fucking happy without hurting him first.  

Gwen laughs and Peter starts finding it easier to push the thought of Ajax away, the thought of Harry away. Everything. He's letting himself fall into Gwen. He's letting himself fall even though his bones are screaming at him, screaming that it's a disaster waiting to happen. But, Peter never was a very good listener.

  Maybe that's why it's not supposed to be him and Gwen.  


	15. Blind Trust

As the school week came to an end, the weekend sun shined through Ajax's window. She peaked an eye open before shifting awake and reaching for her phone from her nightstand, a text from Harry waiting for her. She cocked a brow, her heart sinking, thinking the worst as she opened the text.

**Harry:**   
_"Good morning, was just checking to see if noon would alright and if I should pick you up?"_

Ajax smiled to herself reading the text before typing back a quick response.

**Ajax:**   
_"Morning, noon is great and I have a ride. I'll meet you there. The one on 56th, yeah?"_

Ajax stretched, Harry responded with a simple "that's the one" and a smiley emoji. Ajax smiled to herself as she got out of bed and made her way through the tower and to the kitchen where she found Tony and Pepper. Pepper was grabbing her coffee, dressed professionally as usual when she was set to work.

"Mornin'." Ajax said as she took a seat at the barstool.

"Good morning." Pepper smiled. "Okay, I'm off. You two get along, please and don't set the house on fire. Literally." She glances at Ajax but stared at Tony, making Ajax let out a chuckle and smirk.

"Bye, Pepper." Ajax says as Pepper leaves after kissing Tony goodbye. "So, need a ride in about two hours."

Tony turns to look Ajax, Ajax smiling wide. "Where to?"

"Coffee shop on 56th."

Tony quirks a brow. "And why do you need a ride there of all places?"

"Gotta date." Ajax's smile widens before it fades and she scrunches her face. "Kind of, more of a hang out but that's not really the point."

"Who's the unlucky person?" Tony quips.

"Harry Osborn."

Tony freezes, his coffee mug to his mouth. "Osborn?"

"Mhm." Ajax hums. "He goes to my school apparently."

Tony rests his mug on the counter. "Why him?"

"Do you really want to talk boys?"

Tony sighs but his eyes are slightly narrowed. "You're up to something."

"Nope." Ajax says, holding an innocent smile.

"Yeah, I know you're really up to something because you're always planning something in that brain of yours so fess up."

"Tell Peter I got an upgrade for him when I get back."

Tony's brows furrow as he puts his hand. " _You_  have an upgrade? What have you been doing?"

"You said I'm up to something. I've got a few new webshooter combinations for him." Ajax holds a straight face as she bites the inside of her cheek.

"Okay," Tony shakes his head. "Let's back up. First, you aren't supposed to be coming up with any upgrades for anything. That's your punishment."

Ajax rolls her eyes remembering Tony's lecture when she told him about Peter and her knowing about each other. With Peter being at the tower regularly for his very light training, it was just easier for her to come clean and she also did it just to spite the two of them. Ajax was pissed and just screamed that she told Peter. Tony followed it with demanding she tell him the entire story and she did. She did it in a way to almost brag to him that he can't control her but she told him and now she's being punished for it.

"Second, I thought you were mad at him?"

"Teenagers." Ajax shrugs.

"C'mon, kid." Tony crosses his arms.

Ajax licks her lips. "I am. I am mad at him. I just...I don't know. I was bored and I thought of some more that he might need. Being mad and wanting him dead are two different things."

Tony watches her and he sees the look in her eyes. It's the same look filled with heartache and fear, touches of anger. He knows because it's the same look he gets when he's stuck in the lab all night because he can't sleep. He's not bored, he tinkers when he can't sleep and he can't sleep because of the nightmares and the fear that everything will plummet again. Ajax has the same look.

"C'mon, Tony. I've gone like a solid two weeks without calling you Asshat. Just, please, let me go and tell Peter he has to come by today."

Tony shakes his head. "I don't think you should go with Mr. Osborn."

"I don't blame you, ya know?" Ajax says, swallowing her pride, diverting the conversation. "I mean, I do but I do it because if I don't then I can only blame some strangers and myself because I know that it's my fault and you can stand here and you tell me it isn't because I was young and stupid but I know better. I know better than to just...just walk off with strangers but I did it anyway and now Dad is dead. I blame you because it's easier than blaming myself."

Tony takes in a deep breath. "We are doing this. Okay," He nods and walks over to the side of Ajax. "It isn't your fault." He says matter of factly. "It's never been your fault and it won't be regardless of what you think."

"Yeah, well." Ajax says. "You blame yourself for Rhodey." Tony gives Ajax a disapproving look. "I-I didn't mean it that way. I mean," Ajax scrunches her face. "That wasn't your fault. Technically, it was Sam's. But then that would make it Steve's but then that also makes it the entire government's because of the Accords. I'm just saying, you blame yourself for Rhodey and it's not your fault."

"You're telling me this so I'll let you go."

Ajax chuckles. "Is it working?"

"No." Tony shakes his head and walks back to the other side of the barstool.

"It's true. Like, I'm not lying...for once." Ajax admits. "It's true but yeah I am admitting shit so you'll let me go. Isn't that how it works? I start telling you things and you let me do things so I don't go behind your back? I don't like living here but I don't wanna be homeless either."

Tony chuckles and he nods. "You are just like your father." Tony holds the bridge of his nose. "Tell me what you're up to and I'll you go."

"I'll tell you what I'm up to when I can." Ajax bites the inside of her cheek.

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll tell you...some of it but after I meet with Harry. I have to see him first. Please, trust me for like two seconds." Tony stays silent as if waiting for Ajax to start blowing up but she remains calm. "I'll shake on it."

Tony's brows raise with surprise. "Alright." He walks forward and takes her hand.

"You have my word."

"And you have an hour."

"That's all I need." Ajax smiles and hops down from her seat. "Thanks." She smiles at Tony before rushing off to her room to get ready.

Ajax hops in the shower and does her normal routine. She does her hair a little nicer than what she normally does for school, keeping it in a loose braid hanging down her left shoulder. She does her makeup, making sure it's perfect. She wanted to make a nice impression even though she'd been talking to Harry every night since that day at lunch. He texts her morning and night and then throughout the day. Ajax would be lying if she didn't like the attention he was giving her and it did help her keep Peter in the back of her head. Harry is a nice distraction.

Before Ajax knew it, it was time to head to the coffee shop. Happy was driving her and with her luck, Tony was having Happy keep an eye on her. It didn't surprise Ajax one bit. She would have been sure Tony had lost his mind had he not asked Happy to watch over her.

Ajax entered the coffee shop and Harry was already seated but the second he saw her, he stood from his seat and walked to the other side of the table to pull out her chair. Ajax blushed in response but took the offer and sat.

"I already got your coffee." Harry gives a charming smile as he takes a seat and slides the coffee towards Ajax.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Ajax jokes as she takes a sip of the coffee. Harry had asked her while she was on her way what her coffee order was, insisting he have it ready by the time she arrived. He was a gentleman.

Harry smirks as he looks to the table and back to Ajax. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure I'd have plenty of time to talk to you."

"We talk every day." Ajax retorts.

"Okay, okay," Harry puts his hands up in defense. "I like talking to you though. You're interesting."

"Yeah, I like talking to you, too." Ajax's cheeks start to hurt as she notices how much she's smiling.

"So, you're an artist, huh?" Harry takes a sip of his own coffee.

"How'd you know that?" Ajax quirks a brow but doesn't let her smile drop.

"I saw you at lunch, you were drawing when I walked over."

"Oh, duh." Ajax chuckles. "Yeah, it's a thing I do."

"What do you like to draw?" Harry asks and Ajax can't help but debate on telling him. She had no problems telling Peter, Ned, or Gwen. She loved showing her art off but something about telling Harry felt strange. Her and Peter never even said they liked each other but Harry felt like this rebound even though he wasn't. That wasn't the intent. Yet, Ajax felt a little weird about it. However, she shoved it aside and decided she needed to share with him anyway.

"Disasters." Ajax smirks. "Darkness, uh, things with bad intentions."

"Disasters?" Harry questions.

"Yeah, tornadoes, fires, The Níðhöggr Scandinavia."

Harry's brows furrow as he leans in. "I'm sorry, but, what is that?"

"Ah," Ajax says, her smirk turning to smile as she meets Harry in the middle of the table. "Powerful dragon that chews at the roots of the World Tree in hopes to destroy all nine realms of Norse mythology."

"Tell me more." Harry is only an inch away from Ajax's face, his eyes bright and full of wonder.

"Niflheim, Muspelheim, my personal favorite since it's home to the fire giants, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and last, but definitely not least, the place where murderers, dishonored dead, thieves and such end up: Helheim." Ajax whispers the nine realms and Harry hangs onto every word.

"Why is the home of the fire giants your favorite?" Harry asks, a cornered smile now taking over his face.

"I've a got a thing for fire." Ajax licks her lips as she feels Harry shift closer to her. Her heart starts pounding and it takes everything in her not to move away from him but she wouldn't need to back away.

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at the large window behind Ajax. "Move!" Harry yells and grabs Ajax's arms, pulling her to the floor of the cafe while people around them moved and screamed.

Ajax turned to see Peter, his identity hidden behind his mask and under the spidey suit, stopping a bus from crashing through the window and killing everywhere inside. She takes a deep breath as Peter's arms visibly loosen as the bus is at a complete stop, everyone safe from the disaster. Ajax's attention was pulled away from the spider-boy, however. Harry still had a hold of her arms and she could feel his rage as if it were her own. A normal person would be terrified and then relieved but all Ajax feels is fury.

"Uh, you okay?" She asks as she turns to face Harry.

"Yeah, yeah." He says, shaking his head once. "Are you? I grabbed you pretty hard." Harry plays cool, calm, and collected as his grip loosens and he helps Ajax on her feet.

"You seem...pissed?" Ajax asks as she turns her head, following Harry's stare to Peter who was helping people off the bus.

"No, no. We just almost died." Harry tries to play it off but Ajax sees through him.

"He's annoying, huh?" Ajax quirks a brow, jerking her head to Peter.

Harry chuckles. "He just has to be in the way of everything."

"Yeah, you don't like it?"

"It's not his place." Harry says, his voice remaining calm but there's a darkness lingering in his eyes and a soft scowl etched across his face. He had utter disdain for Peter.

"He should really stay home." Ajax agrees, gauging Harry's response.

"Exactly," Harry gives Ajax a corned smile. "No one asked for his help and he tends to get people hurt or killed in the process. It'd be nice if he got a taste of his own doing sometime."

Ajax nods, looking back to Peter, catching a glimpse of Happy walking through the crowd. "Too bad there isn't anyone to put him in his place." Ajax looks back to Harry.

"Yeah, too bad." Harry's voice is distant, emotionless as he watches Peter swing off.

"Jax." Happy calls from behind the pair.

"Babysitter wants me, probably to make sure I don't get crushed by a bus." Ajax chuckles and Harry stifles a laugh, his eyes landing on hers. "This was nice, we should do it again."

"I'd be a pleasure." Harry goes back to his charming smile. "I'll text you in a little bit."

"Okay." Ajax bites her lip before removing herself from Harry and going to Happy, Harry waving as the two walked away.

"He's too charming." Happy whispers as the two walk to the car.

"He's perfect." Ajax gives a wide smile and Happy's sour face doesn't budge.

"You think he's better than Parker?" Happy asks once they're in the car.

"He's rich and he's not Spider-Man and he's charming and the literal opposite of Peter."

"Ah, I understand." Happy smirks, glancing at Ajax in the rearview mirror.

"Sure, you do, Happy." Ajax gives him a thumbs up while sinking into the backseat.

Happy takes Ajax back to the tower, Ajax content listening to music and texting Harry on the way. He's since calmed down over just seeing Spider-Man save his and her life. It was a bit strange for him to be angry that his life was spared but Ajax wasn't going to question it. Some people hated Spider-Man and what he did for the exact reasons Harry did. Sometimes, people die like Gwen's dad. People die in result of heroes. It comes with the job and that's just not right and something should be done. A punishment handed out.

When Ajax got back to the tower, she went straight to her room to grab her sketchbook and her laptop before heading down to the lab. She needed to make a few adjusts on the webshooter coding she'd upgraded and if she were in the lab, she knew Tony would leave her alone. If Tony started badgering her about Harry, he'd be onto her and she couldn't let that happen. Ajax had a plan and this plan had to go exactly perfectly right otherwise it would be catastrophic for everyone.

Ajax sits in the lab, comfortably in her seat with the coding pulled up and the test shooters on her wrists with one of the web fluid cartridges in place. She used them the same way Peter did and everything seemed to be working fine but she kept checking. It was going to come to Peter understanding them and KAREN being on the same page.

As Ajax shot a web that hit DUM-E, Peter came into the lab.

"H-hey." Peter says.

Ajax yells in response, quickly turning to face him and a web nearly hitting him but his reflexes got him out of the way in time.

"Can you knock?" Ajax hisses.

Peter's face contorts in annoyance. "Mr. Stark said you were down here and FRIDAY let me in."

"Shouldn't you know better than to sneak up on people though? Especially me? Remember what happened last time?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, of course." Peter says as he looks to the ground but his eyes trail up to Ajax's arms. "He got you?"

"Huh?" Ajax furrows her brows.

Peter nods his head towards her arms. "There's already bruising."

"Yeah, I bruise easy and then it heals pretty quick. It should be gone tomorrow and-wait. You were outside that coffee shop, weren't you? That's how you saved our asses." Ajax's blood starts to boil as she stares Peter down.

"H-he's bad,..he's bad news. I'm just-I'm just looking out for you."

Ajax grits her teeth as she walks up to Peter. "Listen to me," She puts her hands on his shoulders, instantly picking up on his fear and determination. "It's fine. I can handle myself with some boy. Leave well enough alone. We. Aren't. Friends."

"We were." Peter mumbles.

"Okay, yeah and then I told you I murdered people and then we both stopped talking to each other. Did I really did to give you a rundown of those events or?" Ajax quips.

"No." Peter shakes his head as Ajax lets her hands drop.

"Fuck," Ajax sighs. "I'm sorry. You scared the shit out of me and I'm tired of being scared all the damn time and I'm tired of everyone telling me what's good and what's bad for me. I just...I want to do something on my own for once without being watched like a damn hawk, alright? So, I'm sorry. Thanks for saving my ass today, really. I don't want to be squished."

"It's okay." Peter says, his voice quiet and all Ajax can feel is guilt, the same guilt that eats away at her anytime she snaps at Peter. They don't even talk and he still makes her feel guilty.

"C'mon, got some stuff you need to try. You got your suit?" Ajax turns to go back to her workbench.

"You're uh, you're not coming with anything that'll kill me, right?" Peter asks, taking his backpack off and having a seat beside Ajax.

Ajax freezes and looks at him. "Do you really think I'd rig your webshooters to kill you?" Peter stays silent and Ajax scoffs."Yeah, I guess I deserve that." Ajax shrugs as she connects the suit to her system. "They won't seem like much but there's a reason Tony doesn't know exactly what I'm doing."

"This sounds pretty bad, AJ..." Peter says, watching Ajax's fingers brush over her keyboard.

"Mhm, kind of. That's part of why I'm doing it and Tony isn't and that's why I had you come by anyway. I needed to talk to you." Ajax says all while her eyes never leave her screen and her voice stays level, holding no emotion.

Peter's heart starts to pick up with Ajax's words.He's spent the last few days avoiding Ajax at all costs and spending as much time with Gwen and Ned as he could and while they're both great distractions, any time Peter had some downtime, he found himself gritting his teeth over Ajax going out with Harry. He couldn't focus and maybe it was because he knew Harry was a bad guy or maybe it was that while he had feelings for Gwen, they weren't like what he felt towards Ajax. Maybe it was both. But regardless of what it was, he can't seem to shake her, no matter how hard he tries. He hoped that Ajax would be coming around.

Maybe they could talk it all out and she had more to explain. Peter, he wants to believe that Ajax isn't some monster and he doesn't think she is. He thinks she made mistakes and while he disagrees with them and that's the reason he stopped talking to her in the first place, there's this larger part of him that will forgive her because she was young. She's young and an orphan and her life is a mess and there's so much he doesn't know that there has to be more to her murders. There has to be.

"Okay." Peter says.

"Stay away from Gwen." Ajax says softly.

"What?" Peter shakes his head.

"You said I should stay away from her, ya know, safety and shit which is true. She shouldn't be around me. Neither should Ned. Those two don't need me. Ned is your guy in the chair though so you need him. But, Gwen, you don't need her. You need to stay away from her."

"T-that's...that's insane. No! I can't stay away. She's my best friend! She'll never forgive me and you can't just-"

"Peter!" Ajax cuts him off, her stare quickly turning on him. "She's going to get hurt or worse if you don't stay away from her. Tell her everything and stay away from her." Ajax warns.

Peter can sense the mood and Ajax emotions. There's something deeper within her words. It's not a jealousy thing. There's no spite. She's onto something and Peter knows she's not going to tell him.

"I-I, I don't...she's my friend." Peter says, as if clarifying his feelings.

"Mhm, yeah, gathered. Now, put on your webshooters and I'm gonna make sure they still work with KAREN and everything and you're gonna tell Gwen and stay away from her and you're gonna tell Ned to watch his back."

Peter does as Ajax says, him wanting to just lay out everything that's going through his head. Peter still doesn't know Ned told her about Gwen's dad, how he really died so all he wants to do is level with her and make amends. Explain to her that he can't just ditch Gwen, not just because she's his best friend but because he promised her dad he'd keep her safe. How is he supposed to keep her safe if he stays away from her? Keeping her safe and not telling her about Spider-Man and being there for her when she needs him. Running away would just hurt her.

"What do the new combinations do?" Peter asks as his webshooters attach to his wrists.

"That's for you to figure out." Ajax smirks as Peter stands up.

"What's the point in making sure they work then?"

"Isn't part of the fun of having five hundred and eighty-seven webshooter combinations figuring out what they do for yourself?"

Peter blushes and looks to the webshooters. "Yeah, I guess."

"Here." Ajax hands Peter a small earpiece. "Keep that in your ear and you'll always be connected to KAREN just like Tony was to JARVIS and is to FRIDAY. Trust me, it'll come in handy."

Peter takes it and puts it his ear, KAREN's voice coming through immediately and Peter smiles. "Why are doing this?"

"I can't tell you." Ajax shakes her head.

Peter scoffs and goes to shoot one of his webs before Ajax rushes up and puts his arm down.

"What?"

“Try the ice one.” Ajax says.

“Uh...okay?” Peter’s brows furrow before he starts talking. “Ice...web?” He looks at Ajax through the corner of his eyes, unsure.

He goes to shoot the web and it comes out from the webshooter just like any other web but the second it attaches to one of the walls, it turns to ice. Ajax smiles to herself and crossed her arms.

“Fire is my thing but ice is helpful. Won’t kill anyone but it can do some damage.” Ajax smiles at Peter and he smiles back, the blush spreading across his entire face.

“What do the others do?” Peter asks, a wide, amused smile lighting up the room, something she's truly missed seeing.

"You know that your webs are water resistant, right?" Ajax uncrosses her arms.

"Yeah." Peter raises a brow.

"One of them isn't now. It sounds nuts and like it'll get you killed but it won't. It'll help. Look, some shit is gonna go down. I know it. You know it. I'm helping you be better prepared for when that shit does go down."

"You know that your webs are water resistant, right?" Ajax crosses her arms.

"Yeah..." Peter raises a brow.

"One of them isn't now. It sounds nuts and like it'll get you killed but it won't. It'll help. Look, some shit is gonna go down. I know it. You know it. I'm helping you be better prepared for when that shit does go down."

Peter stares Ajax down trying to figure out whatever she was going on about. He knew there was something, there was always something. But, the way Ajax is talking, it's bigger than what he expects but how would she know? She pays attention, sure, but that doesn't mean she would know Peter would be in danger, so much danger that he shouldn't even be around his friends.

"What's going on?" Peter sighs.

"For your own safety, I'm not gonna tell you." Ajax remains firm.

Peter hangs his head for a few seconds before looking back to her. "If it's dangerous, you shouldn't be involved."

"If I'm not, you die."

Peter groans and throws his arms out. "You know what, AJ? All you do is say you don't want to hurt me and then you do. You say you're dangerous and you proved it by telling me about your murders but wouldn't that make me dangerous? I've killed people. God!" Peter's hands go to his hair as he just continues to lay into Ajax. "What is going on? You care or you don't. You can't care one second and then not the next. If....if you don't want to be around me, fine and I get that me leaving you out to dry wasn't right and I'm sorry, I am. I really am but I didn't know what else to do. I never know what to do around you because you're in my head and I can't get you out and you make everything loud and I can't think straight! So please just this once, tell me what's going on and what your real intentions are."

Ajax's jaw drops at Peter's outburst. She's wrong. This is not going to end well and Peter has every right to know what she's up to. Everyone does. In fact, the right decision would be to tell Tony. Have Tony help because she's just teenage who can control elements and Peter is just a teenager with weird spider-powers. They're just kids and Ajax is not going to let Peter fight it alone but part of trying to keep him safe might be having to play him like a fiddle.

Or, maybe, he does need a little give.

"I give a rat's ass about you and you have to trust me and when it's all said and done, I'll tell you everything. Anything you want to know? Go for it. Scar on my side, I'll tell you. Details on my dad's death, you got it. How do I know what's going to happen? Done deal. Whatever you want to know, I will tell you and I will be annoyed and wanting to punch you in the face but I'll tell you. I'll tell you because I care about your damn safety and I give a fucking shit about you, P. So, for all that is good, listen to me!"

Peter bites his bottom lip and nods his head. "Alright." Peter says. "Fine, how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long until...I don't know." Peter shrugs. "Whatever you're talking about is over."

"Hopefully soon. I-I don't have a timeline." Ajax gives an unsure smile, showing her hesitance.

"So, I have to tell Gwen that I'm Spider-Man and that I have to stay away from her until further notice? That's not right." Peter shakes his head in disapproval.

"No," Ajax agrees. "You tell her that but then you blame it on me. You tell her that I know some shit and I'm telling you to keep your distance. Make up whatever the hell you want. I'll take all the blame for it."

"Why? I-I called you selfish just a few days ago.” Peter confusion is evident in wrinkles of his forehead. 

"Did you not get the part where I just said I care about you? I'm making milestones today and that's a big one." Ajax rolls her eyes. ”And yeah, well, everyone can be selfish. You’re not wrong.” She chortles.

It takes everything in Peter's body not to counter her argument. He already knew that. He already knew she cared because he can feel it. Yeah, it's all really confusing and Peter sits in denial more than he should but it's there and Ajax might be able to control her voice and facial expressions but she can't control the chemicals her body produces. The very things Peter can pick up on and is still trying to understand fully. But, then again, she did admit it to him. He wants to believe her. It's just, she hasn't given him any reason to and for all he knows, this is some elaborate setup. Ajax has proven she can be a few steps ahead if she needs to. Living at the tower will make that a bit easier.

"You don't have to accept it or anything. I'm just looking out for you." Ajax shrugs her shoulders, honesty drenching her words.

"Fine," Peter says as an idea comes to his head. "Then you can't be around Harry."

"I have to be around Harry." To Peter's surprise, Ajax doesn't raise her voice or grow defensive. "I have to. And I think you know why. But we've got someone looking over us and it would be horrible if someone else knew. This stays between us."

"How do you know?" Peter asks.

"If I tell you anything else, you'll have a tell. You're not subtle. Look, for the moment, we're not talking. We'll talk after this whole thing goes down. But, now we aren't unless your suit needs something. Don't call me. Don't text me. Nothing. Okay?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this, AJ."

"Yeah, me, too, P but we'll have to suck it up and hope for the best. Now, get to testing out your new webshooter combos, alone away from other people and then tell Gwen and if she has a problem, send her here and I'll take whatever she's got." Ajax notices Tony coming down the stairs behind Peter. "Don't tell Tony, please." Ajax says through her teeth.

Peter looks over his shoulder. "Okay, okay. We're fine then? Ya know, after this?"

"If anyone asks, I want you dead." Ajax sticks out her hand and flashes Peter a soft smile.

"Right." Peter chuckles.

"Mr. Parker." Tony says as he approaches the teenagers.

"H-hey, Mr. Stark." Peter releases Ajax's hand and beams up at Tony. "I was just leaving. Thanks again. I know you hate me." Peter rolls his eyes at Ajax before running off.

"He knows that wasn't subtle, right?" Tony asks.

It's Ajax's turn to roll her eyes. "I want to say yes but it's Peter."

"Seems the two fo you have fixed things, that right?" Tony moves on as he looks at Ajax's laptop.

"No." She says shortly, closing the laptop on Tony's fingers.

"Ow." Tony jerks his hand away. "What did I interrupt then?"

"Mutual ground. We don't fight here." Ajax says.

"Okay, how was your coffee date? Happy said there was an incident."

"Yeah, yeah there was. Go Spider-Boy, saving the day as usual. Anyway, I need a favor." Ajax ditches the Peter topic, fearing to say too much.

"Now what do you need? You're supposed to be telling me what's going on."

"Right." Ajax says slowly, remembering their conversation from earlier. "Yeah, about that so there's this thing that's going to go down and ya know, I've been great if you think about it and-"

"You're rambling." Tony cuts her off, brows raised and arms crossed, one hand gesturing for her to get to her point.

"I need you...to build me a suit."


	16. Break Me

****Asking Tony for a suit, you were out of your mind. This was nuts and Tony knew it. Asking for a suit...that meant doing good. That meant picking a side. Good or evil. This meant Tony had to trust you to keep your powers under control, do the training, help others. He wasn’t so sure you were ready. You were just arguing with Peter and now you’re not. One minute you’re a hot head and the next you’re calm and fine. You’re not someone who needs a suit with the capabilities to harm other people more than you already can on your own. But, you need a suit.

“Absolutely not.” Tony shakes his head, arms crossed.

“Tony, please just-”

“No.” He shakes his head firmly. “No, you don’t get to have a suit because you’re reckless. You can’t control your temper and having a suit is a privilege. What makes you think you should have this?”

“Harry is gonna kill Peter.” You rush your words.

“How do you know?” Tony quirks one of his brows.

“I just do. I don’t know. I…” You watch Tony shift in his seat, his annoyance and impatience evident. “You know the emotional bullshit I have to deal with? He caught me in the hall, like when I first started hanging out with Peter. Tony, I’ve never felt sudden anger like that and Peter, well, you know him. A dork, lame, really twitchy, but kind. So what the hell could he have done to this dude to piss him off?”

“So, you did some research I presume?” Tony nods, gesturing for you to continue.

“Yeah, and you know what’s weird?” Your eyes move to the floor as you suck on your teeth and look back to Tony. “There’s not much. I mean, there’s some but for someone who’s, ya know, him, there should be more. Yeah, I didn’t really know who he was but I was too focused on Peter to give a shit about anyone else. Anyway, he’s the son of Norman Osborn, regardless, there should be something. But, there’s like...nothing. And so I started digging into his dad’s death, ya know? A hunch and curiosity.” Tony nods, following along with your rapid speaking. “Nothing.”

“There has to be something, Antifreeze. Get to the point.”

You scoff. “Yeah, okay so there is but it’s some bullshit that Harry found his dad or whatever. You know Norman was actually pretty healthy according to his medical records.”

Tony cuts you off with a deep sigh. “You did not get into his medical records.”

You shrug one shoulder. “We’ll say I didn’t for the sake of this argument. They really should secure that shit more. Maybe hire you. Anyway,” Tony scowls but allows you to continue. “He happened to die the exact same night that whole shit in the city went down, ya know, with the Green Goblin dude or whatever the hell you and Peter were calling him, the one you let Peter fight on his own, and that was also the same day officer Stacy was killed.”

“Your theory is that Peter killed Norman in a fight...which lead to the death of officer Stacy and Harry has since figured this out and is out for revenge?” Tony’s voice is unconvinced.

“I know, it sounds insane and maybe I am. Maybe I’ve lost my damn mind but Tony, what if I’m right?” Your voice is pleading and etched with worry, something Tony has never heard from you before.

“You really believe this?”

“When that bus nearly came through the window and Harry pulled me to the floor, I’m telling you, I have never felt so much agonizing anger in someone. I mean, hell, I’m pissed a good portion of the time but…” You pause and shake your head. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that pissed.”

“Alright,” Tony nods and uncrosses his arms. “What’s your plan?”

“Uh, I, uh, you’re not gonna like it.” You wince with your words.

“Christ, what are you doing?”

“Making him tell Gwen he can’t be her friend. If you wanna hurt someone, you go after someone you love. I think Harry thinks Peter and me had a thing. He asked about why I wasn’t sitting with them. If he thinks it’s really Peter and Gwen, he’ll go after Gwen. Ya know, life for a life deal.”

Tony stares at you, his tongue moving over his teeth as he’s gathering exactly what your plan is. “You’re not doing this.”

“I already told Peter and you can help by making me a suit so I’m ready when some shit goes down or you can sit back and watch this blow up. A few things will happen if you do. I’ll die, Peter will die, or we’ll both die. I don’t trust Harry. I’m not stupid. I’m playing this card, I'm playing this like I hate Peter and using his feelings towards me to make Harry think I’m the person of interest. And we both know I am damn good at it. Make me a suit because I’m gonna do it anyway.”

“You can’t save everyone, y/n.” Tony says, his voice stern and eyes cold.

“Yeah, but I can try.” You fight back.

The very corners of Tony’s mouth tilt upwards. “Get over here. I’ve already got your suit drawn up.”

“What?” You yell. “This was a test?!”

“Of course it was. Keep up, kid.” Tony moves over to his own bench telling FRIDAY to pull up the blueprints.

“Unbelievable.” You look to the ceiling as you follow Tony. “How long have you had this planned?”

Tony looks over the blueprints in the form of a blue hologram. “The day your dad got killed.” Tony answers shortly.

“Your job, huh?” You ask.

Tony looks down to you with sad eyes but brushes it off. “Told him I’d look after you and your mom if things ever went south. He knew you’d take after him and now we’re here. But, you better not-”

“Only for good and probably only this. I just..I need to protect Peter.” You look over the hologram.

Tony smirks and nudges you. “You like him, huh?”

“We’re not talking boys, Asshat.” You chuckle.

“So you do like the spiderling.” Tony jokes, rotating the hologram.

“If I say yes, will you drop it and tell me what your plan is?”

“For now.” Tony smirks down at you before moving his stare back to the hologram. “It’ll be different from Parker’s.” Tony states before he goes explaining bits.

Tony goes to explain the different abilities your suit will have but keeps some of it a secret. You pester him for more answers but your eyes are bright and excited to actually see the suit come to life. No matter how angry you got, you were always destined to follow in your dad’s footsteps. You always loved knowing about your dad’s own suit and the iron suits. When Tony offered to allow you to help with the Spider-Man suit, you had to fight every ounce of your being not to jump with pure joy. There was something about Tony’s suit that made your heart sing almost as much as your art did. Now, you’d be able to have one yourself and it’d be well worth the wait.

You and Tony spent the rest of the day in the lab. He showed you how he started assembling the suits and you watched, not having any quips or complaints. It was something that didn’t happen and the both of you enjoyed it. You enjoyed each other’s company. Tony having you work beside him was like having your dad beside him again. Sure, Rhodey and Happy and Pepper were his ride or dies but your dad was not far behind. They were close for years and you’re a nice reminder. You were simply happy to be there and be learning from him. You were happy to get your hands dirty with something that wasn’t out to destroy something or because you’d lost your temper or pushing people away. You were just happy to be there.

The day came to an end as the night rolled in and Pepper was demanding you and Tony get some food and try and sleep seeing as you’d not taken a break all day. FRIDAY ratting the two of you out. You both did as Pepper asked, Tony mostly because he hates seeing Pepper upset with him and his pouting face wasn’t exactly working. You just listened because the last thing you wanted was to risk the progress you made. So, you head to bed and sleep as soundly as you can, the thoughts of Peter and your plan needing to work, racing through your mind.

The next morning comes around and FRIDAY is setting out an alarm to wake You up.

“What?” You groan. “I’m on break and it’s Sunday.”

“Miss Stacy is here to see.” FRIDAY says.

“Gwen?” You mumble.

“Yes, miss.”

“I’m coming.” You mutter as you push your blankets from you, grabbing your phone from the charger and a hoodie from the back of your door.

You walk out of your room and to one of the living room areas for guests. FRIDAY had said Rhodey had Gwen wait there for you. Your gut twisted with impending doom. You knew whatever Gwen was here about would not be good. Not to mention, you were still exhausted from spending a lot of the night in the lab and tossing and turning the rest of the night. The last thing you wanted to do was listen to Gwen relay whatever Peter made up or tried to make up.

“Uh...hey?” You quirk a brow as you gain Gwen’s attention, Gwen sitting on the couch with her back to you.

“Hey? That’s what you have to say?” Gwen stands abruptly as she faces you.

“Good morning?” You rephrase.

“What’s wrong with you?” Gwen yells.

“I just woke up...I could probably go for a coffee if I’m being-”

“Peter told me he’s Spider-Man? He’s responsible for my dad’s death and you knew the entire time?” Gwen’s voice is holding pain and anger.

“Yeah…” You nod. “Yeah, I knew that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? We’re friends!” Gwen’s voice cracks just barely enough for you to notice.

“Wasn’t my place.” You say.

“All you do is hide secrets! Like this!” Gwen gestures her hands about and around. “Tony Stark? You kept this a secret! You just keep everything to yourself and the one thing maybe you should have told and you didn't? Why not?”

“It’s not my place to tell you that shit. That’s Peter’s.” You defend.

“Bullshit!” Gwen screams as she walks up to you. “He...he knew about my dad! That’s my dad and I think you of all people should know how it feels!”

“Excuse you?” You narrow your eyes at the blonde.

“You lost both of your parents. How do you think it would feel if it were at the hands of someone you care about?”

You give Gwen a dry laugh as you can feel yourself losing control of your anger. “Go home. You know nothing about my fucking family and their deaths. You think you do but you don’t. You have no idea what’s going on here so get the fuck out of my damn face.”

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Gwen challenges. “You don’t get to get away with this and neither does Peter. The two of you have some nerve.”

“Yeah, maybe this is why Peter is cutting ties. He knew you’d freak out. What? You’re too high up your fucking throne you can’t hear your best friend out? Yeah, maybe that’s why I knew and you didn’t. I listen to what he’s got to say. What do you have?” You look Gwen up and down just as Gwen’s hand connects with the side of your face.

“Woah, okay. You need to leave, right now.” Rhodey barges in, witnessing the scene.

“I was already leaving.” Gwen says, pushing past you. “Congrats, y/n, you and Peter are dead to me.” Gwen says as she exits the room and heads the front doors of the tower.

Rhodey places a hand on your shoulder as you rub the side of your face. “Hey, are you okay? What was that about?”

“I deserved that.” You nod. “It’s a long story Tony will happily retell later. I’m going to like, get ready for the day I guess.”

Rhodey’s brows raise dramatically. “What the hell?”

“Maybe gets some ice. That fucking hurt, man.” You shake your head and start off to exit the living room.

“Y/n!” Rhodey calls after you. You turn around and his arms are gestured out by his sides.

“I’ve got a plan. It’s fine.”

“Your plan was to get smacked?”

“Well, no but it worked I guess so whatever.” You shrug. “Tony here?”

“He’s in the lab.” Rhodey says, confusion still etched across his entire face.

You leave to your room to get ready for your day but while you were grabbing clothes, a text from Harry came through. You read it over and while it was freezing, he wanted to see you and sit by the lake at one of the local parks. You sighed, knowing you had to go. You sent a quick text to agree before hopping in the shower. When you were done, you made a few pieces of toast and ate them quickly before heading down to the lab, finding Tony hard at work.

“Stork.” You say gaining his attention.

“Y/n.” He says, his eyes plastered to a piece of tech he was working on.

“Gotta meet Harry, you gonna have Happy babysit?”

“If you’re thinking he’s going to be some crazy villain coming to kill Parker, no why would I do that?” Tony looks up to you with the sarcastic phrase.

“Yeah, figured that much.”

“Coffee shop?”

“Nah, wants to meet at the lake?”

“It’s thirty degrees outside.”

“I think this confirms my other theory that he’s lost his damn mind.”

“Not the only one.” Tony quips. “Rhodey said you got smacked?”

“Oh yeah,” You nod and shrug. “It’s fine. As I said, he’s gonna go after someone Peter gives a shit about. Part of that was making Gwen hate him and hey, if she hates me, I don’t have to be in the middle of it but in my defense, she did bring up my parents so. All’s fair.” Tony watches you, hating the energy you were projecting. “I deserved it.”

“Rhodey said you said that.”

“I did.” You said, emphasizing your words. “What I said was wrong but I said it to piss her off. I didn’t think she was gonna hit me but whatever. She’ll thank me when she lives if I’m right.”

Tony can’t help but chuckle. “And if you’re wrong?”

“I look stupid and I hide out here for the rest of eternity but if I’m right, cool.”

“When do you need Happy to drive you?”

“As soon as he’s ready.”

“I’ll let him know, get your things. You have an hour.”

“I hope it won’t be an hour. I don’t intend to stand outside and it’s supposed to snow.” You roll your eyes before turning on your heels.

“Watch yourself.” Tony warns.

“I got it.” You look over your shoulder with your words.

You leave the lab and head back to your room to grab your heavy coat and other winter wear. You were sure Harry was out of his mind to want to talk in the cold but you weren’t going to protest. You wanted to try and get information out of him. That was your entire plan so Happy took you to the park a few blocks over and when you got there, just like with the coffee shop, Harry was already waiting on the bench by the lake. Your stomach turned with the sight of him. Happy says he’ll stay close, probably due to the dread that was evident on your face but you just nod and head towards him.

“You know it’s literally freezing right?” You quip as you approach the charming boy.

“Yeah,” Harry chuckles, moving over for you to have a seat. “But, isn’t the lake peaceful with the weather?”

“Suppose so.” You say.

Harry looks over his shoulder and sees Happy, watching you. “What’s with your babysitter by the way? Didn’t get a chance to ask last time.”

“Tony makes him watch me to be safe. Pretty annoying if I’m being honest.” You roll your shoulders, not looking to Happy.

“So, rumors are true then, you live with Tony Stark?”

“Yeah,” You chuckle bitterly.

“Well, if you’re living with him, wouldn’t that mean you know the other Avengers?” Harry asks, his voice remaining casual as he looks over your face.

“Did you invite me here to talk about Tony Stark and the Avengers or?” You joke but there’s warning in your voice.

“No, I guess I didn’t.” Harry looks down, you noticing the red of his nose and internally questioning how long he’s actually been here. “You said you didn’t like Spider-Man.”

“Right.” You nod but pull out your phone. “Sorry, just a text, go on.” You lie, pretending to scan over a message before shoving your phone back in your pocket.

“Not important?”

“Just Parker. Kind of a bother if you ask me.” You lie, finding an excuse to bring Peter’s name up to gauge Harry’s reaction.

“You really aren’t fond of him either, are you?”

“No, he’s got quite the crush on me though. It’s kind of annoying. He has this internship with Tony so I have to see him all the time.” You ramble, using the bits of you that were still annoyed with Peter to fuel your words.

“In that case, would you like to help me with something? And in exchange,” Harry pauses, that charming smile cursing his face. “We’ll be hanging out more and that Parker will leave you alone.”

Your blood ran cold with Harry’s words. You’re right. You know you’re right. It’s in his blue eyes and the horrible smile. He’s going to get revenge for his dad’s death. That’s all it has to be but if you can help with whatever he wants you to do, maybe you can sabotage whatever it is.

"What'd you have in mind?"

Harry leans in closer, his arm draping around the bench behind you. "Want to help me take down Spider-Man?" He whispers in your ear and you have to bite your tongue to not squirm away.

"What do you mean?" You ask, your voice steady.

"You have the same look in your eyes. You want revenge, don't you? He did something to you, too. There's a darkness within you and I have to say, it's a good look." Harry continues his whispers, his voice sinister while you just nod. "Could be fun to work together. If you're with Stark, you've got to know the tech.

"Yeah, yeah." You nod and turn to smile at him.

Harry's hand moves to Your shoulder and gives it a squeeze, your throat starting to close in response. "What do you say?"

You’re silent for a few seconds, contemplating if this was the right decision. Was he using you for your brain? His guess that you do know some of the tech Tony has? Is he using you because of Peter's feelings? He has to be using you.

No one is this charming with someone with someone they're genuinely interested in. If someone is too smooth, their intentions aren't good. People with genuine interest should be nervous. Harry is the opposite. He's confident and using his charm to try and manipulate you to go with him. It's a good thing you’re one step ahead and saw it coming.

“Sure.” You smile sweetly.

“Perfect.” There’s a sinister tint in the charming smile and the hairs on the back of your neck stand up but you push your thoughts aside to continue the conversation.

Harry decided to pick up with something else but you only participated enough to keep up. Your mind was focused on what Harry could use your help for and if this was all really the right idea. And maybe what if Peter wouldn’t be okay after this? What if all of this was for nothing? You don't do this. You don’t stick your nose in other people's business. You don't do any of this but you’re doing it for Peter.

You and Harry continue your conversation until Happy walks up and whispers that the hour was up. You frowned at Harry and apologized before getting up. Harry offered a hug and trying to play along with his game, you agreed but the second the hug took place, you felt like your body was on fire. He was fine. Emotionally but you weren’t. You weren’t okay with people just touching you, you’re just sucking it up for appearances and hugging Harry might just be your last straw.

Panic is streaming your veins even though there wasn't any skin to skin contact. This is just sealing the deal you have with Harry. You’ve only been in one other life-threatening situation before and it ended with your dad dead. It ended with you nearly losing your powers and getting stuck with feeling emotions from others with a single touch.

Harry is dangerous. He's scary. You’re fully terrified of him and you have to pretend to be perfectly fine. You need to hold a confident face in front of him and Happy and Tony and Pepper, Rhodey. Everyone. Besides one person.

The second Harry let go, you were quick to say goodbye and follow Happy back to the car, shivers running down your spine.

“Hey, y/n, you alright?” Happy asks as he helps you in the car.

“Touching thing. People think it’s so okay just because...yeah. Happy. I’m fine.” You brush it off. “Can I see your phone?” You ask once Happy is seated.

“What for?”

“I...I need to text someone and I don’t want it on my phone.” Your eyes are panicked with the question and your mouth is in a soft frown.

“Yeah, just make it quick, alright?” Happy says softly, knowing Harry triggered something.

You take the phone from Happy and scan the phone for a familiar name and sent a quick text for him to cover later that night. You’d be sure to leave your tower window open and make sure Tony and FRIDAY were made aware so he wouldn’t be in trouble or whatever he’d be worried about.

You remain quiet the rest of the way to the tower and the rest of the day. Tony tried talking to you but you remained silent. You shrugged with everything he said but the only part of it that really bothered him was the look on your face. It’s the same sad look he saw the day before. Your face is covered in worry. Your hands are shaking just enough to be noticeable. Tony knew you weren’t being quiet to be disrespectful or defiant this time. You were just shutting down.

It wasn’t until the night rolled around and you were laid in bed, staring at your blank ceiling that you’d start talking again, your fingers tapping anxiously over the top of one of your hands. There was a tap on your window that brought your attention to the real world rather than from the back of your head. You walk over and open the window, allowing Peter to climb inside.

“Why would you tell me that?” You ask bluntly.

“W-what?” Peter asks, his brows pulled together.

“Why would you tell that you can’t get me out of your head? And why do you have to be so you? Why?”

Peter’s jaw hangs open just enough as he tries to figure out what you could be going on about this time. “I...I don't know what you’re talking about.”

“You said you can’t get me out of your head and I can’t get you of mine and you’re you and I hate you for it because Harry hugged me today and I wanted to scream and cry and have an utter break down because you’re the only person, outside of these adults I’ve grown up with, that can hug me and everything is okay. So, I hate you."

“You hate me?” Peter asks, his heartbreak in his broken voice. “I can’t help that. Why would you hug him? You said yourself something wasn’t right and now this is my fault? I did what you said and I broke Gwen’s heart.” Peter says and you want to break with his words because you know the last he ever wanted to was hurt anyone, especially Gwen.

“I-I...I like….” You try to find the words. “I like you...a lot... like so much that I’m questioning everything because I don’t believe in this stuff. I don’t risk my life for other people but I promise, what I’m doing, it’s for you and then you can go and you be with Gwen, Peter. Okay? I just needed to tell you and I’m so sorry for hurting you and lying to you and I should have just told you but I thought it was better not to and now I’m not sure and I’m rambling and it’s because I like you so fucking much it hurts. And I'm not sure what Harry is gonna do but he's gonna-it's gonna be bad and I need to tell you this now because people die and then they don't come back so I have to tell you that I really fucking like you I can’t see you hurt and Peter, I am so sorry, I’m a mess and I don't know how not to be and-”

Peter’s hands rush to your cheeks, his mouth coming dangerously close to yours, cutting your rambling off. But, he just stops. He stops and his warm breath hits your lips and you can’t breathe, you can’t think.

Nothing.

Peter’s mind is going a mile minute. This is risky. This isn’t Spider-Man risky but Peter Parker risky. He doesn’t make the first move. But you’re laying this all on the table and all Peter has wanted to do for months is be this close, connect his lips with yours and just be close and maybe this is wrong but maybe it’s not. Maybe it's not because you have tears brimming in your eyes and your affection for him and fear for his life is radiating from her like a heavy perfume. So, maybe this is the perfect time to shut everything off for at least a few minutes, to live the moment of the bliss, just for a little bit.

“Hi…” Peter says and his chest raises.

“Hi.” You say, your eyes locked with his before his eyes move to your lips.

“C-can I kiss you?” Peter asks, his breath shallow, as his thumb rubs a stray tear away.

“Uh-huh.” You answer, words caught in your throat.

Peter’s lips brush against yours, hesitance in every movement, leaving you longing for the final moment. Your heart is racing but you can’t seem to notice it, not with the slow pace Peter was taking. It was as if he were waiting for to you freak out and back away but you don’t, there’s one last brush of your lips, your noses just barely touching before Peter’s lips fully connect with yours.

It’s soft and tastes of cherry. Peter’s lips covered in chapstick thanks to the cold weather. But, it’s warm. It’s warm in the best way, just like his hugs. Peter’s kiss is soft and safe and perfect. There’s no need, or urgency. Just sweetness and relief as if it were something that two of you had been longing for your entire lives. It was like your entire friendship and miscommunication was leading up to this exact moment. 

Peter, Peter is lost in the moment. He was head over heels for you even though you screwed him over but he knew you liked him. He always knew and this was just the confirmation he needed. You’re admitting that you’re willing to risk your life for him and he can’t let you do that. His heart is fluttering and it just wants burst from his chest and engulf yours.

 All you can feel is electricity running through your veins and the absolute adornment Peter is feeling for you. There’s so much emotion and none of it is bad. No anger, bitterness, harshness. It’s just adornment and safety.

Peter, he’s a safe haven.

“I-I’m sorry.” Peter says in a whisper as he pulls away. "I-should go."

You grip his hoodie, keeping his footing in place. “Stay.” 

 


	17. Terrified

Stay.

The word almost felt foreign leaving Ajax's mouth but she meant it. She meant it with every part of her being and by the look on her face, the softness, Peter knew she did, too. Ajax's was always harsh, always etched in some type of worry unless she was sleeping but now, now her face is so soft and smooth and she's not worried for the first time that Peter had known her. The one time maybe she should be worried and she's not.

"P, if you have to go because May needs you home,-"

Peter cuts Ajax off by moving back to her and colliding his lips with hers, far less hesitance this time. Peter's arm wraps around Ajax as she tugs him back to her bed, the two of them falling backward and soft laughs escaping their lips when they hit her mattress.

"Okay sshh, Tony will hear." Ajax whispers before she moves to Peter's lips again, Peter leaning over her with one arm holding him up on the side of her and the other hand on her hip.

Peter pulls away for a second. "I-if...what happens if Mr. Stark comes in?"

Ajax rolls her eyes. "We're not doing anything."

Ajax cups Peter's face and brings his mouth back to hers. Peter shaking off as much anxiety as he can. He enjoyed kissing Ajax but it was in the back of his mind that Tony walking in on them laying down in the dark making out would probably not look too good on his part. With that said, Peter didn't bother to try and stop.

There was something that told him to just keep going. He wanted to more than anything. Hell, he couldn't even remember when he actually came up for a proper breathe, he didn't know if even did at all. His head was lost in the lust in the movement of her mouth against his and her soft tugs on the hair on the back of his neck.

He was lost in the moment and there was so much there. So many unsaid words that needed to be figured out and there was something in the pit of his stomach that told him that's why Ajax asked him to stay, that's why she pulled him for a second kiss. That's why the kissing is getting sloppy and neither of them can breathe properly. And yet, despite knowing maybe Peter should stop and ask what's really going on, he can't pry himself away from her. She's a drug and he can't let her go and go through withdrawal so soon. It's not up to him anymore, maybe it never was.

At the end of the day, it would come down to if Ajax wanted him. And not just wanted him in that moment but wanted him for longer than a week or two. Peter wanted her and the ball was now thrown in her court. Did Ajax simply have a bad day meeting with Harry so she's using Peter to make herself feel better or was Harry her push she needed to really get in with Peter? He wasn't too sure but Peter's an optimist. Sometimes his optimism is annoying and downright dangerous, but it's better than him thinking the worst. And all he wanted was Ajax.

The lights turned on the teens quickly scrambled, falling off of the bed as Tony stood in the doorway, glaring at them with arms crossed.

"Hey, Tony." Ajax holds out her words, guilt across her entire face with her red tinted cheeks.

"Uh...h-hi Mr...Mr. Stark." Peter stutters, his face redder than Ajax's.

"Living room. Now." Tony says as he watches them move to their feet. "Parker, May know you're here?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah." Peter says quickly, nodding his head as he follows Ajax to the door. "I told her."

Tony sighs as the three head to the closest living room. "Jax, when I said he could come over I didn't mean you two could let loose of your hormones." Tony says, Ajax plopping down on the couch, Peter sitting a good distance away from her.

"Just making out, Stork. I know you've done plenty worse and at a younger age than either of us." Ajax defends. "And besides," Ajax sticks out her bottom lip. "It's Christmas in about three hours and I have no friends besides you guys and Spider-Boy."

"Don't guilt trip me with a holiday, Antifreeze." Tony scolds, arms still crossed.

"Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I swe-"

Tony raises a hand, cutting Peter off. "I know it won't mostly because you look like you're about to throw up." Ajax chuckles at Tony's response, his face softening. "Alright, alright. Birds and bees talk on Tuesday."

Ajax and Peter look to each and then back to Tony. "NO!"

"Oh no," Tony shakes his head. "If you're going to take advantage of the small bit of freedom I give you here, I'm taking advantage of my role. I'll be calling May and we're going to sit the two of you down."

Peter and Ajax groan, burying their faces in their hands. "Now that I've successfully embarrassed the both of you, you're free to take this room but remember, I have FRIDAY." Tony warns, but he's clearly holding back a satisfied smirk, most likely due to Ajax seeming to have let Peter in, to be finally making more progress rather than the regression he feared.

"Tony, I promise, just making out." Ajax affirms, her voice stern.

"Got it." Tony nods. "Just, stay out here and turn a movie on or something. Parker, you can stay and I'll let May know you're here for the night and I'll have you up early for her, assuming she does want you home for the holiday." The two teens remain silent with Tony's words as he starts laughing. "Just, be careful and figure your shit out first if you haven't yet." Tony looks to Ajax with raised brows and pursed lips. "Don't rush, alright? I'll be in the lab." Tony walks off leaving to two to themselves.

"That was horrible." Peter mumbles, head still in his hands.

"It could have been worse Ya know, he's not really mad." Ajax giggles before standing up. "He just thinks he's funny when he does it. If he were mad, you would be outside right now."

"It's embarrassing." Peter mumbles, looking up to her.

"Yeah, but now it's over with so you won't have to worry. Now come on, we're gonna get some blankets and then, uh, I'm gonna do what Tony said." Ajax extends her hand and Peter takes it with a cornered smile.

Ajax leads Peter back to her room and gestures to the closet, having him reach up and grab a few blankets while she grabs the pillows from her bed. They move in comfortable silence, grabbing everything and moving back to the living room. Peter lays out a blanket and rests pillows on either arm of the couch, Ajax watching him carefully. He's in a pair of blue sweatpants, a black hoodie with the E.T. logo across the front. He's so comfortable and soft. His hair is a mess but when he turns around to face Ajax, his eyes are bright, maybe looking a little bit lovestruck while he holds a lopsided smile. All the things Ajax has done to protect him and they still end up where they left off. It just happens to be at the tower and more than holding hands. The universe is weird like that.

"Uh...AJ, c-can I ask something?" Peter says, the softness of his face turning to confusion.

"Go for it." Ajax says moving to the couch and taking her seat.

"So, uh, w-where does this leave us? It's okay if you don't know," Peter starts his usual rambling but Ajax just lets him talk. "Really, I don't expect you to jump into a-anything but if you wanted to that's fine, totally fine and great. I'm okay with it if you are but I don't want you pressured. It's up to you but I just...I just want to know, ya know? Like Mr. Stark said, we should figure it out..." Peter takes a deep breath before continuing. "But I don't want you leaving me out to dry next week either." Peter's voice drops with the words of honesty, him finally finishing.

Ajax nods, understanding that he has every right to fear for her to just push him away next week. For once, she's not mad, she's not hurt. The only thing she feels is guilt because she hurt him. It's what she thought she had to do at the time and yeah, maybe it was still the right decision but that doesn't change that she hurt him.

"Sit, Spider-Boy." Ajax pats the couch. "How 'bout I explain everything to you?" Ajax offers, taking a deep breath while her hands grow clammy.

"E-everything?" Peter asks, him still standing and looking down at her.

"Yeah," Ajax nods once, her voice unsure but her mind made up. This was it. No more secrets. "Everything and you can ask whatever questions come into your head and I'll stay up all damn night answering them."

Peter's brows knit together, processing the situation. "A-are you sure? You don't have to. You said-"

"Peter, sit down and I'm gonna turn on E.T." Ajax grins, glancing to the logo and then back to his eyes. "And I'm gonna talk more than you've ever heard me talk before."

Peter nods and takes a seat on the other end of the couch. Ajax leans her back against one arm of the couch as Peter does against the other while she uses the panel to turn on the film. Peter pulls one of the blankets over them, his heart starting to thud against his ribcage in at a frantic pace, unsure of what Ajax was going to say. He was ready to hear it but it scared the hell out of him.

"So, from the beginning and it's gonna be long but just hear me out okay?" Peter nods and his full attention is on Ajax. "Alright, when I was ten, I was kidnapped, right? I know, I know, insane considering where I live now. But hear me out we had this rule, my family because I'm sure as you know, superhero and being anything with them is dangerous. Yeah, well we had a rule. Someone I know would pick me up from school if something happened and if no one showed, suck it up and stay at school until someone came. That was the rule but I didn't listen once because they said it was my dad and I freaked out and yeah I have powers but I was told never use them if I didn't have to and before I know it, a cloth is covering my mouth and I'm out cold. I woke up tied to a weird chair and in a ton of pain."

Peter's eyes darted with Ajax's words. "They didn't-"

"No! No, no, no, no." Ajax shook her head quickly. "They didn't even hit me, at least not while I was awake."

"Okay, okay go on." Peter nods, pulling his legs in to sit cross-legged.

"Basically, my dad had some bad blood as heroes do and I don't know, I was ten and Tony wasn't much help in telling me anything and neither was my mom and the guys are dead, ya know? So whatever but anyway, I guess they knew who my dad was despite him hiding his identity and such. Figured out he had a family. If you want to hurt someone, you hurt someone they love. Remember that, it's important to my next explanation." Peter nods again.

"Okay so they kidnap me knowing my dad has some tracker on me but here's the thing, they wanted to see if they could reverse powers and take them. Ya know, if you're born with them, is it possible? They really wanted to find out. Well, they fucked something up and injected me with something that caused the pain and ever since then, I can feel people's emotions. It's fucking annoying but they didn't get anything from my powers from it which is nice but ya know." Ajax takes a breath, her word rambling from her mouth so fast, Peter is having a hard time keeping up.

"Anyway, fast forward and my dad and Tony show up to save my dumb ten-year-old ass. Dad goes to get me but one of the dudes got me first. He starts threatening me so my dad tries to talk him down before ya know, using a gust of wind against him because that's the safest route for me, right? Yeah, no. Dude doesn't care. If this didn't go as planned, he knew it was a suicide mission and so did the other guys so he takes this damn knife he had to my throat and cuts my side. I don't know, it never healed. That's the scar my side. Tony says it was a type of really rare metal or something, like the shield ya know? How these crooks had it is beyond me but whatever, it never healed and I bled and I need to get on with it."

"Moving on," Ajax takes another sharp breath as a lump starts to form in her throat and her eyes start to burn with tears. "Tony hears me scream and my dad gets so pissed because hey I'm his kid, ya know? He tells me 'elephant'. He had a thing for them, I don't know." Ajax huffs. "That was the word he chose for me if I needed to use my powers so I did. I saw that wind gusts weren't gonna do anything so I used fire, burned the guy and that's when Tony came out of nowhere, flying in and grabbing me. My dad demanded he gets me out of there. Maybe it's another subconscious thing but I don't remember much after. My brain's way of preventing the trauma but I know they argued for a second before Tony was flying me off and then there was just this explosion when we got far away and..."

Ajax takes in a shaky breath. "Guess they had a bomb or something set to explode. As I said, they knew it was a suicide mission if it didn't work. If they couldn't use me to get my powers, they knew they could kill my dad and they did."

Peter's mouth goes dry as he hears the story. It's unbelievable. Everyone has a backstory. It's something Peter has learned but Ajax's backstory was fifty shades of twisted. From kidnapped to "experimented" on to injured. And then her dad. All in one go. Peter suddenly understands exactly why Ajax pushes people away. He gets it because maybe if he witnessed his parents deaths, if any of that would have happened to him, he would push people away, too.

It's just not fair. She doesn't deserve it and to have a scar as a daily reminder, Peter just can't wrap his mind around it. For a few seconds, he questioned Ajax's strength because all she does is push everyone away and lie. That's not strength, that's cowardly but now, now Peter understands and she's stronger than he is. She is strong. She pushes people away to protect them from her not protect herself from them. She deals with the weight of her dad's death every day and she's still breathing, barely holding on sometimes, but breathing.

"I-I'm sorry, AJ." Peter says, unsure of what else to say.

"It's okay." She says, looking to the soft grey blanket they're sharing. 

Peter extends his hand and offers her his hand. The softest smile crosses her face as she interlocks her fingers with his. Ajax moves her other hand to cup Peter's whole hand, carefully moving her fingers to trace over his fingers and the delicate skin that's far too calloused for a teenager. His hands are sweaty but cold, maybe a little too cold given the weather outside. Yet, Ajax finds comfort in his hand, in being connected with interlocked fingers and that's why he offered her his hand. He understands. _He gets it._

"You don't have to finish if you don't want to." Peter says. "It's okay."

_It’s okay._

_It’s okay._

_It’s okay._

"No, no." Ajax shakes her head. "I have to." She nods once. "So, I haven't been able to manipulate the earth since. Ya know subconscious bullshit probably so that's frustrating and I just blamed Tony because it was easier than blaming myself or some dudes that died. But, my mom never blamed me or Tony. Never." Ajax gives the softest smile with the thought of her mom. "But, my mom was still sick and she got worse over the next five years and I fell off the deep end and Peter, yeah I told you I killed people to get you away from me but I feel guilty. If I could take them back, I would. Even the guy that gave my mom HIV. I would. I would still hunt him down but I'd just scare him. I wouldn't even touch him. I just-I Just lost it. I don't know."

"I understand." Peter says quietly. "When, uh, when Gwen's dad died, it was my fault." Peter admits. "I couldn't save him in time and I just..I couldn't do it, ya know? He was the second person-the second-he died and it's Gwen's dad. I just get it." Peter reassures.

"Yeah, Gwen said you told her." Ajax's heart dropped with Peter admitting the death to her.

"Yeah..." Peter says. "She hates me."

"She won't." Ajax says. "I promise."

"What else?" Peter asks, moving away from Gwen.

"I know you killed Norman Osborn, accident I'm assuming, right?"

Peter takes in a sharp breath. "Yeah." Peter nods and his eyes go back to their hands. "I shot a web at him and he flew back and hit a pole, it went through him." Peter's words are soft.

"I'm so sorry, Peter." Ajax says.

Peter keeps eyes away from her. "How'd you know?"

"Harry bumped into me that day, ya know? He fucking hates you so I did some research on him because hey if you have access to Stark tech, you can find out anything. Wasn't too hard from there. That's why I started pushing you away. Yeah, I suck with this whole human interaction thing but I'm not stupid. I know I like you a fucking lot. Like, more than I should but I pushed you away because the second I figured it out, I knew Harry would come for you. As I said, if you want to hurt someone-"

"You go after someone they care about." Peter finishes.

"Yeah, exactly. So, I push you away since he'd assumed we'd had a thing. We were always together and then suddenly we weren't. He asked, by the way, at lunch. He did ask so I was right but then came the idea of well, if he thought we were together and we weren't and he sees you and Gwen-"

"He'll think it's been Gwen all along and she's the reason."

"Exactly. So, you drop Gwen and I already told him that you have this crush on me and I find it super annoying." Ajax smirks with her words. "He believes me. Who knows why. I think he just needs me."

"Wait." Peter stops ajax as the realization hits him like a freight train. He releases Ajax's hands and moves to lean towards her. "No." He shakes his head. "You're choosing to risk your life for-for me."

"Yeah," Ajax takes a breath. "He'll come after me before Gwen or Ned. And I can handle m-"

"I-I-I-I can't let you do that."

"It's been done. I'm helping him with something probably to come after you and if so, I'm gonna try and sabotage it. That's why you had an upgrade. I know what your suit can handle. Tony is building me a suit, that's what he's working on. He knows parts of this."

"Why would you do this..."

"I'm terrified of how I feel about you and hell, I've fucked up and this is the one thing I can do right. Harry is gonna come after you but he'll have to go through me first I'm not letting you fight this alone like you don't let me do anything alone."

Peter sighs and shakes his head, clearly displeased with her answer. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Ajax bites her lip and looks away. "I don't think my dad or my mom would like who I am today and I think maybe they'd kill me themselves for doing this but they'd be proud of this. Pissed as hell but proud. They wouldn't have been proud before."

"Y-you can do that another-"

"No, I can't." ajax looks back, his eyes distant. "And I don't want to. I don't know, P." Ajax huffs. "I don't know."

"You're saying you're willing to be the bait? To risk...to sacrifice yourself essentially, for me? But you hated me a few days ago and you hated me a few months ago and you didn't even talk to me a few months before that and-"

"Peter." Ajax says but Peter keeps talking.

"I don't understand what's wrong with you? I like you, I do. I told you and it scares me, too but it scares me because I don't know if you're doing this-"

"Peter stop." Ajax tries again but Peter just keeps talking.

"To prove a point to me or to Tony. I don’t think you’d do it for me. But you can’t just tell me you’re gonna be bait to trick Harry. Because I-I-I-I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt especially if it’s because of me-”

"Fuck's sake, Parker." Ajax groans, grabbing Peter's face and bringing his mouth to hers, quieting his rambling in a kiss. Peter's body relaxes under Ajax's touch and their hearts fall in sync all over again, Ajax feeling his genuine concern for her safety. "You're right." Ajax pulls away and rests her forehead against Peter's his eyes fluttering open. "I am trying to prove myself to Tony and to you but I’m trying to prove myself to myself more than anything.”

“You don’t have to prove yourself to me...” Peter’s voice is just above a whisper.

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna because I want to.” Ajax presses. “Look, Tony will for sure be watching the sidelines. He’s not gonna let either of us do something insane. I know him.”

Peter sighs, realizing he wasn't going to be able to sway Ajax any other way. "Alright, alright. What's your plan?"

Ajax sighs in relief. "Okay, here's what's gonna happen then, okay? I'm gonna try and figure out when Harry is gonna come for you, that's why I gave you the earpiece. KAREN will be in your ear and I'll be able to send a text or call or anything and no matter where you are, she's in your ear and you're ready. I'm gonna try and sabotage whatever he wants me to help with and because I'm just that extra step of paranoid and rightfully so if you ask me, that's why I don't want you calling me on my phone. For all I know he's done his research on me, too and is working on my phone. I mean, Tony has the thing all sorts of messed up to keep tabs on me but I don't know, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"So you're just the double agent."

"Yeah," Ajax nods. "Probably a good thing you piss me off sometimes and I'm a good liar."

"Thanks." Peter says, his voice holding his offense.

Ajax chuckles but it subsides quickly. "Thanks, Peter."

Peter quirks a brow with curiosity. "F-for what?"

"Uh...everything." Ajax pauses for a few seconds. "I know I'm not easy but...you've dealt with me until I told you some morally compromising shit but you still came. You still showed up. You showed up when I told you not to because you knew something was wrong. You said 'I got you' and ya know, I suck at the emotional shit, but thanks. It means a lot."

That's the thing. Peter tries to stay away for his own good, for Ajax's own good so she can figure her own shit out but he can't. He can't because she's like a magnet pulling him towards her. Even when she hurts him, he still likes her. Butterflies still explode through his bones with the very thought of her. Ajax haunts his thoughts at three in the morning when he should be asleep. She occupies every part of his brain no matter how bad he wants to deny it. He's crazy about her. It's a mess, they're a mess, but maybe they can be a mess together.

"I, uh, yeah." Peter nods quickly a few times. "I kind of...uh, like you," He shrugs. "A little too much to stay away but either way, I'll still be here." He gives ajax a soft smile that warms the very pit of her heart.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Peter says, this time a soft laugh. "It's okay. I understand." Peter gently reaches for Ajax's hand once more, giving her a cornered smile.

"I promise I'll make up this bullshit to you but for now, sleep?" Ajax asks with tired eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Peter says, eyelids already drooping. "I'm exhausted." Peter lays back but Ajax's eyes don't leave him.

"Weird request coming from me, but uh, you wanna like, move up here so your feet aren't in my face?"

Peter burst into a fit of laughter with her question. "They're not bad." Peter teases.

Ajax sends him a grimace. "Do you go around your feet often to know that?"

"What?" Peter's brows furrow dramatically. "No!"

Ajax can't contain her laughter which just makes Peter burst into more laughter and soon they're both doubled over with tears in their eyes over something that's not even funny but it's late and they're both exhausted and there's comfort in laughter.

Ajax's laugh is music that still echoes in Peter's bones and Peter's laugh is the softness of a pencil gliding across paper. But their laughter just makes them both sush each other, it not exactly working and they just laugh harder before Peter gets up more courage and brings Ajax's face to his and places a soft kiss to her lips.

 What is it with kissing that can just make them both cease in a second? That it can just calm every muscle, every burning vein, rush of anxiety, how does that happen? And why did it have to take so long for either of them to get to this point? But, that doesn’t matter. Ajax smiles into the kiss and her hands slide to Peter’s sides, gripping his hoodie and pulling him closer, almost flush against her.  

"One way to shut us up, huh?" Ajax whispers against Peter's lips as his face tints red.

"Y-yeah, yeah, guess so." Peter says.

"Alright, c'mon. Sleep, you gotta be up early to get back to your aunt." Ajax says, pulling away.

"Uh...what side?" Peter asks hesitantly, wondering if it were really right to ask but then the most innocent smile comes to her face and Peter swears he's just fallen in love with her.

"I take closest to the edge." Ajax moves over and allows Peter to readjust to lay between the back of the couch and her.

It's awkward for a few seconds, the two of them tripping over words, trying to ask each other which position is the most comfortable. Peter isn't sure if he should just lay on his back, face the back of the couch, or face Ajax and Ajax can't decide if she actually wants his arms around her or just his warmth.

Well, of course she wants his arms around her because she actually feels the safest there, despite her being in the tower. Peter's arms, they're so safe and warm but then she questions if it's too fast when they're just going to be sleeping. So she bounces on how stupid it is to be so worried. So, the pair decides Peter on his back and Ajax on his chest is the best.

She can feel him, his arm around her and her ear pressed against him so she can hear his heartbeat. Peter knows she can't leave with his arm around her. It's something he has always wondered about though. He has super strength, would cuddling with someone work? Or would he freak out and have a nightmare over something and hurt that person? Ajax and Peter were making this more complicated on themselves but neither were willing to admit it or pull away. And after a few minutes, the awkwardness and anxiety faded away with lulling of Peter's heartbeat and smoothness of his touch through her hair. Within minutes, Ajax's hand was lightly gripping Peter's shirt, holding him close before she drifted off to sleep, Peter right after.


	18. KARL

The next morning came around and Peter was first to wake up with the light shaking of his shoulder. Pepper was leaning over the two teens with a soft smile and a quirked brow.

"Merry Christmas, Peter." Pepper says.

"Uh, yeah, Merry Christmas Miss Potts." Peter whispers, his eyes glancing down to Ajax who was sound asleep, her head on his chest and his wrapped tightly around her.

"I'll give you a minute and we'll get you home." Pepper sends a kind smile with her soft words before leaving him to wake Ajax himself.

Peter's mouth is held in a soft and gentle smile as he notices Ajax's hand still clutched to his hoodie. She was so peaceful and calm, just like the first time she'd fallen asleep on him. This was...so different and comforting though, for Peter. It was her choice, her deliberate choice to lay on his chest and allow herself to sleep with him. Despite the drama and the bits of heartache she's put Peter through, he'd do it all over again if it meant he got to have moments like this, on Christmas day no less.

"Hey..." Peter whispers, his heart rate picking up with the quick thought that she still might freak out and burn him. "AJ." He says with the light shake, a groan escaping her lips with the movement while she shakes her head into his chest. Peter's cheeks shoot red and his heart flutters in his chest. "Hey, I-I gotta get up."

"No..." Ajax mumbles.

Peter chuckles. "AJ."

"P." Ajax says, opening her eyes and looking up to him, her heart the happiest it's ever been.

His eyes seem lighter, brighter than any other day and there's this elegance within the look he's giving her. There's a familiarity to it but she can't quite pinpoint his exact thought. She can feel his adornment for her, sure, but it's different. The soft and loving expression isn't completely transparent for once. As much as she loves knowing everything, there's something calming not knowing exactly what's going through Peer's head.

"Merry Christmas." Peter says.

"Merry Christmas." Ajax says. "You gotta get to May."

"Yeah," Peter nods. "She'll, uh, we have this tradition every year so yeah."

"You wanna tell me about it later?" Ajax asks with genuine curiosity to insight into his life.

Peter nods softly. "If-if you want, yeah."

Ajax sits up and stretches. "Yeah, ya know, after everything."

Peter's mood drops lightly and his brows furrow as he moves to sit up, careful not to push Ajax off the edge of the couch. "Y-you sure about all this?"

Ajax looks away, placing her feet on the floor. "Yeah."

Peter nods. "Okay. I trust you." He takes a need breath and gives Ajax and close-mouthed smile when she turns to look at him.

Ajax pats Peter's shoulder. "Excellent choice. But, hate to break this to you though, uh, we aren't friends outside of this tower until-"

"It's all over." Peter finishes. "Y-yeah, yeah. I figured." He nods quickly with understanding.

Ajax just shakes her head, the smile glued to her face. "C'mon, I wanna give you something." Ajax jerks her head as she stands up and offers her hand to Peter. "It's in my room." She says as she starts leading Peter to her bedroom, her fingers interlocked with his.

Who knew? Who knew Ajax could be soft and sweet? Even in the morning hours? Definitely not Peter and now he's so fucking attached to her. One night and he's so much more attached to her than he ever was before. The events of the night before replay and he remembers kissing her to shut her up and her kissing him to do the same. It all feels like a bliss-filled dream but it wasn't. Ajax woke up on his chest and he'd love with everything in him to have nights like that and mornings like this instead of going in circles with her. Just have the two of them joking and laughing with honest conversation and each others warmth. And he hoped Ajax felt the same.

And she did, oh did she.

Ajax digs through her drawer and pulls out her blue sketchbook flipping to one of the pages in the back. "It's not quite done." She squints an eye as Peter looks around her room, able to get a better view of the small details now that there's light inside the room. "But, uh, I drew you something when I was waiting for you last night, ya know, Christmas and stuff and I know I owe you a major apology after everything and then, uh, I was hoping for extra brownie points." Ajax rambles as she tears the paper from the book alone the perforation.

She extends it to Peter as her heart starts to thud in her ears with anticipation. She knows it's good but this was something she drew for Peter. This was something she actually drew for him and not something that simply reminded her of him. It's different than what she normally draws but Peter doesn't fit destruction or natural disasters.

Peter's brows knit together as he looks over the artwork. Planets, an entire galaxy on a small piece of paper. There's even color despite most of Ajax's artwork being done in black and grey. She went out of her way to add purples and blues with colored pencil to this one. To make it have life, make it happy and full of wonder, similar to how she sees Peter.

Peter has galaxies in his eyes and his voice is beautiful like a distance meteor shower. Questions lie within the Spider-Boy, but he'll willingly answer them and, as pessimistic as Ajax can be, she believes in galaxies answering the deep seeded questions everyone is too afraid to ask. And Peter, his beautiful from a distance and beautiful up close. There's beauty in his words and beauty in his heart. No matter where you look, Peter Parker is a wonder just like a galaxy.

"Uh...th-this is...wow." Peter says, looking to Ajax but his eyes go back to the artwork.

"You like it?" Ajax bites her lip, waiting for him to criticize it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Peer rushes. "It's amazing." He beams as he looks back to her. "Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"Yeah, I wanted to." Ajax feels heat rush to her cheeks as she pushes a stray hair behind her ear.

"Well, Merry Christmas, Underoos and Antifreeze." Tony chimes, Peter and Ajax jump with Tony's sudden appearance in Ajax's doorway.

"Do you have to come out of nowhere like that?" Ajax questions with a racing heart.

"It is more fun, yes." Tom chortles. "Are you ready Mr. Parker?"

"Happy taking him home?" Ajax asks.

"Thanks to your master plan, yes." Tony says.

"Fair." Ajax says. "Uh, I'll, uh, yeah ya know. I'll contact you and stuff." Ajax says, chewing her lip.

"O-okay, yeah." Peter furrows his brows. "For sure. B-be careful."

"Always." Ajax chuckles. "Uh, can you tell your aunt I'm sorry and Merry Christmas?"

Peter nods. "Of course." He slowly closes the distance, the two teens looking back to Tony who was watching them with crossed arms. "Uh, right. Bye." He says, sticking out his hand to shake Ajax's.

"Bye, Peter." Ajax shakes his hand and as he lets go to leave her room, she finishes her statement. "Parker."

Peter stops, him fighting back the widespread smile with Tony in front of him. He looked over his shoulder and his cheeks are the softest shade of pink, Ajax can nearly feel the happiness radiating from him. "AJ."

"Goodbye, Mr. Parker and be sure to tell that lovely aunt of yours I said Merry Christmas." Tony teases and all Peter can do is shake his head, fully exiting the room.

"Gross." Ajax mumbles.

"Says the kid caught kissing the spider." Tony quips.

Ajax opens her mouth to fire back but soon shuts her mouth and nods. "That's fair."

Tony uncrosses his arms and jerks his head towards the door. "We've got breakfast and quite the day ahead of us. So, come on."

"It's a holiday." Ajax states with the roll her eyes, following Tony to the kitchen. "What do we have to do?"

"Eat your food and you'll find out."

Ajax simply sighs in response. She takes her seat on the barstool, pancakes being put in front of her by Pepper. Sure, Tony wouldn't know a break if it slapped him across the face but he does understand holidays and that other people in the world do need breaks. So, Ajax's curiosity was revving. Her bones itched wanting to know what Tony was up to, what he had planned. The thought that he really did pull through with a suit and maybe it was already done poked at the back of her mind but she quickly pushed that aside as to not get her hopes up. It was truly a mystery and Ajax couldn't finish her food fast enough to find out. Then again, it didn't help that Tony had to start asking questions the second Pepper went off to shower.

"Before you choke on your food," Tony says, quirked brow on display. "You and Mr. Parker. What was last night?"

"Are you going to lecture me? Because it's a waste of breath and today of all days. You should know, I'm too fond of holidays given my circumstances."

Tony shakes his head and reaches for his coffee. "No, I think you got my point last night. I'm asking where the two of you stand."

"If I tell you honestly, will you leave it alone?"

"I'm fond of the spiderling so we'll see."

Ajax finishes her pancakes and leans back in her chair. "I like him a lot and I think he's really great, like really really great. And last night, yeah, that's a thing and I kind of...ugh." Ajax scrunches her face. "I just really like him." Tony chuckles but it quickly subsides as he purses his lips. "I promise, no more fucking around with his feelings."

"Alright." Tony nods.

"Now, can we get on with whatever you've got planned."

"Do I need to set up some ground rules before we go into the lab?"

Ajax's eyes widen as she buries her face in her hands. "No, no you don't."

"Let's go then." Tony moves from the counter with his words.

Ajax hops down from her chair with full excited, following Tony right on his heels, certain he was going to show her the suit or at least some aspect of it. There was no other reason for Tony to need her in the lab. It had to be about her suit. It had to be about her plan. Was she nervous? Without a doubt. But was she thrilled and excited as hell? Definitely.

"Here's some rules," Tony states as he holds out a circle bracelet, red and silver. "You use it for this only. You don't go all rogue on me. You do as I say. If I tell you no, you don't go. If I tell you to lay low, you lay low. I know you know this is not a toy you screw around with so you are to use it for your plan and then we discuss what happens, got it?"

"Yeah," Ajax bites her tongue, holding back any and all sarcastic comments.

"Put them on."

Tony hands Ajax the bands and she slides them on, the two of them immediately forming to the shape and width of her wrists. She quirks a brow but doesn't question it. The only thing wandering through her head is how an entire suit could be in two bracelets and if not, exactly what are they for.

"Pull the top."

"Like your gauntlet?" Ajax asks. "Like, uh, you have yours come out your band." Ajax looks to Tony's wrist and he nods.

Ajax looks to the thin bands on her wrists before pulling the tops of them at the same time with opposite hands, the invisible latch coming open with ease, ironed material falling out the bands. Amusement consumes Ajax's entire face as a red and silver suit starts to form over her entire body. Her smile shined ear to ear, her eyes watching the suit with every movement. It was killing her not to start squealing in utter joy and excitement.

In seconds, she was completely covered, mask and all. The suit felt amazing. The material wasn't heavy and it wasn't too light. It wasn't constricting despite how it clung to her skin. The mask covering her face smelled like a new car and formed to her face perfectly, managing to trap her hair away from her face. Tony did some serious coding to make sure her hair wouldn't get caught around her face. It was insane. Just insane and incredible, by far the best Christmas present she could have ever asked for.

"This is the coolest day of my life." Ajax squeals.

"Wait for it." Tony says.

"Good morning, Ajax." A male voice comes into Ajax's ears, causing her to yell out in even more excited.

" ** _You made me an AI?!_** "

"You don't have to scream." Tony says, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"This is the coolest day of my life." Ajax says, trying to keep her squealing to a minimum.

Tony tries to hold back his chuckle but he can't. Ajax's head is looking up and all around the room, seeing the different information display across her eyes while her AI talks in her ears, giving her the rundown of her suit and how she doesn't have full capabilities yet. Her eyes might be shielded but similar to the spider suit, the eyepieces move with hers and they're wide as can be. Tony even questioning if they could even go any wider. Underneath the mask, Ajax's jaw was open with the biggest smile she's ever had in her entire life. It was like her dreams had just come true. She grew up with JARVIS and came to know FRIDAY. She adored the AIs almost as if they were real people so this was like taking a kid to Disney World for the first time.

"Oh!" Ajax looks back to Tony, the eyes of the mask still wide. "I'm gonna name him Karl. Is that cool suit dude?"

"That's fine, Ajax." KARL says.

"Karl?" Tony questions, his face completely contorted in confusion.

"Yeah, ya know, the computer from the Pacifist. Peter names his KAREN and ya know, that's the name of the computer from Spongebob."

Tony blinks a few times before rubbing his hand over his face. "Teenagers."

"Seriously, though. This is so fucking cool." Ajax announces and her mask uncovers her face, revealing her eyes glossed over with tears of happiness.

"Uh,  _KARL_..." Tony starts. "Has a run down of everything your suit will allow you to do but as with Parker, you have the Training Wheels Protocol." Tony smirks.

"Normally, I'd have something witty or sarcastic but I'm too happy so okay." Ajax mirrors the smirk causing Tony to laugh.

"Know how to retract it then?" Tony asks and Ajax looks to her wrists, the bands concealed by the suit. "Emblem." Tony says and Ajax taps the emblem of a flame on her chest and the suit immediately retracts back into the bands on her wrists.

"So awesome." Ajax says in more amazement.

"Don't abuse your privilege." Tony warns.

"Promise." Ajax nods with a sincere smile.

"Alright," Tony sighs. "Now for some bad news."

"I knew it was too good to be true. Now what?" Ajax questions, moving to sit at one of the workbenches.

"They want a court date. I'm still trying to talk them out of it but they're persistent. However," Tony starts, Ajax's heart sinking with his words. "I might still be able to convince them putting you through an entire trial would be detrimental to your recovery."

Ajax quirks a brow. "What do you mean? Recovery?"

"Yeah," Tony says, him leaning his hip against the table. "I know you're still getting into a normal sleep schedule. Nightmares are still going on, albeit, fewer and far between but still there. You flinch at quick movements if it's by anyone other than us."

Ajax swallows hard, her mood falling in an instant. The stuff with Jared hasn't been on the backburner as much as Ajax would like to think it has been. She's simply chosen to put it in a box and push it into the depths of her head, forgetting about it but hearing Tony speak, hearing the things he's noticed, surely not all of them, she knows she can't just keep that box in the back gathering dust. It's real again.

She does flinch. They went out one day, something Tony needed to take care of and the second anyone came near her too fast, she'd flinch. It was subtle mostly and she recovered quickly but it was there. Last night was the first real night's sleep she'd gotten. Ajax was getting better sleep at the tower but last night was the night she really slept. No waking up in a cold sweat, checking the door to make sure it was locked. No nightmares. Nothing. She didn't think Tony noticed but that was just her denial. Of course Tony noticed. Of anyone in the entire world, Tony would notice.

"Honestly," Ajax sighs. "Whatever will get it over with quicker."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yeah," Ajax nods, holding her head up with confidence. "Do you want me to see a therapist or something?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Okay." Ajax agrees to Tony's surprise. "I, uh, I told Peter last night that I don't think my parents would like who I am today and I need to change that. I think they would like who I'm trying to be and I think they would want me to talk to someone."

Tony's face softens and his pride is evident in every single line on his face. "They would be proud. I'll call this week. And I'll go if you want or you can bring Pepps or Rhodey, Happy."

"Peter?" Ajax asks.

"You find him safe, don't you?"

Ajax bites the inside of her cheek as she shrugs. "Yeah, he's kind of like Pepper to you. Ya know? It's like this thing, this really bad thing is gonna happen and now I have to protect him and I don't know why because he's Spider-Man but I feel like I have to and I just care about him and I want to be better for me and for you and Pepper and everyone and my parents. For Peter. I want to be better,  _get_  better."

Pride radiates from Tony with Ajax announcement. "You're doing good, kid." Tony reassures. "Alright," He gestures his hand out. "What do you want to do? You got your suit, handled last night with maturity when you could have thrown a fit, you handled the court discussion with maturity and respect. Come on. What do you want to do today? Anything."

Ajax looks down to her fingers, her eyes glancing to the bands on her wrists with just the smallest bit of a smile. "I just want to watch some movies in my pajamas with some popcorn and draw...maybe...steal your phone later and call Peter. I wanna tell him about KARL."

Tony snickers but nods his head. "Let's go. You pick some movies, I'll get some popcorn and oh, here you go." Tony pulls out a small earpiece. "You gave Parker one. Here's yours and now you're connected to...KARL." tony blinks and his voice drops an octave in disbelief with the name of her AI.

"This is-"

"So cool?" Tony finishes her sentence as Ajax takes the piece and places it in her ear, KARL greeting her once more.

"The coolest." Ajax gleams as if she were the sun herself.

The two of them go back to the living room, Ajax taking a detour to retrieve some of her art supplies while Tony made popcorn. She queued up a few movies, most of which were her choice, Tony not complaining. Ajax sat on the floor with a few pillows and blankets, her sketchbook open in front of her while Tony was comfortable on the couch. By the time the second movie was playing, Pepper and Rhodey had joined and soon enough Happy was seated with them. The movies played and there was plenty of laughter, banter, and side conversations.

They say home is where the heart is. It's true. It is. A home is more than just a house in which one sleeps and eats. It's where your family is, not your blood family but the people you can call at three in the morning when you have no one. They're the people who will love you no matter what and bail you out of jail at seven in the morning on a Sunday.

A home is where the people you love and the ones that love you live. It's where making memories is a favorite past time, where the memories outweigh every terrible thing that could have ever happened because the laughter and genuine white smiles are ingrained in the back of eyelids every time you close your eyes. Home is just that, exactly where the heart is and this is Ajax's new home.

It's a genius who's a little too big headed sometimes but has a big heart, a military War Machine, a comical and protective Happy Hogan, and an intelligent and witty Pepper Potts. Ajax's heart is full with them all in one room, happy and content. No worry of what the next day will hold because it doesn't matter, not then. Only the present matters.

As the night rolled in, the movies came to an end and Ajax found herself on her balcony, wrapped in a coat and a thick blanket while a thin layer of snow started to cover the streets of New York. She had in her earpiece and asked KARL to call KAREN so she could talk to Peter. The smile never left her face all day and the second she heard Peter's voice, she knew it wouldn't be faltering at all.

"P!" Aajx chimed.

"Uh, hey, AJ." Peter smiles on the other end, his earpiece in as he excused himself from his and May's own movie night. "Is everything okay?"  

"Yeah, yeah, great." Ajax says. "I, uh, I just wanted to talk to you. Are you busy?"

She didn't respond how she normally does, catching Peter off guard. He expected a 'yeah' followed by 'thanks for your concern' but that's not what happened. For the first time, Ajax didn't feel the need to say some bullshit because it was true. She was  _great_. But Peter didn't know that yet.

Peter's heart dropped despite the happiness in her voice. He'd never heard her so happy but part of him was sure she was some form of intoxicated and that's why she sounded so happy. There had to be some horrible grey cloud looming overhead in order for her to call him out of nowhere. After saying they couldn't even be friends until after Harry is taken care of....right?

"Are you sure?" Peter asks, Ajax hearing the concern in his voice.

"For once, yeah. I had a good day. I promise, no alcohol or anything. I had a  _good_  day, Peter." Sincerity leaks through her words and Peter can hear the delicate smile on her face. Are you busy though? I don't want to intrude on your day with your aunt."

"Oh, no no." Peter says. "She was kind of nodding off already." Peter chuckles as he sits at his desk and starts spinning slowly in his chair.

"Cool." Ajax smiles, her eyes scanning over the city. "You know, I've never been a fan of snow." She states. "It's wet and cold and the roads have to be salted and if you get salt on your shoes, it ruins the colors. But, it's kind of nice watching it from the balcony."

"Yeah, for sure." Peter nods in agreement, his spinning stopped to stare out of his own window. "It's kind of, uh, peaceful."

"Like a snowglobe." Ajax giggles.

"Yeah, like a snowglobe." Peter laughs in response. "W-what, uh, what all happened to today?" Peter picks up a pen and twirls it between his fingers as he watches the snow, the same snow Ajax was watching from her own room.

"The coolest shit ever, Peter!" Ajax yells in excited and Peter bites his lip, his eyes closed for a second with the symphony that was her voice. "Tony finished my suit and so I got it, right? Have you seen his gauntlet? How it's just in a bracelet like a watch thing? Or like your webshooters? Ya know? Yeah! My entire suit is like that! And it's red and silver and so fucking cool and I have my own AI which is how I'm talking to you right now. I named him KARL."

Peter burst into laughter by the end and Ajax's smile managed to double in size. His laugh, his smile, his eyes could put the entire New York skyline to shame, hell, they could put the stars to shame.

"KARL?" Peter asks.

"Yeah!"

"Like...The Pacifist?"

"You got it!"

"I understood that reference." Peter laughs more.

"I saw the opportunity and had to take it and he's really great. I've been talking to him for like an hour. Is this what you did when you got KAREN after hacking the suit?"

"Yeah!" Peter's eyes widen with his heightened voice. "But, I was locked in a vault by myself. I just had KAREN." Peter chuckles, his cheeks turning a soft red with embarrassment.

"Smooth, Parker." Ajax jokes.

"Hey, I got out of it alright." Peter defends. "And in time to rescue the decathlon team in DC."

"Yeah, yeah, guess you did. You're a hero."

Peter's heart soars with Ajax calling him a hero. "Super cool though." Peter says.

"Seriously, coolest shit ever. I can't wait to show you."

"R-really?" Peter asks.

"Yeah...uh, ya know," Ajax shrugs. "I don't know. I wanna share with you."

Peter bites his bottom lip as he mentally high-fives himself. "I-I yeah, can't wait to see it."

"Oh, um, maybe it's the holiday and, I don't know, holidays and stuff usually suck for obvious reasons but today didn't and last night...I slept for the first time in I don't know how long. Like, really slept so thanks for coming over and everything."

"I'll always come." Peter says without a single ounce of hesitation.

"I don't believe in love but I think I might just love you, Peter Parker." Ajax whispers.

Peter's jaw goes slack and he can't believe what he just heard. Ajax not only admitted her feelings for him last night, kissed him back, slept with him comfortably, and told him everything but is now saying she loves him. She went from ten feet walls with a twenty-foot moat and dragons at the ready to opening that drawbridge with open arms and only for Peter.

It was incredible, remarkable even. She did such a one-eighty and he was proud. So proud that she did and it took some pain and forced words but she did and she just so happened to love Peter. Peter happened to be her person. This is what he wanted. This is what he secretly wanted since that first day in gym because he knew she was different. He felt a magnetic pull and now he gets it. Because she's his person, too.

"I-I, uh," Peter says. "I m-might love you...too." Peter's voice is so timid but honest, delicate like the snow melting on your exposed face.

"I was hoping you did."


	19. Faint Or Bad Decisions

Ajax and Peter spent the next hour or so talking. Ajax felt no paranoia in talking to him thanks to the new AI. Instead, it was just happiness, blissful peace, serenity. It was truly the perfect ending to a lovely Christmas.

She missed her parents especially on holidays but Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Peter lessened the blow. The memories of her parents lingered in the back of her head but with the help of her home, it felt okay. She didn't feel guilty for being happy and celebrating with them. She felt as though they'd be happy for her and that's the important part.

But, something of importance, she really admitted her love for Peter. And he said it back. He did. And he does. He's known for a long time that he loved her but like a doe, he didn't want to scare her and he'll be forever happy that he didn't just tell her. He's forever happy he waited for her to tell him, to make sure she was ready and that she meant it and she did. Fuck she means it more than anything which just added to the fun of their conversation and Peter's nervous stutter barely even there with the passing time. He was safety for Ajax and Ajax was comfort for him.

Now, it's the next morning and Ajax is in the lab with Tony, the two of them going over a few things about her suit when her phone goes off. She looks and sees it's a text from Harry.

 **Harry:**  
Tonight's the night, meet me at Oscorp at 5

"Show time." Ajax looks to Tony before typing a quick reply.

"You sure you can handle this?"

"You'll be lurking in the shadows if I can't, right?" Ajax huffs.

"Do I need to be?"

Ajax shakes her head. "I can hnadle it but ya know, first time going out there and it's Peter I'm looking out for.I don't know. Just, you always keep tabs so-"

"It was rhetorical, Jax. You've got a tracker, too." Tony says but there's still worry written across Ajax's face. "You can do it. You and Mr. Parker will make a good team."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Ajax admits. "If I'm wrong and he just uses me to help him and not as bait, it's all for nothing."

"Where's he want you to meet?"

"Oscorp." Ajax's eyes widen with the response showing her nerves.

"I don't like that." Tony shakes his head.

"Yeah, me either but do I have much choice? There's not much choice in going back now."

"Meet here. Say you need the tech here to help with whatever he needs."

"He won't go for it." Ajax shakes her head."No way, he'snot stupid."

Tony takes a deep breath. "There's an emergency alert system. You say the word and I'll be there in minutes. You'll have KARL in your ear, just say FRIDAY and he'll alert me."

"I know what I'm risking but it's the reality." Ajax nods, half avoiding responsing to his direct backup plan.

"If nothing else, light 'em up." Tony says, the lightest touch of sarcasm with the words.

"Yeah, because that's gone well the times I've done that." Ajax licks her lips with the roll of her eyes, hopping down from her seat. "I'm getting ready and going over."

"I'll have Happy ready when you are." Tony says and his voice wavers. Tony is someone Ajax has learned from. She learned more than just tech-related information, she learned how to hide things. Tony can hide anything and everything he wants from people. If he doesn't want someone to know what's going on, they're not going to. Ajax watched and learned. But, his voice wavered and the stone cold look on his face shows he didn't mean for it.

He doesn't want her to go. She's just a kid and you shouldn't be fighting with another kid and she shouldn't be risking her life. That's not how it's supposed to work but Tony can't just lock her int he tower. It'd be hell and she'd find some way to get back at him for it and it'd likely just end up being the exact same result. He has to let her do this on her own, him just watching from the sidelines and waiting for a cue to jump in the second it looks bad. It's the same thing he does with Peter.

Ajax ran up to her room and got ready, bands for her suit decorating her wrists while the earpiece was secure in her ear. KARL ready to do whatever she asks. Ajax grabbed her backpack, stuffing her laptop inside with a few flash drives of whatever coding she could possibly need, hopefully nothing too much. In all actuality, she was hoping that whatever Harry wanted done would take a few days. IF it took a few days, she'd have plenty of time to warn Peter. The help of both teens having AIs would prevent Harry from even getting into their conversations, especially since he doesn't know about Ajax. He doesn't know. And hopefully he wouldn't know. That's her hope.

Happy was ready for her just as Tony said he would be and he took her over to Oscorp. The building looked similar to the Stark Tower as to no surprise to Ajax. She'd seen the building a hundred times but it seemed to look different. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't quite sure what was going to take place once inside but it seemed different. Abnormal almost. Horrendously unsafe unlike the Stark Tower. Harry greeted Ajax the empty lobby, charming smile and nice button down shirt with black dress slacks. 

"Hey," Harry greeted, taking Ajax into a hug, her skin crawling for the few seconds they actually had contact.

"Hey." Ajax puts up her best fake smile.

"Come on. I'll take you down to the lab." HArry whispers, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Yeah, yeah. I brought my laptop and flashdrives and stuff. Are you sure you want to go this?" Ajax sks but keeps her face smotionless and unreadable.

"Absoultey." Harry grins, it's sinister and sends cold chills down Ajax's spine.

This was not going to go how she wanted.

They reach the lab and it looks nothing like what she's used to. It's almost like a lab right from the movies. Stainless steel tables and all white floors. It almost looks like there should be geneticists walking around in white lab coats ready to poke and prod anything that may speed up their research. It smelled a bit like chemicals, not quite like bleach or sterile like a hospital, but actual chemicals that you'd find in a chemistry lab. It was just...odd. Unnerving even. Tony's labs always smelled of iron, other metals. Never chemicals. And even then, they never spelled dangerous or unsafe...not like Harry's lab.

"Alright." Harry says as he locks the sliding glass door they'd just entered through. "No one is coming down here. It's just us."

"So, why lock the door?" Ajax quirks a brow, her heart rate picking up but her needing to keep steady breaths.

"Just to be on the safe side."

"So, you're so okay with doing this but yet you don't want anyone to know, what's up?" Ajax asks but she plays a teasing grin, trying to get Harry to give her more details. Making sure KARL picks up everythign he's saying.

"It just wouldn't look good." Harry shrugs nonchanatly.

"Right," Ajax nods and just takes it, guessing she won't be able to get much out of him. "What exactly are you looking for me to do then?"

"Right, okay check this out." Harry goes back to his charming smile and sparkling blue eyes as he leads her to another part of the lab, this one behind a metal door.

Behind it, there's a green suit on a table. Dark green, eery looking. Nothing like the suit she now has or the one Peter has. It's as if anyone could literally tell the difference between superhero and supervillain. All by a simple color.

"It's a suit." Ajax chuckles, taking a few steps closer but careful not to touch it.

"Yep." Harry nods. "It was the one my dad was dropped off in. I redesigned it a little but that's what I need your help with."

"I'm listening." Ajax says, her undivided attention now on Harry.

"Well, with you being around Stark, I'm sure you know your way around his tech."

"Uh," Ajax's heart fell into her stomach. "Yeah, kind of, I guess. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, Parker has all of these extra features to help him, does he not?" Ajax nods in response. "I want extra tech to help me. Build it into my suit. It's ready to code for you. My dad had already done most of that and lucky for me, he left me the details and blueprints but sadly," That horrendous devilish grin tugs at his lips as he pushes a strand of Ajax's hair behind her ears. "He didn't leave specifics. See, I'm not great with coding when it comes to this exact specialty. That's where you come in."

"Harry, I-" Ajax furrows her brows. "I don't do that, I don't do the weapon and self-defense coding. I'm a security person." Ajax says, only half lying. She knows enough but not something to code an entire suit but Harry doesn't have to know that.

"I'm going to have call your bluff." Harry brows wiggle.

"What?"

"I know you can do this."

"Yeah? How?"

"Someone as on guard and prepared as you would never be caught with their back unprotected. I know you know how but I can't figure out why you would lie. You're not lying are you?" Harry's voice is calm, too calm. He's onto her but Ajax doesn't know how. She covered her ass as much as humanly possible. What the hell was it? Unless he's known the entire time.

"I don't know." Ajax shakes her head, trying to play it off. "I mean I helped Tony with Peter's webs and everything but that's all I really know how to do. Dude, I'm an artist who knows their security shit. Why would I lie to you?" Ajax counters.

"Maybe because your new dad has quite the liking to Parker and you don't want to cross him."

Ajax scoffs. "Yeah? New dad?" Anger flares up but she's choosing not to use in the way she would if it were anyone else. He wants her angry. Fine. "He's not my new dad and he never will be. What do you want to do and I'll do it." Ajax clenches her jaw.

Harry gives her a sly smile and leads her to the table in the middle of the room for her to set up her laptop. "There's this gun piece and it used to work but it no longer does."

"So, you want me to fix it?"

"Yes but I don't want something simple. I'm assuming Parker's webs are fire resistant?"

"Some, yes."

"What aren't they resistant against?" Harry asks.

Ajax heart rises and this is the perfect time for her to smile. Maybe he was right. "Water. Some aren't water resistant. Total error on Tony's part if you ask me but I wasn't going to say anything."

"Why's that?" There's this almost lustful look in Harry's eyes with the question, as he knows Ajax is going to go on a rant about her disdain towards Peter.

"Well, Peter goes and gets innocent people hurt and killed in the process of being Spider-Man. Even before Tony gave him the suit as far as I know. So, why would I help protect him? Oh well."

"Excellent." Harry chimes. "Well, get to work."

Ajax bites her lip. "I don't know how long any of this is going to take though. I mean, it took Tony and me quite a while for all of that and it was mostly him. This really isn't my specialty." Ajax tries to plea without sounding desperate, just honest.

"I need to done by nine." Harry states, his face hardening.

Ajax nearly chokes on air. "Are you out of your damn mind? This shit doesn't happen overnight, let alone a few hours."

"Get it done." Harry says, a switch flipped. There's that darker side of him that's devastatingly terrifying.

"Yeah, sure. I'll work on it but when you go out there and shit doesn't work, don't come for my ass. I warned you." Ajax looks at her laptop, her fingers ready to type away until Harry slams his hands on hers. "Ow?" Ajax quirks a brow.

"What's gotten into you? I thought you were all for me taking care of Parker? This keeps your hands clean doesn't it."

There's a soft ping of guilt that flows through Ajax. She couldn't figure out if Harry was doing exactly what she expected or if he was actually one step ahead of her. Something. There had to be fucking something and she can't pinpoint it. And now she has to wonder if she just signed Peter's death certificate.

"Yeah, I do." Ajax furrows her brows, meeting Harry's stare. "I'm just telling you that if you want success it doesn't come overnight. It takes a little bit of time."

"I only have tonight." Harry releases Ajax's hands and walks to the other side of the table, taking a seat.

"Why?" Ajax asks as she uses one of her cables to connect the suit to her laptop.

"I'll tell you when you're finished." Harry says, his head cocked slightly to left, a grin steady and pristine.

"Feels like you're holding me captive." Ajax mumbles as she starts typing.

"This was your choice to come." Harry is so calm, it's chilling but Ajax ignores him.

She types what she can, figuring out if she can actually do what he wants. She wasn't lying when she said she was mostly into security. She knows how to code webshooter combinations because Tony showed her. She knows the ins and outs of them but this wasn't like that. This suit didn't have Peter's web fluid. This suit wasn't even Stark tech. At least if it were Stark tech, she may be able to work something faster but it's not. It's Oscorp. Regardless, she works the best she can and uses the information Harry gave her, the original prints for the suit from Norman as well as the other features he wanted the suit to have.

It was actually quite helpful if Ajax wasn't helping Harry be more prepared to kill Peter. Norman had mostly everything mapped out, he just didn't have the time to code. The suit already had the tech ready for the guns. Norman was ready to work his ass off to make sure Peter didn't make it out alive. The question haunting Ajax was what caused him to go after Peter the night he did. He had everything, it's displayed in front of her face, why not wait? Why can't the Osborn's have any patience?

"Your dad already has everything, it's all coding. Even the electricity thing." Harry mentioned about an hour or so ago he really wanted some type of electricity, Ajax saying she'd work it in if she could figure it out. "He knew. Why didn't you? Why didn't he just do all of this before going after Peter?"

"Stark was out of town." Harry says, scrolling through his phone.

"Yeah," Ajax shakes her head. "He's been out of town before but that shouldn't matter. Tony has bots. He'd have them go after him to help Peter. It's happened before. What does Tony out of town have to do-"

"My dad would have to be alive to ask him that. Why was your dad so insistent about you?" Ajax pulls her eyes from the laptop screen with his words.

"What?"

"How much longer?"

"No, what the fuck was that supposed to mean?" Ajax stops what she was doing, glaring at Harry while her blood started to boil.

Harry pulls out one of the bottom drawers on his side of the table and hands over a folder. Ajax huffs as she takes it, a knowing and heartbreaking smile coming to her face. She opens it and it's all information on her dad, his death, the men behind what happened. It even had what they were looking to do. It's everything ajax has been wondering in detail. But, there's more. It has information about her mom and her. He knows.

"Okay." Ajax says, hiding her slight panic, her slight debate at saying 'FRIDAY'.

"Withholding information is never good." Harry taunts.

"Need to know basis. You wanted help to kill Peter. My shit doesn't matter."

"Yeah, pretty sure it does." Harry stands up and circles the table to meet Ajax face to face. "If you wanted him dead, you would have killed him just like you killed that family." The corner of his mouth tugs into a grin. "And you did that by accident."

"What the fuck do you want with me then? This is so ass backwards I swear."

"It was my dad's plan. He'd been trying to find a way to give someone multiple powers, more abstract if you will, just by a little genetic manipulation."

"It was his idea to get my dad. It was all him."Ajax concludes.

"Yeah, and you know, I really I was never fond of what my father was doing." Harry's brows furrow as if to be honest and genuinely remorseful. "Parker was bit by one of his experiments and well, he really didn't want to kill him until he found out who Parker was. Who his dad was. His dad was someone who got a little too close to what was going on here. As much as it pained my father to want to kill one of his experiments gone right, it was the only way." Harry sighs, brushing a strand of hair from Ajax's face. "Well, long story short, Parker killed him and he needs to be taken care of. I need to finish the job. You're collateral damage, sweetheart. You're close with Parker, you might hate him now but I know that'll change. You know the ins and outs. You just have bad luck if you will."

Ajax's head throbs with the new information. Everything she's done has been for nothing. Her and Harry have been on the exact step the entire time, with Peter but he's been many steps ahead of her when it comes to her life. This wasn't right. It's not fair. She understands that going into this, it could be a suicide mission. She doesn't know what he's capable of. But, Ajax was ready to face him head on. However, finding out why her dad was killed, why she was kidnapped. Everything. It feels like a bus hit her at full force.

"So, are you done?"

"Yeah." Ajax answers sternly, looking back to her laptop.

"Really, now?" Harry's voice goes back to taunting.

"Yeah, not my fault if she doesn't work. We'll just call it bad luck. Maybe fate." Ajax closes her laptop and yanks the flash drive from its port.

"Stay here." Harry glares, grabbing his suit.

"I'm going home." Ajax stuffs her laptop into her backpack.

"I don't think so." Harry says as he puts the suit over his clothes, something that can't be very comfortable. It's a sign of panic, rushing.

"You can't tell me what to do." Ajax counters, slinging the bag onto her shoulder just as Harry's suit forms to him.

"I can make you though." Harry's sinister grin is shielded by an ugly green mask.

Ajax rolls her eyes and heads for the door, a pain gnawing at her stomach to get FRIDAY. But she was almost to the glass door. He would let her out, right? No. A string of electricity came flying at Ajax, just missing her. She turned around in a split second, flames coming from her hands. Harry's laugh echoed through the lab, turning Ajax's stomach.

"Come on! Let's see what you got." Harry mocks and Ajax doesn't hesitate.

She sends fire in his direction but he dodges it, sending more electricity her way. It was like a game to him. He just got a new toy and he needed someone to test it out on. That person just happened to be Ajax but her reflexes were faster than his. At least for the moment. Until she thought of a plan. It was quick and not well thought out but it's what she's got. She hesitates her next move, only ten minutes into Harry getting used to his weapons and that's when Harry comes from behind her, his arm wrapping her neck and his other close to her face, ready to shoot if she makes the wrong move.

"You're going to call Parker and you're going to lure him for me."

"Of course. Because this has to be like the movies?"

"Your sarcasm is endearing." Harry chortles, his grip on her neck tightening. "Call."

Ajax obliges and grabs her phone from her pocket, going to Peter's contact. It only rings once before he answers.

"AJ?"

"Pete?" Ajax says, making sure her voice sounds broken.

"Hey, Petey or should I say Spider-Man?" Harry says, arrogance in every word.

"Let her go." Peter says and Ajax swears she'd never heard Peter's voice go so low.

"Oh, I will, don't worry. But only if you do as I say, got it?"

"Yeah, just don't hurt her." Peter's voice remains low but it's pleading.

"Meet me at the new Oscorp building."

"When?"

"Now." Harry says. "And make sure Stark stays far away otherwise Ajax here isn't gonna make it."

"You don't have to do this." Peter says.

"Yeah I do. Be there in twenty minutes or I'll kill her." Harry snaps before hanging up the phone. "Now, I'm sorry to do this because you do have quite the pretty face but I need to get out of here and take care of some business." With a quick movement, Harry uses all of his strength and sends a right hook to Ajax's face, her body falling limply to the ground, completely unconscious.

While Ajax lay unconscious on the floor of the Oscorp lab, Peter was on his way to the new building. It was still under construction which is probably why Harry picked it. It's where Peter accidentally killed his dad. Everything comes full circle. Always.

Peter arrived and Harry was waiting for him, his own version of a hoverboard below his feet while he was in the air. It was the very thing Peter hated. It's what lead to the death of Norman. He fell from the board. The board is elevated and Peter can't fly, he just has webs. Things go wrong. What if that goes wrong again?

"Where is she, Harry?" Peter asks.

"Take off the mask, PArker. No hiding." Harry says, taking his own off.

Peter rolls his eyes but does as asked. "Where?"

"She's safe for now." Harry says. "Can't say she'll make it out alright, there's only so much oxygen in that lab. Ya know, I guess I shouldn't have turned on the seel when I left. You're on a time crunch. She has maybe two hours."

Peter's heart sank and a lump formed in his throat. Ajax was only out to protect him, risk her life for him and he'd be fucking damned if it were for nothing. He shoots a web to Harry's board and that's how the long battle begins.

Ajax finally comes to, half an hour later. Her head throbs and her face is killing her. Without looking at her reflection, she knows it's swollen and likely already bruised but she can't be bothered with it. She ignores the pain and looks around.

"KARL?"

"Miss, you're okay. He hit you hard and you seem to have a concussion."

"Yeah, I figured that much. How do I get out of here?" Ajax asks, slowly standing up and pulling at her bands, the suit coating her body. Details of the room display in front of her eyes, giving her all the information KARL can manage. "Anyway, you can help me get out of here by just hacking the door?"

"I'm afraid you not, Ajax. I-"

"Yeah, I also figured that much. Alright, how much time do I have?"

"Just over an hour." KARL responds.

"Dickhead." Ajax groans, the oxygen level of the room on display thanks to KARL.

"Do you want me to call Mr. Stark?"

"No, it's just you and me." Ajax says, walking to the door and looking at the panel. "ARe you sure?"

"Yes, Ajac."

"He knows about me." Ajax says softly.

"Do you want to call Mr. Parker?"

"No, it'll distract him and I'm sure he's distracted enough. Just, get into KAREN and find out the location. I have an idea."

"You should call Mr. Stark. You should not be alone in this."

"KARL. I had a dad. And Now I have Tony. I am not going to have an AI as another dad. Please." Ajax pleads.

"Yes, Ajax. I will get the location."

"Thank you. Now, sh. I gotta concentrate."

If Harry knows about her, knows everything he's leading her to believe, he should know about her powers. Fire is favorite, followed by air but water is more useful because she can turn it to ice. But what he wouldn't know is that she learned she could manipulate electricity herself. Her dad could do it but he didn't want her to do it. He wanted her to know enough so she wouldn't hurt herself or anyone else but there was something about the element that bothered him, an unanswered question that will remain just that.

Ajax opens her hands and takes a deep breath, pulling small spurts of blue forming from her hands, just enough for her to shoot the control panel. The panel short circuits and the doors open.

"Idiot." Ajax mumbles as she starts out fo the lab, moving as fast as her feet will allow. "KARL, tell Tony to be on standby, I think I got this but I am not risking this shit if Harry is ahead. Do you have that location? Because I could really use some directions."

Ajax runs out fo the building, following KARL's directions. She used everything in her to keep her feet moving, not using her powers to help her move faster knowing she would need her energy for PEter. It was now or never.

This is what it's all been leading up to and she needed to reach him. She didn't have time to figure out how to sabotage the suit. She didn't have the time she thought she did to help Peter on the end of Harry. Now all she knows is that she needs to reach him because despite everything, Peter will have her in the back of his mind and he'll still try and keep Harry alive.

Twenty minutes of running and Ajax finally reaches the new Oscorp building, construction equipment all over the lot. The building should barely even be considered a building with lack of construction but who was she to criticize at the moment? Her attention was pulled to the right when a flash of red and blue flew past her vision. Harry had hit Peter, hard, and he'd fallen right into the ground, sliding across the dirt. Harry moved quickly, but Ajax is faster. She ran faster than she ever had before. As she reached Peter, she slid to her knees, her arm moving up just as Harry was shooting a string of electricity at Peter. It ricochets and hit Harry's board, sending him backwards.

Ajax's mask removes itself from her face as she looks down at Peter. "I got you." Ajax says, her arm still in the air with a force field-like dome covering them.

Peter's eyes are wide and dark. There's dirt covering his face, likely from his collision with the ground. Worry lines decorated his face and his hair was a disaster. A little cut bled below his eye but none of it seemed to be bothering him. Ajax showed up and she was okay. His fear was no longer a fear. She's okay. The panicked look faded away as he smiled.

"I got you first." Peter says, his eyes remain wide as he catches his breath.

"Yeah, yeah you did." Ajax nods and returns the smile. "You got a plan Spider-Boy?" Ajax asks, not letting the air surrounding them down. "I can't hold this up forever."

"Ice." Peter says smoothly.

"I knew I loved you." Ajax laughs, letting the air fall around them, exposing them to whatever Harry was planning.

As soon as they got to their feet, Harry was a few feet away from them, hovering over the ground. His face was red with fury. He didn't expect Ajax to escape and save Peter. It was now two against one and he should give up but he knew, as Ajax did, it's a suicide mission. Someone isn't making it out alive.

They fought, Peter used his webs to pull Harry around, allowing Ajax to try and use fire or ice to get him to surrender. Anything. But he always broke free. Ajax wanted to kick herself for not trying to sabotage the suit first, something because then at least maybe they'd be making some progress but they weren't. Instead, everything seemed to be going downhill. As Peter went to use his iced web, Harry stopped it with his form of fire. Ajax was behind him, trying to create a type of tornado but Harry knew. He turns around and electricity shot her right hand, sending her into excruciating pain. Her blood-curdling scream distracted Peter enough that he stopped for just a split second, long enough for Harry to grab Ajax.

"Let me go!" Ajax screamed against him as her bones felt like they were on fire, Harry not listening and taking them higher into the air.

"I really am fond of you." Harry whispers.

"Then let me go!"

"Come on, Harry! Put her down!" Peter shoots a web, stopping Harry from going any further.

"Actually," Harry looks to Ajax, sinister smirk on display. "That's not a bad idea." Harry lets go.

But, another web Ajax added was a trampoline-like web. Peter shoots it and it catches her. The wind still nearly gets knocked out of her from the height of the fall and her heartbeat is flooding her ears but she's okay. She didn't just fall to her death and that just infuriated Harry. He looked down and he was ready. If you want to hurt someone, you go after someone they care about.

Harry goes for electricity knowing that it'll kill her and Ajax is right with him. They both fire at the same time, meeting in the middle. The impact of electricity backfires, hitting the both of them. Harry flies off of his board, Peter shooting the same web in horror at what he'd just watched. The web caught Harry completely unconscious while Peter ran to Ajax.

He pulled her from his web, her eyes shut and her not moving at all. Peter's hands shook as he sat on the ground, cradling her seemingly lifeless body.

"No, no, no." Peter rushes his words. "KAREN, check vitals, please." Peter begs as he brushes her hair from her face. "You can't die, okay?" Peter coos while KAREN checks for a heartbeat.

Tony flies in seconds later. The sight of Peter and Ajax nearly breaks his heart right then and there but he needs to make sure Harry is either dead or unable to come after them. Not in this moment.

"No heartbeat detected," KAREN says.

"No." Peter says. "No, no, no, no," Peter rushes and places Ajax on the ground. "I-I can..." Peter stutters and he puts his right hand over his left, closing grasping his left hand and starts CPR.

Tony hears Peter's panicked cries and turns to see the soul-crushing sight. Harry isn't moving so Tony calls for an ambulance and moves over to Peter. Peter's arms are locked but shaking with every move.

"She can't die." Peter says with a cry as he catches a glimpse of Tony. "It's...not...supposed...to...be...her." He says between pumps. "Please...AJ...wake..up." Tears cascade from Peter's cheeks with his broken words.

Tony finding it harder and harder to watch, offers to take Peter's place. He's supposed to protect her. He's supposed to protect the two of them and now all he's watching is Peter break Ajax's ribs with every push. Peter's cries are all that could be heard. Him counting between 'no's' and 'please's'. Begging for Ajax to open her eyes. For any sign of life. But nothing. Electrocution isn't always a death sentence but sometimes it is.


	20. I Got You First

Peter's elbows stay locked and everything around him is hollowed, echoed as if to be deep in an empty chapel. The sirens are growing closer, KAREN is in his ear telling him to stop, Tony is beside him calling his name. But nothing. All Peter is focused on is getting another heartbeat. Something. A breath. He's so focused he hasn't noticed the water falling onto Ajax's face was his own tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Peter, you are causing more damage." KAREN says but Peter keeps pumping to the beat of Stayin Alive, wanting to spit at the irony.

"Come on, kid. You gotta get out of here." Tony kneels beside him and presses a hand on his shoulder.

Nothing, nothing from Peter but a horrible crack is heard and then a sob escapes Peter.

"You're breaking ribs. Go." Tony says. "Get your aunt and come to the hospital. Go."

Peter's mouth quivers as he looks to Tony but his arms stay locked as he keeps up the chest compressions. "I-I-I-I can't." He says, looking back to Ajax.

"Go."

"Mr-"

"Now." Tony's voice is stern and filled with warning.

Peter's compressions slow and become softer. His elbows give and he can feel his muscles growing weak. He tried. He tried  _so_  fucking hard and there was still no sign of life. Nothing. Just nothing.

It's all his fault. How could he allow Ajax to go with this plan? He could have done something. Peter could have went after Harry first. He shouldn't have allowed Ajax to take this on. It was his battle and he let her get involved. And now she's just...gone.

"I-I'm-" Peter stammers as he moves and Tony takes over, his compressions not nearly as hard. "I'm sorry..."

"Get out here before someone sees you." Tony says, looking to Peter.

Peter nods, pulling out his mask, and takes a deep breath, rubbing the tears from his eyes before pulling the mask over his face. He had to get out there and he knew it. There's a feeling in the pit of his stomach that's saying it'd only get worse if he didn't. If he stayed, the police would see who Spider-Man really is. They'd know and then they'd likely put blame on him. Sure, Tony is there and Tony would have Peter's back and everything would straighten out. But, Peter can't risk it. Not for him because as far as he's concerned right now, it's just more blood on his hands and maybe it would be safer for everyone if he hung up the suit. But, he'd do it for May.

Peter went straight home just like Tony said, Ajax plastered right in front of his head. Guilt ate at his bones with every swing from every building.g How could he leave her? Leave her like that? What if he had just moved and went in front of her? Would that have changed anything? Why isn't her suit made to withstand electricity? Is his? Why wouldn't Tony make the suit safer? Why wouldn't Ajax suggest it? There were so many damn questions piling up that Peter didn't even see a pole and smacked it face-first, falling to the ground in a hard thud.

"Ow." Peter groans.

"You need to focus, Peter." KAREN says calmly.

"Yeah." He says. Peter rubbed his forehead and tears welled up again. His chest heaved as he shook his head, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"You seem to have a concussion."

"Okay." Peter says.

"You should call May and have her pick you up." KAREN continues. "You are not thinking straight."

"I got it, KAREN." Peter mumbles and shoots a web, lifting himself into the air and swinging from the buildings once more.

Peter pushed Ajax out of his head as much as he could until he reached his bedroom window. HE opened it quickly and slipped in, ripping his mask off his face as he nearly tripped over a book on his floor, trying to make his way to his door. His hand shook as he went for the knob but he paid it not attention as he nearly ripped the door from the hinges, running out.

"Peter?" May asks, standing abruptly when she got sight of her nephew still in his suit with a face full of bruises. "What happened?" May rushes to him and cups his face, looking over his bruises.

"AJ." Peter says in a breath, pulling his face from May's grasp. "A-A-A-AJ." Peter starts to stammer once more and his bottom lip quivers.

May's face drops. By looks of him, there was a pretty bad fight. Bruises decorating Peter's face were the least of her worries. It was parts of his suit that were torn, blood covering where the blue parts should be. It was the tear-stained, red cheeks and the look of absolute dread his normally cheery brown eyes held. The shakiness in his voice that was different from him just being nervous. She knew what it was because he had the same stammer, same expression the day Ben died.

"What happened?" May asks, Peter walking away from her and back to his room, his breathing being heard with every step. "Peter." May keeps his voice stern.

"I-" Peter turns and faces her. "I-I think I killed her."

"What?" May shakes her head, moving back to Peter.

Peter tries to swallowing as the pit in his stomach starts to grow and his head becomes dizzy. "Sh-she just, I wasn't-I tried-but...it wasn't...I wasn't." Peter stumbles for words as the color drained from his face.

"Peter?" May's eyes go wide as she puts his hands out, Peter's going distant before rolling in the back of his head. "Peter!" May screams catching him before he falls limp on the floor.

May cradled Peter and she hesitated for a second. The normal response is to call 9-1-1 but she isn't in a normal circumstance. She has no idea what Peter has just gone through or where he's been. She doesn't know what he means by killed Ajax. May is completely in the dark and there's blood starting to stain the carpet and the only thing she can do is call Tony. Because no one can know Peter is Spider-Man and she can't let her nephew down but she can't let him die either.

"Tony, what the hell happened?" May's voice is stronger than she expected as she held the phone between her head and shoulder.

"There was an accident. You and the kid meet me at-"

"He's fainted! He's bleeding everywhere! What do I do?" May's voice cracks as she tries to apply pressure to Peter's side, one of the cuts larger than the others.

How long had he been bleeding for? Ajax didn't mention it. Tony didn't say anything. Peter didn't notice. How did it even happen? Peter's adrenaline was running so high the boy couldn't feel anything until Ajax was electrocuted. And that was just the emotional pain but his adrenaline could only keep him on his feet for so long why didn't KAREN say anything? Why is he unconscious in his aunt's lap bleeding out?

"Get the suit off of him and I'll call for an ambulance. How bad is it?" The question falls from Tony's voice like torn lace.

"Bad." May says plainly "H-"

"Emblem on the chest." Tony says and May does as Tony says, the suit retracting from Peter's skin.

"What happened?" She asks, more to distract herself while she gets the suit off her nephew.

"It's a long story." Tony says before demanding FRIDAY send an ambulance to Peter's apartment.

"How she is?" May asks as she gets Peter's torso free, tears begging to slip. Tony remains silent. May stops but only for a second as the tears start to fall. Sirens are heard just around the block and she needs to move faster. "What do I tell them?"

"Put clothes on him and say he just collapsed. I'll handle the rest." Tony says, his voice completely monotone before the line goes dead.

May rushes to Peter's room, suit in hand and grabs pants a shirt from the floor, quickly dressing him and trying to keep the sobs to a minimum. His chest was still moving and he was still breathing. Part of her hoped, as horrible as it was, that maybe he'd just passed out from the adrenaline crashing and pain kicking in. It was just too much. She knew he healed faster now, he had to make it out.

_He had to._

* * *

A constant streaming of beeping filled the quiet and dark room that smelled way too sterile. Everything ached and stung, almost to the point of being numb but not quite. The beeping seemed to get louder and noises from the street started to bleed into the beeping. A siren here and there, a few passing cars honking. Queens, how normal.

Breathing hurt but...breathing. The point was breathing. Breathing meant life. Breathing meant death wasn't ready yet. It's not time yet.

Ajax peaks an eye open, the only light coming from the window, the street lights and city lights coming through the half-open blinds. Slowly, she opened the other eye and looked around the room, trying to focus on anything but the pain she was in. Ajax spots Tony aside in a chair a few feet from her bed. He's in a tracksuit. His arms are crossed but his hand is holding his head up. How long has she been here?

Ajax moves her stare to her right hand and it's bandaged to hell. That's when it hits her. The events that lead her there. Harry. And the electricity hitting her hand, the fall, and then battle of electricity. It hits her like a ton of bricks when she realizes that while her chest and bones ache, the majority of her pain is in her hand. The one part of her body least protected. It felt like it was on fucking fire.

But she fights the urge to make a noise when she notices something. There's an empty chair. An empty chair. Why? Where's Peter? He wouldn't leave her. Ajax knew for a fact there's no way in hell that boy would leave. That's been his goal every damn day. He would stay by her side. But, then Ajax tries to remember before falling unconscious from the shock. Did Peter get hit? Did Harry get up and finish him off? Was this all her fault? He's Spider-Man. He's Peter. This can't be happening. Peter has to be okay.

Ajax groans and tries sitting up, waking Tony instantly.

"Thank god." Tony sighs as he jumps up from his seat and closes the distance. "Are you okay?" Tony's question is fast. "We better get your doc-"

Ajax shakes her head and grabs the remote with the call button away, moving it out of Tony's reach. "I-" Ajax goes to talk but her voice is as rough as sandpaper as she starts coughing. Tony quickly gets her some water. "P." Ajax says through a sip.

"We need your doctor in here-"

"Peter." Ajax's eyes gloss over and she doesn't care about the shakiness or the quiver or the scratchiness. She doesn't care that her chest feels like it's been crushed or that she can't move her right hand or that it feels like fiery pins and needles across her body. She cares about Peter.

"Jax, come on. Doctor first." Tony says.

"Where the fuck is Peter?" Ajax tries her hardest to make her voice sound threatening but all it does is waver.

Tony keeps his eyes on Ajax until another light starts to fill the room. The door creaks open and Tony keeps his eye on who's walking inside but Ajax won't budge. It has to be a doctor. She doesn't give a single shit what they have to say. She only cares about what Tony knows that she doesn't. Where the hell is Peter?

"Asshat." Ajax snaps, bringing Tony's attention back to her.

"AJ."

Tears start to fall with the nickname. She turns her attention to see Peter standing a few feet from her. His hair is a mess and even in the dim light and through the distance, she can see the bags under his eyes and the puffiness that accompanies them. He has a Midtown sweater on and a pair of pajama pants. He's okay.

"P." Ajax croaks and Peter starts to look to Tony.

Tony puts his hands up to surrender. "I'll get a doctor. Be careful." Tony nods and moves away before leaving the room.

It's silent and neither teen can quite put their finger on what to say. It's been three days. Three days Ajax has been out and it was touch and go at first. They weren't sure and they had nearly declared her dead on the way to the hospital. There was so much damage to her heart, to her entire nervous system, it was a miracle they got a pulse let alone detected brain activity and now she's awake and seems to be functioning. The doctors said over and over they weren't sure and they wouldn't be until she woke up, if she did at all. And she did. She's a fighter and she pulled through but what about Peter?

 Peter needed surgery to repair some of his internal bleeding as well as stitch up his wound. There was quite a bit damage, most of it done before Ajax ever showed up. The doctors were surprised Peter made it as long as he did without going to the hospital, well, thinking he's like them anyway. With his healing speed, he would have been okay with just some stitches on the deep cut. So, he's okay and they were able to discharge him earlier this morning.  

Ajax doesn't know what happened to him, though. And he doesn't want to tell her. He doesn't want to tell her that he was too focused on trying to keep her safe that he didn't notice when he got cut by a spare piece of metal from the impact of the electricity. Without a word, Peter knew Aajx would blame herself even though he's okay. He's physically okay and seeing Ajax fills this emotional hole he's been terrified of.

"Uh," Peter stutters, keeping his stance.

"P?" Ajax whines.

"I-I'm...I'm-I'm so sorry." Peter mumbles and hangs his head.

Ajax's heart feels constricted by the looks of Peter. What's he sorry for? What did she miss? The plan was that he'd make it out alive. He did. He's here and he's standing and he's okay. Why is he sorry?

"P?" Ajax repeats and Peter looks up to her with red eyes and tears glistening in the soft light.

He makes small steps towards her, the hesitance clear in the air. She looks horrible. She's pale and her eyes are hollowed and watered and she has scars around her neck and her exposed arms from the electricity. The neatest thing about her is her hair and that's only because Pepper has been brushing it and keeping it from turning to a rat's nest.

"I'm sorry." Peter says again once he reaches Ajax but she doesn't say anything.

A few tears fall as she lifts her left arm, the pain of her right hand radiating too much for her to attempt to lift her arm, gesturing for Peter to come closure. He hesitates as his chin wrinkles, an obvious sign of him trying to hold back his tears.

"Please." Ajax pleads and Peter leans in.

His arms wrap softly around Ajax's frail body and within seconds she starts to shake as sobs flow through her. She buries her face in the crook of Peter's neck as his grip tightens, Ajax not able to care about the pain anymore, just Peter. Tears start falling from Peter's eyes but he bites his lip to try and hold himself together, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

Ajax smells different and Peter hates it. She smells like this damn hospital with the faintest scent of burned hair. He hates how she smells. It's not her and it's not right. That never should have happened. And she's crying, uncontrollable sobs with a dry throat. Peter can nearly taste the bitterness and saltiness with every passing second.

"I-I thought you died." Ajax croaks, her left hand gripping Peter's sweater as tight as possible.

"W-what? Why? Why would you think that?" Peter pulls away, brows furrowed but eyes pained.

"Y-you weren't here. You weren't here when I first woke up and you said you'd always be here and all I remember was the light from the electricity and then that's it and everything hurts and I thought there was-"

"AJ." Peter whispers, this time being the one to cut her off. "I-I'm okay." He nods with the shrug of his shoulders.

"You walk funny." Ajax points out.

Peter's head hangs as he releases Ajax but her grip keeps him close to her. "Yeah..."

"What happened?"

"I just, I got hurt. It's okay. It's healing." Peter gives a weak smile and pulls up the side of his sweater revealing a stitched up cut.

"Pete? Can you give us a minute?" Tony says as he enters the room with the doctor.

Ajax lets go of Peter and quirks a brow. 'Pete'? She's never heard Tony address him by his name. She can't even tell if that's a good or bad thing. All she knows for sure is that he's okay and that's what matters. Whatever is wrong with her, that doesn't matter.

"So, how are you feeling?" The doctor asks once Peter is out of the room.

"Uh, pain." Ajax says.

"Yeah, you got struck pretty bad. We'll up the drip a little bit for you." He says as he walks over to Ajax and uses a flashlight to check her eyes. "Follow my finger." Ajax follows his finger, side to side and up and down. "Well, seems like you're doing alright. Any brain fog? Do you remember anything?"

"Uh," Ajax glances to Tony and shakes her head. "Not really." She lies. "Just a bright light and then dark."

"Well, you were struck by lightning. Unfortunately, that affects your nervous system and your heart. You did get lucky that your boyfriend was there. The kid broke a few of your ribs but it's likely his CPR that saved you."

Boyfriend. BRoken ribs. Ajax was taken aback by the doctor's words. She really was out of it and now she gets Peter's words. She understands Peter's hesitance towards her. In order for Peter to do CPR, he had to have had KAREN checking vitals. Her heart stopped and Peter blames himself but she's okay. Now all she has to do is hope he understands that.

"But," The doctor continues. "Your nervous system was severely compromised. There's no telling if it's permanent or not but, you will likely be in pain indefinitely." Ajax nods, but it's an understanding nod. She knew the risk going into that fight. "There's more," HE says. "Your hand, we tried to fix as much as we could in the operating room but again, there's no telling how much movement you'll have back. You'll need physical therapy and maybe that can help. We also had to put a pacemaker in your heart. You're truly lucky to be alive. You don't remember anything? It's just, a bit odd, your injuries."

"No." Ajax answer plainly. "Nothing."

"Okay," He nods accepting the answer likely thanks to Tony. "The scarring will be there forever, that I know for sure."

"Scarring?" She questions.

"From the electrocution."

"Right, right." Ajax nods, remembering reading something about lightning strikes and what it does to the body. "At least it'll look cool, I guess." Ajax forces a smile and the doctor returns it.

"Yeah, it will." He nods. "Well, I'm gonna put in an order for your meds and we'll see how you're doing. We'll need an EKG later and we'll want to keep you a few more nights."

"Okay." Ajax nods.

"Do you want your boyfriend in here?"

Ajax gives a genuine smile as her cheeks flush red. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"I'll get him. You're a fighter." The doctor gives a proud smile before exiting the room.

"Don't tell Peter." Ajax rushes.

"Tell Peter what?" Tony asks, moving back to his chair.

"My hand. I wanna tell him."

"We'll get it fixed."

"Yeah sure." Ajax rolls her eyes as she reaches for her water. "I can't feel it, Tony."

"I figured out how to get Rhodey to walk. I can figure out how to get your hand working. Hang in there." Tony reassures.

"I'm sorry." Ajax apologizes with a heavy heart. "I should have let you help."

"I thought you two could handle this. And you did, kind of, aside from you both almost dying."

"This hero shit sucks." Ajax mumbles.

Tony chuckles. "Yeah, yeah it does sometimes."

Peter makes his way back into the room and Ajax's focus is solely on him. Her heart picks up pace and her bones ache for him. They've been through a lot and the only thing Ajax wants is to hug him and never let go. Never and that's the only thing that's running through Peter's mind. But she's so fragile. She has the markings to prove it. She's not as strong as him and he physically broke her. He wants to lay beside her and wrap her in his arms for the rest of eternity but now he's just scared. But, he can feel her need for him and her adoration. Who would he be to let his fear get in the way? Ajax sure as hell didn't.

Peter walks up to her slowly and Ajax moves over, Peter putting down the rail at the edge of the bed and slowly making eye contact with Tony who simply nods with approval. He climbs in beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Ajax groans at first but soon falls into him and suddenly everything feels safe again and there's no hesitance or reluctance or tension. It's safe again and it's home.

When a nurse came in to adjust the morphine drip, she wasn't too keen on the position of the teens but Tony assured her it was okay and he was there. Even in a hospital, Tony has enough to pull to get what he wants.

"So, you two did good." Tony says with the TV softly playing.

Peter and Ajax look over to him. "We did?" Ajax asks. "We almost died."

"Yeah," Tony nods. "But you didn't. You should have called but, you two did good."

"T-thanks, Mr. Stark." Peter blushes in response, his arm not budging around Ajax.

"Thanks, Tony." Ajax gives him a soft smile. "Uh, w-what, ya know, did he die?" Ajax asks hesitantly.

Tony takes in a sharp breath. "Yeah, he did." He nods. "Your suit is designed to withstand so many watts, clearly," Tony's eyes widen and his words grow bit louder. "I need to adjust it." Ajax's face goes red. "But, his wasn't made like yours."

Peter knew that Harry had died and that was part of why he was hesitant. Ajax told him that she regretted killing everyone she had. And yes, the family was a horrible accident but even the guy she killed with intention, she regretted it and now she has to live with another body. More blood on her hands. Peter wanted to be the one to tell her since he was there but Tony insisted it would be him. Tony didn't want Peter to have to live with the guilt of telling her.

"Now what?" Ajax sighs.

"Well, you recover as does Pete and life goes on." Tony says calmly.

"That's it? What about-"

Tony raises his hand. "That's it. I've got it taken care of."

"You just gonna keep cleaning up after me?"

"Nope." Tony shakes his head and there's a soft forming grin. "I'm going to call Pepps, you two gonna be okay?" Tony rests his hands on the arms of his chairs and gets up.

"Yeah, it's fine." Ajax nods.

After Tony leaves the room to more or less call Pepper, Ajax and Peter watch whatever was on the basic cable station. Neither of them were too focused on what was actually playing. Their heads were too caught up in everything. Ajax knows she killed Harry and she feels guilty for it but, had she not killed him, he would have killed Peter and her so she can't dwell on it. She knows that. But it's the weight of everything and the feeling of remorse she can feel through Peter with her arm lightly around his torso, minding his stitches.

"Thank you." Peter whispers.

"What?" Ajax looks up to him, furrowed brows on display.

"You, uh, you saved me."

"You saved mine first."

Peter chuckles and his cheeks shoot red. "Yeah, I-I, yeah." Peter stammers. "Uh, Gwen said she's sorry. I told her what happened. That Harry went after you, I mean and you had a plan, not your powers and stuff. . The, uh, the yellow ones are from her." Peter nods towards the desk by the window where there's a few balloons and bouquets of flowers. "Ned got you the balloons."

Ajax laughs and bites her lip. "They're not mad I basically made you alienate them?"

"Nah," Peter shakes his head. "They get it but they want a heads up next time."

"Yeah, I think I, uh, learned my lesson on keeping everyone in the dark."

"Yeah, yeah." Peter nods quickly.

"You said next time." Ajax quirks a brow.

"Oh...yeah, uh, ya know, if-if you wanted to. We just work well but I know that you're hurt and I'm sorry but I, uh, I overheard about your hand and Mr. Stark told me about your heart and everything so there's no rush or anything but we're talking about it now and, I-I'm okay." Peter shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "Nevermind."

"Tony had the arc reactor keeping him alive for how long? I think I'll be alright but you save people. You save them and then I'll just watch from sidelines and save your ass when you get into trouble."

"Okay." Peter chuckles and his arm tugs her closer.

The two of them lay like that even after Tony returns. Ajax falls asleep first and Peter follows not long after. And that's how it was. Tony slept in the chair and even though they were in a hospital and it's not exactly comforting, everything, for the first time in two years, everything seemed like things might be okay.

And Ajax slept, for a bit until the pain woke her up and Peter was first to get a nurse. But he stayed with her every step of the way, refusing to leave even when he was asked to. Ajax didn't want him to leave and Peter would be damned if he did. Tony was with the teens, backing them up. And Peter stayed and the two fell back asleep.

When the next day came around, Ajax was exhausted but she was healing. Peter wore the sheepish grin Ajax was customed to and her heart wanted to explode. And she was up for visitors so Gwen and Ned came by. Gwen was first to start apologizing for slapping Ajax and Ajax was quick to say she didn't need to. She deserved it. But the girls made up within in minutes, no hard feelings, no bad blood. Ned had a bunch of questions regarding what happened. Peter kept Ajax's secret leaving Gwen and Ned in the dark to that bit. Ajax looked at the two, wide eyes and curiosity before just telling them the story, just leaving out her powers. Ned was quick to say how cool it was that she could also work on a suit and wanted to know everything and anything. The day was spent with the four teens talking and laughing, just like that day back at Peter's apartment, watching Harry Potter.

Everything was smoothed over and within a few days, Ajax was able to be discharged. She wasn't at her full strength and as her doctor said, she'd be in pain but she tried to not let it get to her much. Peter being a big help with it. He had to go back to school with him being completely healed but Ajax wasn't set to go back for another week, her choice. So, every day Peter came to the tower to bring her a late lunch, even when she insisted she was fine. They'd eat together before Peter went off to do his Spider-Man thing.

The more Ajax watched Peter fall back into a normal routine, the more she adored him which she never thought possible. Of course, she loved him and she'd known that for a long time now but it's as if she's falling in love with him all over again, in a new way and it keeps her sane. Tony was working hard on trying to figure out a way to get Ajax to use her hand properly again while she had physical therapy. He seemed to be close but Ajax didn't mention it. She felt better but she still didn't want to get her hopes up. Not just yet.

But, one day, Tony woke up her early and had her go down to the lab. He made a piece of tech that covered the top of her hand and when she put it on, it sent soft vibrations to her bones and through her nerves while also having a stabilizer. With it, the pain wasn't horrendous and it helped. It would take getting used to but it's what she had and Tony figured it out.

Now, it's been five months and a half months, junior year has finally come to an end for the teens. The birds came back from the south and the grass has grown back. Hoodies are only needed at night or when it's raining.

"Comfortable?" Ajax chuckles as she's laid out on her stomach on her balcony, Peter laying his head on her back in order to read his comic book.

"Very." He laughs in response. "You?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ajax rolls her eyes and looks to her open sketchbook and a pencil in hand, the stabilizer piece a shining in the lights of her balcony.

"What're you gonna draw today?" Peter asks, comic book open and his knees bent.

"I don't know." Ajax mumbles, tapping her pencil. "What should I draw?"

"Tony wants to upgrade my suit for the summer, you, uh, could update the emblem?" Peter offers, him still getting used to using Tony's first name.

"Oh, I see, you wanna use me to help design your suit. I see how it is." Ajax chortles.

"No!" Peter defends as he laughs. "That's not all."

"Oh, no?" Ajax quirks a brow, turning her head to look at him.

Peter's face is flushed red and Ajax wonders if he'll ever stop blushing around her. And god does she hope not because it's too adorable. "You also have the best snacks."

"Fuck off!" Ajax laughs, putting her weight on her right elbow to push him off of her. "No more snacks for you." Ajax sticks her nose up.

"Noooo," Peter whines. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Peter moves to lay on his stomach beside Ajax, matching her position. "I'm sorry." Peter gives her puppy dog eyes and sticks out his bottom lip.

"Are you, P? Or are you trying to get me to give me my last bag of Doritos?"

Peter bites his lip, trying to hold his shit-eating grin back before bursting into laughter. "Is it working?"

"No! They're mine!"

Peter sticks out his bottom lip again but it doesn't stick, him not able to maintain the fake pout with the look of Ajax. The city lights and the light above them hit her perfectly. And she was smiling, genuinely smiling, something she does a lot now. She struggles with recovering still but she's getting there. Peter walks with her every step and he's so happy because he has her and she's okay. For the first time, she's okay. And they're okay and they're gonna make it. Peter's heart pounds against his ribcage with his utter adornment and he can sense the exact same feelings radiating from Aajx. This is how it was always supposed to be.

Peter leans in first and Ajax closes the distance, connecting her lips to his in a soft kiss. It only lasts a few seconds before they rest their foreheads against each others. Peter takes a deep breath and his eyes are soft and full of love. He's so perfect.  _And he is so in love with you._

"You know I love you." Ajax whispers.

"I know." Peter grins. Ajax's smile drops and her eyes narrow playfully as she pulls her head back and lightly head butts Peter. "Ow." Peter laughs, his nose scrunching and wrinkles forming by his eyes. "I love you, too, AJ." Peter says as his laugh subsides and places another kiss to her lips.

"Fine, you can have my damn Doritos!" Ajax pulls away and Peter thrusts his fist in the air and he gets up and goes into her room, retrieving the small bag.

 _What a loser._   

"Thank you." He beams.

"You suck." Ajax rolls her eyes as Peter sits beside her, offering her a chip. "I said what I said." Ajax takes a chip as the two look at the passing cars. "See that?" Ajax points out to someone breaking into a car.

"Yep." Peter smirks and hands her the chips.

"I've got KARL." Ajax says as Peter taps his webshooters and a newer version of his suit covers him.

"I'll be back." Peter says before his mask covers his face.

"I got you." Ajax sits up so she can watch from her balcony.

Peter walks to the edge and hops on the railing. "I got you first."

Ajax rolls her eyes, a delicate smirk on her lips. "Go get 'em Spider-Boy."


End file.
